La Valse des Sentiments
by Rose of Pain
Summary: La guerre est finie. Renji s'ennuie. Il est consigné et obligé de passer ses journées à la sixième division, à remplir des dossiers...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La Valse des Sentiments

Disclaimers : Of course, tous les personnages viennent de Bleach et de l'imagination de notre cher Tite Kubo, à l'exception d'un personnage secondaire que j'ai inventé mais qui n'interviendra que dans les derniers chapitres.

Pairing : Cette histoire sera exclusivement centrée sur Byakuya et Renji.

Rating : M

Note : Bien voilà, je me suis dit un jour en regardant Bleach, "bon, connaissant nos deux dirigeants préférés de la sixième, leur caractère, et leur relation actuelle dans la série, quel serait le cheminement pour arriver à un rapprochement et qui sait, une relation?" cette fiction est le résultat de ma réflexion. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire d'OOC et de respecter le caractère des deux, donc la trame de l'histoire sera plutôt lente pour ne pas faire d'incohérence. Et évidemment, ce sera une fiction assez sérieuse. (Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que j'ai déjà perdu la moitié des lecteurs là ? -_-') Désolée pour les petites fautes intempestives que vous trouverez par ci par là.

Voilà, je me tais, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Au lendemain de l'écrasante victoire des shinigamis sur Aizen, une longue période de calme et de sérénité s'était installée à la Soul Society. En effet, durant les mois qui suivirent la fin de cette longue et épuisante bataille, les shinigamis furent plus que jamais heureux et joviaux d'avoir enfin éliminé ceux qui les avaient trahis et leur avaient causés tant de tort.

Cependant, petit à petit au fil des mois, cette joie s'était atténuée pour finalement laisser place à l'ennui. Les shinigamis aimant de nature l'action et les combats s'étaient désormais trouvés sans absolument plus personne à combattre exceptés leurs camarades de divisions aux entraînements. L'ennui se faisait alors de plus en plus présent au sein du Seireitei. Plus particulièrement chez les lieutenants qui avaient fini par prendre des initiatives.

Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient donc décidé de rester à l'écart des autres et de s'occuper par eux-mêmes. Quelques shinigamis de la 11ème division les avaient rejoints par la suite. Ils passaient donc leurs journées à organiser des minis tournois pour combattre puis le soir venu, ils faisaient la fête jusqu'à point d'heure. Ainsi, le temps leur paraissait bien moins long.

Mais évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Les six haut-gradés furent convoqués à une réunion avec les capitaines.

Ils s'y rendirent tous en rechignant s'interrogeant sur la cause de leur soudaine convocation.

- 'Font chier ! Dit alors Renji en se grattant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore ?

- Putain en plein combat en plus ! Rajouta Ikkaku, j'étais en train de te défoncer, k'so !

- Comment ça ?! C'est moi qui te mettais une raclée et même que si on continuait j'allais te forcer à sortir ton...

Au regard assassin que lui lança Ikkaku, Renji comprit la gaffe qu'il allait faire et se tut alors en levant les bras. Ils arrivèrent à la première division et entrèrent dans la salle. Chacun allait se mettre derrière son capitaine respectif mais le capitaine-commandant les arrêta en tapant son bâton au sol.

- Restez au milieu de la salle, et alignés !

Les six amis se regardèrent mutuellement inquiets puis se placèrent.

- Bien, fit le vieillard, on m'a informé du fait que cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que vous organisez des combats secrètement, et que vous revenez à votre division à point d'heure la nuit, complètement saouls. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ?

Les six se regardèrent de nouveaux pour essayer de comprendre comment ils l'avaient appris. Renji se lança.

- On n'a rien à dire, c'est la vérité. Avoua-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

- Aussi on n'a plus rien à faire depuis que la guerre est finie ! Rajouta effrontément Ikkaku. Faut bien qu'on s'occupe comme on peut ! Donc ouais, on s'organisait des tournois pour battre le temps puis le soir on mangeait ensemble.

- Plus que manger d'après ce que j'ai compris. Interrompit le commandant.

- Oui, y avait un peu d'alcool c'est vrai.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela est inacceptable. Particulièrement de vos parts, Kira-fukutaicho, et Hisagi-fukutaicho. Car vous êtes tous deux à la tête de vos divisions et les avez donc mises en danger en n'étant pas à vos postes. Et même si c'est dans de différentes proportions il en va de même pour vous, Abarai-fukutaicho, Ikkaku-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho et 3ème siège Yumichika. Vous avez tous les six mis en danger en plus de vos divisions, vos capitaines et le Seireitei lui-même.

Renji se tourna vers son capitaine. Il vit que ce dernier le regardait d'un air assassin. Il retourna alors furtivement la tête faisant mine de n'avoir absolument rien vu.

- Par conséquent, conclut le commandant, pour avoir agi de manière puérile, dangereuse et égoïste, durant vos heures de service vous resterez dans le QG de votre division à vous occuper de tout ce qui touche à l'administratif. Cette sanction prendra effet dès lors de votre sortie de cette salle et restera établie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Hein ! Mais on n'aura même pas le droit de s'entraîner ?! Bondit Ikkaku.

- Pas de commentaires ou j'aggrave votre sanction ! Et je vous conseille très franchement de ne pas désobéir, si par malheur j'ai vent que vous êtes sorti ne serait-ce qu'une minute en dehors de votre division, je serais impitoyable. Maintenant disposez !

Les lieutenants sortirent alors de la salle, la grimace au visage.

- K'so ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Renji à ses camarades une fois dehors.

- On obéit... Répondit Kira.

- Comment ça on obéit ?! S'énerva Ikkaku.

- Je ne risquerais pas ma place de lieutenant pour ça... Ok c'était cool ces tournois mais le commandant n'a pas tort, la troisième division est ma charge et elle compte sur moi. Donc j'y retourne dès maintenant.

- Moi aussi... Rajouta Hisagi. A plus les mecs.

- Tain les lâcheurs j'y crois pas ! Râla Renji en voyant les deux partir.

- Non, je crois je vais y aller aussi. Fit à son tour Matsumoto les yeux fermés. Je ne désobéirai pas au capitaine-commandant. On aura d'autres occasions de le faire tout ça. Je vous laisse.

- Elle aussi ? Putain j'hallucine ! Siffla Ikkaku.

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Renji.

- Viens, Ikkaku, on y va, fit Yumichika sérieusement, Renji retourne à ta division aussi.

- Quedal ! Firent les deux en cœur.

- Mais vous êtes ridicules là ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour en arriver là, vous comptez réellement mettre vos places en jeu pour des tournois à la con et quelques beuveries ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Arrêtez vos conneries. Ikkaku tu viens avec moi, et Renji, tu retournes à ta division, et c'est tout.

Ikkaku et Renji se regardèrent.

- Tss... Firent-ils une nouvelle fois en cœur. Jya ne !

Les deux amis de la onzième partirent alors de leur côté et Renji du sien.

Le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges marcha en direction de la sixième division avec une grimace irritée sur le visage.

_Tss, ok ce qu'on a fait était abusé, mais de là à nous obliger à rester enfermé dans notre division ! Maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Faut toujours qu'il exagère celui-là t'façon._

Le rouquin arriva rapidement à sa division. Plusieurs shinigamis le saluèrent, il leur répondit et se rendit au bureau principal, celui qu'il était censé partager avec son capitaine. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira en regardant autour de lui.

La seule vision de cette pièce le déprimait... Il entra tout de même et alla à son bureau.

_Fait chier, j'ai rien à faire ici ! Dans les deux sens du terme en plus. En plus on faisait pas grand-chose de mal en somme._

- K'so ! Râla-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Fait chier...

- Pardon ? Fit alors une voix grave.

Renji sursauta en regardant la porte d'entrée. C'était le capitaine Kuchiki qui le regardait de manière glaciale.

- Ah ah, Taicho, je vous ai pas vu arriver ! Expliqua Renji en se grattant la tête avec un sourire gêné.

Le capitaine entra alors dans la pièce sous l'œil plutôt inquiet du lieutenant. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

- Encore une fois... Dit-il les yeux toujours fermés assis sur sa chaise, encore une fois j'entends le capitaine-commandant se plaindre de la sixième division par ta faute, une seule fois, et je te destitue de ton poste.

Renji ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais Taicho !

- Silence ! L'interrompit le capitaine d'une voix dure en ouvrant les yeux et en le toisant d'un regard encore plus dur que sa voix. Tu salis non seulement le nom et la réputation de la sixième division, mais également mon nom par la même occasion.

- Mais y a les quatre autres divisions aussi, donc c'est pas que notre division qui a été pointée du...

- Cela m'est égal ! L'interrompit-il de nouveau de manière impérieuse. Je n'ai que faire des autres divisions et qu'elles soient pointées du doigt ou non. Jamais sous mon commandement je ne laisserai quelqu'un ternir la réputation de la sixième division, encore moins un lieutenant incompétent et faible tel que toi.

Renji fronça les sourcils à cette phrase.

- Je trouve que Yamamoto-sotaicho a été beaucoup trop indulgent avec vous, continua Kuchiki, mais il en a décidé ainsi. De ce fait, chaque jour, je reçois plusieurs piles de documents et formulaires en tout genre à remplir. Tu t'occuperas de chacun d'eux, l'un après l'autre.

- Mais...

- Et que je ne trouve pas une seule rature ou erreur dessus !

Il se leva et prit les deux piles de formulaires qui étaient sur son bureau. Il alla les poser sur le bureau du lieutenant.

- Je veux que tout cela soit complété, signé et rendu à la tombée de la nuit.

Il alla à la porte.

- Mais Taicho !

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Dit-il de dos en sortant de la pièce.

_Mais putain quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Pensa Renji en regardant là où son capitaine venait de sortir. Puis toujours aussi aimable hein ! Tss, j'te jure ce mec..._

Le lieutenant s'obligea tout de même à se mettre au travail. Il prit la première feuille de la pile, la remplit, la mit sur le côté avant de prendre la seconde pour en faire de même. Il écrivit sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'il voie que deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

- K'so ! Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Et j'ai mal à la main en plus ! Râla-t-il tout seul dans la pièce.

Il compta le nombre de formulaires qu'il avait déjà rempli.

- Putaaaiiin ! Que 36 en deux heures ?! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long à remplir ces trucs à la con aussi, k'so !

Mais il prit sur lui et se remit à écrire. Et cette fois, il avança plus vite et efficacement que la première fois. Il avait fini une pile entière et il ne lui manquait plus que la moitié de la dernière.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Le capitaine Kuchiki entra alors d'un pas lent.

Il regarda Renji et la petite pile qui lui restait. Il ferma alors les yeux et continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit.

Renji le regardait faire. Il le vit se baisser à son bureau et prendre quelque chose. Il constata que c'était deux nouvelles piles de formulaires.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grand.

_Non ! Me dites pas qu'y a encore tout ça à faire !?_

- Rassure toi, dit alors le capitaine Kuchiki calmement les yeux fermés, je remplirai ceux-là moi-même.

- Mais je croyais que je devais m'occuper de tous les formulaires et tout ça ? Demanda Renji, perdu.

- Tu aimes tellement ça que tu en redemandes ? Demanda le capitaine avec un tout petit début de sourire, les yeux sur ses formulaires.

- Ah nooon ! S'empressa de répondre Renji en faisant une croix avec ses bras. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça !

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et se mit à écrire. Son visage était toujours détendu, presque souriant, sous les yeux scrutateurs du lieutenant.

_Wow... Il vient de faire de l'humour. Kuchiki Taicho ? Et il a presque souri en plus ? Et d'où sort cette « bonne » humeur ? Je pensais qu'en revenant il allait encore trouver un prétexte pour m'incendier._

Il continua de le regarder écrire de manière élégante un sourcil levé, puis il secoua la tête en souriant avant de se mettre au travail à son tour. Son capitaine qui souriait, en voilà une première.

Ils travaillèrent chacun à leur bureau en silence, jusqu'à ce que Renji arrive à son dernier formulaire.

Il leva la tête vers son capitaine qui, toujours calmement, remplissait ses formulaires. Il avait déjà presque fini la première pile.

Le rouquin remplit sa dernière feuille et leva de nouveau la tête vers le capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine qui finit également par lever la tête et remarquer que Renji avait tout fini.

- Bien, pose ça à l'entrée du bureau.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et posa une pile après l'autre parterre à côté de la porte. Il resta debout à regarder son capitaine.

- Tu peux y aller. Dit ce dernier de sa voix polaire en continuant de remplir ses dossiers.

- V-vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Renji.

- Je considère que tu as fini ta journée de service, tu peux donc partir.

- Euh... Hésita le lieutenant. Ben, ok... A demain alors ?

- Hmm. Répondit le brun concentré dans ce qu'il faisait.

Le lieutenant lui jeta un dernier regard puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla en dehors du QG de la division en direction des dortoirs.

Il soupira en observant l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée. Il était resté enfermé dans ce bureau tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée, et ça allait être comme ça tous les jours dorénavant...

- La poisse... Soupira-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, 8 heures, Renji se rendit au QG de sa division. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du bureau de son capitaine, ne sachant pas si ce dernier était dans la pièce ou non, il signala sa présence. Puis il entra. Il trouva effectivement son capitaine exactement à la même place où il l'avait quitté la veille; assis sur son bureau à lire un dossier.

- Eh ben ! Vous êtes resté là toute la nuit Taicho ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors en riant.

Ledit capitaine leva la tête et regarda Renji d'un regard qui passa instantanément l'envie de rire à ce dernier.

- Enfin bon... Je disais ça comme ça parce que...

- Prend ces deux piles là, l'interrompit froidement le capitaine en montrant d'un signe de tête deux piles qui étaient posées sur son bureau.

- O-ok. Répondit le lieutenant en allant au bureau de son capitaine.

Une fois en face de ce dernier, voyant Byakuya concentré dans ce qu'il lisait, Renji se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'il lisait.

Mais le capitaine leva les yeux vers lui. Renji comprit parfaitement bien le regard et leva les mains en l'air en retournant à sa place. Il prit les deux piles en riant discrètement avant de retourner à son bureau.

- Maa Taicho... ! Dit-il alors en se grattant la tête avec une grimace.

Il s'assit et prit la première feuille de la pile avant de continuer :

- Vous croyez que notre punition va durer encore combien de temps ?

- J'espère, le plus longtemps possible. Répondit d'une voix monotone le capitaine toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

- Heeeee ? Pourquoi ?!

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, s'occuper de la paperasse est une sanction bien trop souple pour de tels actes.

- Mais ! Taicho ! On faisait que quelques combats pour passer le temps ! S'expliqua Renji. Et le soir oui c'est vrai on s'amusait. Nous punir comme ça c'est pas juste. Depuis qu'Aizen a crevé on a plus rien à faire, plus personne à combattre et même plus personne sur qui râler ! Ajouta-t-il en riant. On s'ennuyait tous alors la seule chose qu'on a trouvé à faire c'était de s'organiser des mini tournois, histoire de tuer le temps. Mais voilà quoi, rien de plus. C'est injuste une telle sanction. En plus voilà, pendant ce temps on va même pas s'entraîner et c'est même pas cohérent avec ce que le commandant disait comme quoi en ne restant pas à notre division on mettait tout le monde en danger. Là ça revient au même, je suis enfermé dans le bureau et je suis pas à l'extérieur donc s'il y a un truc je pourrais pas être là. Ffffffff ça m'énerve !

- La minute des complaintes est terminée ? Demanda calmement le capitaine les yeux toujours rivés sur son dossier le regard inexpressif.

- Non ! Vous aussi vous avez été injuste en m'engueulant comme ça hier ! C'était pas sympa de dire que...

Renji s'interrompit en voyant le regard meurtrier que le capitaine lui avait lancé.

- Enfin voilà quoi ! C'est pas juste... Dit-il en faisant la moue puis en prenant la première feuille de la pile pour écrire.

Le capitaine se leva.

- Ben vous allez où, Taicho ? Demanda Renji étonné.

Byakuya lui jeta un énième regard polaire. Il était vrai que la question de Renji était on ne peut plus déplacée.

- Entraîner la division. Répondit tout de même le brun de dos en se dirigeant à la porte.

- Bon, ben... bon entraînement...

Le capitaine tourna lentement la tête vers lui, puis la remit en place.

- N'oublie pas, aucune rature, aucune erreur...

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Renji afficha une expression totalement blasée.

- Mais y a pas de quoi Taicho, merci Taicho, à tout à l'heure Taicho... Ironisa-t-il tout seul devant l'incroyable amabilité de son capitaine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire puis se remit à écrire, et écrivit sans arrêt, sans se rendre compte des heures qui défilaient. C'était bien une première pour Abarai Renji.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte et continuait d'écrire concentré dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu es autorisé à prendre une pause pour déjeuner.

Il releva alors vivement la tête en sursautant.

- Taicho ! Mais vous m'avez fait peur ! Râla-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Vous cachiez votre Reiatsu ou quoi ?!

- Du tout. Répondit le capitaine en allant à son bureau. Il faut simplement croire que tu mets de plus en plus d'entrain dans ce que tu fais.

Le lieutenant eut un rictus.

- Ça ça m'étonnerait ! Rit-il.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ta sanction ne t'oblige pas à rester toute la journée enfermé, sans jamais te nourrir. Va manger.

_Putain, c'est vrai, j'ai même pas pensé à aller bouffer ! Réalisa Renji._

Il regarda son capitaine puis leva un sourcil.

_Putain, mais c'était sympa de sa part de me le dire... Ou alors ? Y a un truc caché que j'ai pas capté, c'est un piège et après il me fera encore plus travailler ? Enfin..._

- Bah du coup vous n'allez pas manger vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi vous...

- Renji, va manger. Conclut le capitaine de sa voix polaire les yeux clos, sous ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Bon ok... A tout à l'heure ! Salua-t-il en sortant de la pièce n'attendant même pas de réponse de la part de son capitaine sachant que de toute façon il n'en obtiendrait pas.

Il alla donc manger et discuta brièvement avec quelques membres de sa division. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne tarda pas plus longtemps et retourna au bureau.

Le jeune homme retrouva son capitaine en entrant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla à son bureau.

- Dites Taicho, j'y pensais l'autre jour, commença-t-il, vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions faire passer Junka au stade d'officier ? Il se débrouille de mieux en mieux et bientôt il arrivera à matérialiser son Zanpakuto.

- Il l'a déjà fait. Répondit simplement le capitaine en ne levant pas les yeux.

- Eeeeeeh ?! Mais quand ça ?

- Il y a de cela une semaine. Si tu n'étais pas trop occupé à faire passer tes petits plaisirs personnels d'abord, tu l'aurais su. Répondit le capitaine en ne daignant toujours pas jeter un regard à son interlocuteur.

Renji plissa légèrement les yeux. Il n'en ratait décidément jamais une...

- Vous allez lui donner un siège alors ? Demanda-t-il tout de même comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Sûrement.

Ils continuèrent à parler du shinigami et de leur division en général pendant encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que soudainement le capitaine se lève.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda Renji le plus naturellement du monde.

Le capitaine se tourna et posa ses pupilles de glace sur lui avec dureté.

- Cela devient une habitude ? Siffla-t-il.

- De quoi ? Répondit le lieutenant qui ne voyait même pas où était le mal.

- Rien... Soupira le capitaine. Je vais entraîner la division... Finit-il par capituler. Tu as les autres piles qui sont sur mon bureau à remplir.

- Ok... Mais 'tain ! J'ai envie de m'entraîner moi aussi ! Ronchonna le lieutenant à son bureau en faisant une grimace tout simplement horrible.

- Il fallait y penser avant... Dit sèchement le capitaine en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tss... Bougonna le lieutenant, c'pas juste 'tain.

Puis il se remit à écrire et alla chercher les deux piles sur le bureau de son capitaine lorsqu'il eut fini les premières. Il remplit en guettant l'heure à de très nombreuses reprises. Puis excédé, il posa son pinceau et se reposa contre son siège en fermant les yeux puis en croisant ses bras et ses jambes.

_Remplir des dossiers ne me dérange pas tant que ça en fait, songea-t-il en faisant trembloter son pied de façon nerveuse, t'façon j'ai pas d'autres choix, se précisa-t-il à lui-même en levant un sourcil sur ses yeux clos, mais fait chier ! J'en ai marre d'être tout seul. _

Il ouvrit les yeux en regardant l'heure sourcils froncés, avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage.

_Quand est-ce qu'il revient Kuchiki-Taicho ?_

Il poussa un très long soupir.

Puis de dépit, il se remit au travail, encore une fois, il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives…

Une demie d'heure après, il regarda de nouveau l'heure.

_Putain ! Ça fait un bail qu'il est parti ! Les entraînements durent pas tant de temps d'habitude ! Y fait chier lui aussi ! Il est allé chez l'esthéticienne ou quoi ?! _

- K'so...!

Un quart d'heure après, il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois.

_Mais c'est la blague là ? Caméra caché ? Comme dans le monde réel c'est ça ?_

Il écrivit encore... Puis dix minutes plus tard...

_Ça va saigner ! Je vais me le faire ! Moi j'vous le dis !_

Cinq minutes plus tard...

- MAIS PUTAIN ! Finit-il alors par hurler tout seul dans son bureau, J'EN-AI-MARRE ! SI ÇA CONTINUE JE VAIS LE...

Il s'interrompit dans son élan en voyant son capitaine le regarder à l'entrée de la porte de ses yeux totalement inexpressifs.

- Ahahah, hum... Taicho ça va ? Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Le capitaine Kuchiki le regarda toujours de son regard vide d'émotion, puis entra dans la pièce.

- Si ça continue tu vas quoi ? Demanda-t-il calmement en allant à son bureau.

- Ahah, non rien, j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire en fait ! Mentit-il ayant bien du mal à cacher sa gêne.

- Prend une pause.

- Ah non mais ça va passer.

_Je l'ai attendu toute la journée et il croit vraiment que j'vais me barrer maintenant qu'il est arrivé ? On ne se débarrasse pas d'Abarai Renji comme ça._

- Tu as écrit sans arrêt toute la journée, sors prendre l'air, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Fit platement le capitaine en prenant les piles sous son bureau.

- Non, ça va ! Puis t'façon j'ai bientôt fini, j'suis un rapide moi Taicho ! Fit fièrement Renji de son sourire carnassier.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil tandis qu'il commençait à se mettre au travail.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'entraînement au fait ? S'informa Renji.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ben j'sais pas vous êtes parti vachement longtemps, d'habitude nos entraînements durent pas si longtemps. Donc je me demandais...

- Je suis allé autre part ensuite. Répondit simplement le capitaine.

Renji le regarda puis réfléchit un instant...

_Si je lui demande où, il m'explose la gueule non ? Hmm... oui à éviter..._

Il se tut alors et se vit obliger de continuer à remplir ses dossiers. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de sa dernière pile, alors il y alla plus doucement que d'habitude.

Mais le moment où il finit arriva. Il resta assis à regarder son capitaine à qui il restait encore deux piles entières car il était occupé à lire un dossier qui semblait être important vu l'attention que lui consacrait ce dernier. Renji se leva pour aller poser les deux piles à l'entrée, ce qui attira l'attention de capitaine, qui ne leva pas les yeux pour autant.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller.

- Il est pas 19 heures 30, j'ai pas fini mon service ! Répondit Renji en riant.

- Vas-y.

- Non non non ! Qu'est-ce que va dire le vieux alors si je sors avant d'avoir fini ? Plaisanta-t-il en allant au bureau du capitaine.

Byakuya daigna enfin lever yeux de son dossier et l'observa de ses yeux d'encre.

- Je prends cette pile-là, informa Renji en prenant l'une des deux piles posées sur le bureau, au moins ça me fera arriver aux 19 heures 30 et j'aurai la conscience tranquille.

Le capitaine Kuchiki garda les yeux sur lui trouvant son attitude anormalement disciplinée.

- Renji, dit-il alors en fermant les yeux, si ce sont les représailles du capitaine commandant, s'il apprend que tu es sorti avant la fin du délai, qui te font peur, n'aies crainte, je dirais que je t'ai laissé sortir. Je te dis, tu peux y aller. Ne me fais pas me répéter d'avantage.

- Mais noon ! Puis j'ai pris la main ! Je suis sûr que maintenant j'vais beaucoup plus vite que vous !

D'un regard où l'on sentait une pointe de froideur, le capitaine observa Renji s'asseoir à son bureau en riant tout en commençant à remplir la première feuille. Il continua de l'observer un moment.

Puis il finit par replonger dans sa lecture...

S'il était censé y comprendre quelque chose...

Ainsi, ils restèrent en silence à s'occuper de leurs affaires respectives. Ils finirent leur pile pratiquement en même temps (étant donné que Byakuya avait commencé après Renji).

- Fooouuuuh ! Fit alors Renji en s'essuyant le visage comme s'il avait transpiré. La vache ! Remplir des dossiers est encore plus crevant qu'un entraînement ! Comment vous faites Taicho pour tous les jours cumuler les deux ?!

- Question d'habitude. Répondit simplement le brun en se levant pour aller poser sa pile à l'entrée.

Renji prit également la sienne et alla la poser à son tour.

- Mais au fait, elles deviennent quoi ces piles qu'on pose là ? Demanda-t-il.

- La femme qui s'occupe de la gestion les amène à la première division dès que j'ai tout fini.

- Ah ! Pffoouu ! S'écria Renji en allant s'affaler de tout son long sur le canapé qui était au fond de la pièce, cette journée m'a tué ! A ce rythme-là je vais y laisser ma peau ! Taichooo !? Fit-il alors en faisant la moue.

Ledit capitaine était à son bureau et rangeait tout ce qui traînait.

- Hmm ? Demanda-t-il.

- Enlevez-moi ma sanction ! S'vous plaaait ! Et promis après je vous aiderai de temps à temps à faire la paperasse parce que je reconnais que c'est dur, long, et chiant à mourir.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, Renji. Répondit-il tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne l'enlèverais pas.

- Pff, pourquoi ? C'est pas gentil.

- Parce que cela me fait moins de dossier à remplir.

- Nanniii ! Bondit alors le lieutenant. Ouaaiis, en fait ça vous arrange ma sanction comme ça vous voyez votre dose de paperasse divisée par deux ! Pas coon ! Et puis de toute façon je croyais que vous aimiez ça ?

Le capitaine leva la tête vers lui.

- Qui aime rester enfermé dans un bureau pendant des heures à faire continuellement le même travail rébarbatif ?

Il finit de ranger ses affaires.

- Moi pas en tout cas...

Le lieutenant resta à le regarder, surpris. Il était vrai que personne ne pouvait aimer ça, et même quelqu'un comme le capitaine Kuchiki... Il le faisait simplement plus sérieusement que les autres parce qu'il était plus appliqué...

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?..._

- Bon ! Eh ben je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo ! Fit-il en se levant.

Le capitaine se dirigea également vers la porte.

- Taicho, si vous croisez Rukia, vous pouvez lui passer le bonjour de ma part s'il vous plaît ? Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu avec mes conneries...

- Ça sera fait. Répondit Byakuya de sa voix grave en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Bon, ben, passez une bonne fin de soirée, Kuchiki-Taicho...

- Bonne nuit Renji. Dit le capitaine de dos en s'éloignant.

_Uuuh ! Il m'a répondu ! S'étonna Renji en le regardant marcher. Première fois ! _

Il partit dans le sens inverse, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est court et il y a encore peu d'action. Ca viendra aux chapitres suivants qui seront bien plus longs. Justement à ce propos j'ai besoin de votre avis. Sachant que ma fiction sera longue, que préférez-vous, moins de chapitres avec plus de longueur, ou plus de chapitres assez courts ? Dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez et j'exécuterai ! =D<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires. Je voudrais cependant revenir un instant sur certains d'entre eux. Certains d'entre vous s'étonnaient de trouver Byakuya si aimable avec Renji. Personnellement, je ne pense vraiment pas que Byakuya ait de l'animosité contre Renji contrairement à ce qu'on aurait tendance à penser. Et je dirais même qu'il n'en a peut-être jamais eu au final. Si on regarde bien leur combat à l'arc de la SS, Byakuya n'a aucunement pour but de le tuer, au contraire, plusieurs fois il lui dit de baisser les armes, il n'a aucune rancœur ou haine contre lui, contrairement à Ichigo à ce moment qu'il souhaite vraiment tuer.

Au contraire en fait, je trouve que plus le temps passe dans la série, plus on le voit détendu avec Renji. C'est quand même avec lui qu'il fait sa première blague (foireuse certes), avec lui qu'on le voit sourire pour la première fois, avec lui qu'on le voit discuter après sa deuxième blague (re foireuse) du spectacle, etc etc. En fait, je dirais que Renji l'indiffère simplement, qu'il est simplement le lieutenant attitré à sa division et que ça s'arrête là, qu'il n'a aucune haine envers lui. Pareil pour Renji, au début il voyait Byakuya comme le mec à abattre et à dépasser à tout prix, puis au final, il change et lui aussi devient plus cool et détendu avec. Je pense même qu'il l'apprécie au fond.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne trouve pas surprenant, bizarre ou incohérent le fait que Byakuya puisse avoir une conversation normale avec Renji, ou qu'une fois tous les deux seuls, il puisse être moins glacial avec lui qu'avec les autres.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. J'espère n'avoir froissé personne en disant ça, je voulais simplement expliquer comment moi je voyais les choses afin que vous compreniez ma manière de les aborder dans mon histoire.

Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Le lendemain matin, ayant oublié de mettre son réveil la veille, Renji ne se réveilla pas à l'heure prévue et ouvrit l'oeil à seulement 9 heures et demi.

- PUTAAAAIIIN ! Cria-t-il alors lorsqu'il vit l'heure avant de se lever d'un bond et de se préparer du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Kuchiki-Taicho va me tuer ! Putain, putain putain !

Il partit alors en shunpo au quartier général et une fois arrivé, tapa un sprint jusqu'au bureau.

En entrant, il alla en face du bureau de son capitaine et s'inclina à plusieurs reprises.

- Sincèrement désolé du retard Kuchiki-Taicho ! S'exclama-t-il solennellement, essoufflé. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Et je resterais deux heures de plus ce soir si vous voulez !

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le capitaine de sa voix grave.

- J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil hier soir, du coup, je viens à peine de me lever ! Dit-il, toujours incliné.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Ça se voit...

- Hein ? Fit alors Renji en levant la tête vers son capitaine qui le regardait d'un air pas plus mécontent que ça au final.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux.

- Le haut de ton kimono est à l'envers, ton bandeau ainsi que ta queue de cheval sont de travers et ta ceinture est mal attachée...

Renji se regarda de haut en bas et toucha ses cheveux.

- Ah ouais merde c'est vrai... Remarqua-t-il tout bas.

- Par contre une chose reste toujours la même, la grossièreté de ton langage... Soupira le capitaine.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

- Bon...

Le capitaine le vit enlever sa queue de cheval et son bandeau puis le haut de son kimono, avant de tout remettre rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce que ce garçon peut être désordonné..._

- Je te signale que tu as également oublié de porter ton insigne de vice-capitaine... Signala-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Putain oui c'est vrai !

Byakuya le fusilla du regard.

- Euh, fichtre je voulais dire ! Se rattrapa le lieutenant sous les yeux totalement désespérés de son capitaine. Vous voulez que je retourne le chercher ? Demanda alors Renji en allant à la porte.

- Non non c'est bon. Renji, va t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis. Soupira le capitaine.

- Hai ! S'exécuta le lieutenant.

_Mon dieu et qu'il peut être remuant, il m'a déjà fatigué en seulement deux minutes de présence..._

- Bon du coup, j'ai pas de dossier à remplir ? Fit Renji en posant ses mains derrière sa tête les jambes croisées.

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais vous m'avez dit d'aller m'asseoir sans prendre de piles, donc j'en conclus que j'ai rien à remplir !

- Abarai Renji... Dit alors le capitaine d'un ton qui n'inspira vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas confiance au lieutenant. Vous arrivez en retard d'une heure et demie, mal habillé, mal présenté, n'ayant pas votre badge de lieutenant habituellement obligatoire. Et vous avez encore la prétention de ne rien faire de la journée ? Si les deux piles présentes sur mon bureau ne sont pas sur le vôtre et en train d'être remplies dans les dix prochaines secondes, je...

- Noon c'est booon ! L'interrompit le lieutenant ne voulant surtout pas entendre la suite de sa menace. Je viens, je viens. Dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher les piles sur le bureau du capitaine. C'était une plaisanterie Taicho, fallait pas le prendre au premier degré, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, comme je le disais, je suis prêt à rester deux heures en plus de mon service ce soir pour compenser mon retard.

Le capitaine grogna intérieurement en plissant les yeux.

Il le vit se mettre au travail.

Il secoua finalement la tête et se remit également dans ses affaires.

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à écrire. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine aille à l'entraînement de sa division.

Il se leva et commença à partir. Cependant, étonné du silence de Renji qui d'habitude faisait toujours une inquisition sur ses déplacements, il se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier le regardait d'un regard que le capitaine ne réussit pas à cerner.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors de sa voix grave.

- Rien de spécial... Répondit Renji en baissant la tête.

Le capitaine Kuchiki continua de le regarder un instant puis ferma les yeux et se tourna.

- Dans ce cas...

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Renji soupira et posa sa tête sur sa main en regardant par la fenêtre.

_Marre de rester tout seul toute la journée 'tain... D'habitude si je reste seul plus d'un quart d'heure je déprime alors là... Il va encore partir pour minimum 2 heures. Revenir un p'tit moment vers midi, puis après il va repartir encore 4 heures et quelques. K'so... _

Il continua d'écrire malgré tout. Les deux heures passèrent non sans que Renji ne guette régulièrement l'heure. Il vit son capitaine revenir vers midi.

L'héritier Kuchiki referma la porte derrière lui et alla à son bureau les yeux fermés.

- Tu n'es toujours pas allé manger je suppose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Répondit simplement Renji d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Comptes-tu me faire répéter tous les jours que tu as le droit de prendre une pause pour déjeuner ? Demanda le capitaine d'un ton excédé.

- Pas faim. Grogna le lieutenant en raturant un truc sur sa feuille, chose qui n'échappa pas au capitaine Kuchiki.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit aucune rature ? Rappela-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! Râla le lieutenant sur un ton presque désagréable.

Mais le capitaine, au lieu de s'énerver, ferma les yeux et lui demanda dans un soupir :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive encore, Renji ?

- Rien de spécial... Bougonna-t-il toujours la tête posée sur sa main la tête renfrognée.

- As-tu l'intention de me débiter éternellement cette ineptie à chaque fois que je te pose une question ?

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'agaces Renji. Déclara alors le capitaine toujours la tête dans ses dossiers.

Le rouquin leva la tête vers le capitaine Kuchiki, puis soupira intérieurement. L'heure où le capitaine resta dans la pièce, Renji la passa à remplir ses dossiers sans piper mot.

Puis arriva le moment où Byakuya dû aller entraîner la division. Il se leva, alla en silence à la porte, l'ouvrit, puis au moment de la passer, il s'arrêta.

- J'ai vu Rukia hier soir, dit-il alors, elle a appris ta sanction et me fait te dire que tu es un crétin.

- Pffeu ! Fit Renji avec désinvolture.

- Et je suis d'accord avec elle... Ajouta le capitaine avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Renji leva la tête vers l'endroit où son capitaine venait de sortir et plissa les yeux.

- Tsseu... Soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules avec détachement avant de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il se remit à écrire, une certaine tristesse commençant à s'emparer de lui.

Il finit rapidement ses deux piles et alla les poser à la porte. Il comptait prendre celles sur le bureau de son capitaine mais n'en trouva pas.

Il alla alors prendre celles qui étaient en dessous.

Il s'approcha du bureau du noble et le regarda de plus près. On voyait bien que c'était le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki. Tout était parfaitement rangé malgré le fait qu'il était en train de s'en servir. Puis... Il s'arrêta sur le dossier que son capitaine était en train d'écrire avant de s'en aller. Il remarqua à quel point il pouvait écrire soigneusement et joliment... Il s'approcha alors davantage du bureau et tourna la tête vers la chaise où son capitaine s'asseyait toujours. Il posa la main dessus. Tout ici respirait la présence du capitaine Kuchiki... Il caressa du bout de ses doigts la chaise avec une étonnante délicatesse.

Mais soudain il sursauta en entendant un bruit à l'extérieur et s'écarta. Il posa les deux piles l'une sur l'autre et retourna précipitamment à son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'fais moi ? Pensa-t-il à haute voix en secouant la tête puis en se mettant à écrire activement.

Tellement activement qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Et le retour de son capitaine arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

- Bon retour Taicho ! Fit-il en souriant.

Le capitaine le regarda.

- Enchanté de voir que tu as cessé ton ridicule comportement puéril. Dit-il en allant à son bureau.

- Meuh ! Pas gentil ça Taicho ! Râla Renji en faisant de la moue. Bon et alors, c'était comment l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Jitsu s'est encore croûté ?

- Encore. Répondit le capitaine en s'asseyant.

- Rikichi a encore réclamé ma présence ?

- Toujours... Soupira le capitaine en se baissant.

- Héhé ! Que voulez-vous, c'est ça la popularité ! Fit-il les yeux clos en croisant fièrement les bras avec un sourire carnassier.

Le capitaine ne releva (ou n'écouta) pas et se releva lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une pile de formulaires en dessous de son bureau. Il regarda successivement Renji, la moitié de piles qui restait à côté de lui puis les piles à l'entrée.

- Est-ce toi qui as rempli tout cela ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh... oui, pourquoi, y fallait pas ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

_Il a vraiment pris la main et est déjà presque arrivé à mon niveau... Songea le capitaine._

Puis un léger sourire, qu'il crut être intérieur, lui vint :

_Au moins il y a une chose à laquelle il est susceptible de me battre un jour... Et encore..._

Renji de son bureau observait la scène en levant un sourcil. Son capitaine qui souriait ? Chose qu'il l'avait vu faire seulement trois fois, y compris celle-là, depuis qu'il le connaissait ?

_Euh, pourquoi il sourit là ? S'inquiéta-t-il, j'ai dit quelque chose de con ? J'ai un spot sur la gueule ?_

Il continuait d'observer le visage souriant de son capitaine. Les sourires de son capitaine semblaient se faire de plus en plus fréquents. Tout en se remettant à ses dossiers il songea qu'il devrait vraiment sourire plus souvent…

- Taicho ? Dit-il alors tout en écrivant.

- Hmm ?

- Vous savez qui c'est vous, le roi de la Soul Society ?

- Aucun capitaine, hors mis le capitaine-commandant ne le sait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi on vous met pas au courant, et même nous, c'est notre roi quand même ? Fit Renji en levant la tête vers le brun.

- Il veut garder son identité secrète. Répondit simplement le capitaine lui toujours concentré dans son écriture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va lui demander.

Le lieutenant se mit à rire.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Taicho ! Enfin je sais pas je me demandais... Et puis pareil, la division royale, eux non plus ils connaissent pas le roi qu'ils protègent ? Interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Si sûrement. Enfin, ce n'est même pas sûr. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette incessante logorrhée de question, Renji ? Demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers son lieutenant.

- Bah j'vous dis, je m'interroge ! Pas vous ?

- Non. Répondit le capitaine de sa voix grave en se remettant à écrire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous ne vous interrogez pas ?

- Parce que si certaines choses sont amenées à rester secrètes, elles doivent le rester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi encore, Renji ?

- Bah pourquoi elles devraient le rester ? Secrètes ?

- Parce que j'ai dit ça pour te faire taire...

- Pourquoi ?

Le capitaine leva la tête et fusilla du regard le lieutenant. Lieutenant qui se mit à exploser de rire.

_Et ça le fait rire en plus ? Pensa Byakuya les yeux plissés._

- Je crois que je préfère encore lorsque tu joues au gamin grincheux... Soupira-t-il.

La phrase du capitaine provoqua une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du plus jeune. Ils se remirent à discuter encore un moment, Renji se faisant un malin plaisir à enquiquiner son capitaine qui lui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. De plus, pendant tout ce temps où Renji embêta son capitaine, il remplit seulement 3 formulaires.

- Et si tu travaillais au lieu de dire des âneries encore plus grosses et creuses que ton Bankai ? Soupira Byakuya en fermant les yeux au bout d'un moment.

- Naniiii ! Bondit alors le jeune homme en se levant pour pointer son capitaine du doigt. Hey ne critiquez pas mon Bankai Taicho ! Il a trop la classe !

- Il est bruyant et remuant, à l'instar de son porteur...

- Je suis pas bruyant et remuant ! Vous êtes un porteur de calomnies ! Je ne vous aurais jamais cru comme ça Kuchiki Taicho !

Ledit capitaine Kuchiki releva les yeux vers Renji qu'il gratifia de son célèbre regard de glace.

- Pff ! Continua tout de même le lieutenant. En plus, il me reste plus que cinq ou six formulaires donc vous pouvez pas m'engueuler.

- Je m'en réjouis, finis-les et part te coucher. Déclara le capitaine.

Renji ne prit pas cette phrase à la rigolade.

- Vous voulez que je parte ? Demanda-t-il d'un drôle de ton.

Ton qui interpella assez le capitaine pour qu'il lève les yeux et voit un Renji au visage visiblement vexé. Il leva un sourcil de manière imperceptible.

- Tiens-tu tant que cela à rester ici ? S'étonna légèrement le capitaine. Toi qui ne jure que par sortir de ce bureau depuis trois jours, cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Mais vous comprenez pas Taicho... dit alors le lieutenant d'un visage s'approchant de la tristesse.

- Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

- Ben j'en ai marre de rester toujours seul, je sais ça fait que quelque jours mais pour moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité... Avoua-t-il la tête baissée. Je veux pas partir parce que ce sera de toute façon pour me retrouver tout seul ou avec des gens avec qui j'ai pas forcément envie de rester. Et je veux pas que vous partiez vous entraîner tout le temps parce que vous êtes la seule compagnie que j'ai et que quand vous êtes là je vois pas le temps passer. Alors je...

Il s'interrompit soudain en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il leva alors la tête vers son capitaine qui avait ses yeux d'encre posés avec calme sur lui.

- Enfin euh, hem, je suis moins seul quoi…Hmm… désolé, me suis un peu emporté. Dit-il en regardant sur le côté pour cacher le fait qu'il venait de rougir. Je suis fatigué c'est pour ça...

_Putain mais la ferme Renji ! Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement._

Il entendit alors le capitaine se lever. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il prenait plusieurs volumes dans sa bibliothèque. Celui-ci se tourna et le regarda ce qui le fit rougir davantage. Le capitaine s'approcha lentement de son bureau et lui posa les livres dessus.

- Si tu tiens tant que cela à rester ici, dit-il debout en face de lui en le regardant, lit ces ouvrages.

- C'est quoi ? S'étonna le lieutenant.

- Des livres sur la pratique et les techniques de kido, répondit le capitaine de dos en retournant à son bureau, vu ton faible niveau dans le domaine, cela ne peut que te faire du bien.

Le lieutenant ne releva même pas la dernière remarque et se concentra sur l'attention du capitaine qu'il trouva plus que surprenante venant de lui.

_Je pensais qu'il me répondrait un truc du genre « je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter » ou autre truc bien désagréable du genre. Et au contraire... pensa-t-il en regardant successivement les livres et son capitaine, il m'a trouvé une excuse pour que je puisse rester ici... Putain..._

Il resta bloqué un moment.

_Plus ça va… plus je me demande si en fait, Kuchiki-Taicho n'était pas du tout le genre de personne que les gens imaginent qu'il est ?_

- Putain... Murmura-t-il alors à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pardon ? Demanda le capitaine ce qui fait sursauter Renji qui revint sur terre.

- Euh, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. S'expliqua le rouquin en riant puis en se grattant la tête.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux de désespoir.

- Ahah... Fit de nouveau le lieutenant gêné en s'empressant d'écrire pour ne pas faire de nouvelles gaffes.

Il finit rapidement ce qui lui restait et poussa un soupir de soulagent en levant les bras.

- Fuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête quand même !

- Et après tu vas me contredire lorsque je dis que tu es bruyant et remuant ? Demanda le capitaine en ne levant pas la tête.

- Non, je ne fais pas de bruit ! Dit le lieutenant en se levant pour aller poser la pile à l'entrée, je ne fais pas du bruit, je m'exprime c'est pas pareil ! Assura-t-il en revenant au milieu de la pièce.

- Ce qui dans ton cas revient exactement au même... Souligna le capitaine toujours plongé dans ses dossiers.

- Pas vrai ! Rouspéta Renji faisant la moue, en prenant les livres puis en allant sur le canapé, enfin plutôt en s'affalant sur le canapé sous les yeux de son capitaine.

- Le bureau qui t'est attribué n'est pas assez bien pour toi, peut-être ?

- Pas ça, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son capitaine, mais j'aime être bien installé pour lire, ça rentre mieux dans mon cerveau que si je suis assis normalement sur un siège.

- Et pour toi, être bien installé rime avec : être vulgairement posé de manière désordonnée ?

- Je suis pas « posé » mais allongé ! Rectifia-t-il. Et puis y a pas de mal à se mettre à l'aise Taicho, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit plus y avoir grand monde dans le quartier général. Et puis on est entre nous.

- Si tu le dis... Soupira le capitaine.

Le lieutenant sourit puis tourna la tête avant d'ouvrir le premier livre.

Puis à peine quelques lignes lues :

- Aaaah ! Énorme ça ! J'suis sûr que j'peux le faire sans problèmes ! J'peux essayer Taicho ? Demanda-t-il toujours allongé sur le canapé de dos à son capitaine.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers son capitaine qui le regardait de son regard glacial.

- Ah oui, non, p'têtre pas une bonne idée d'essayer ici en fait... Fit-il en se retournant et en continuant sa lecture.

Puis au bout d'une quinzaine de lignes :

- Huu ! La classe celui là ! Houa ! Dites Taicho ! Vous savez le faire lui ?

- Lequel ?

- Le bakudo # 87 ?

- Évidemment.

- Nooon ! J'vous crois pas ! Plaisanta Renji tout en continuant de lire.

Le capitaine Kuchiki leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu en veux la preuve ?

- Euh non ! Merci ça va aller comme ça ! Dit le jeune homme en riant. Vous pourrez me l'apprendre un de ces quatre Taicho ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'à ton niveau tu pourras le réaliser, mais qui sait... Les miracles se produisent parfois. On verra.

- Arigatooo ! Répondit le lieutenant en continuant de lire.

Et évidemment après quelques lignes il fit un autre commentaire. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Le capitaine qui avait fini de remplir sa dernière pile, lisait enfin plutôt essayait de lire un dossier que lui avait remis un capitaine.

Mais il le lisait sans réelles convictions. Il levait régulièrement les yeux pour regarder son lieutenant. Ce dernier qui parlait légèrement tout seul était allongé sur le ventre dos à lui, les jambes relevées et croisées à les balancer en avant et arrière inlassablement.

_On dirait un enfant..._.

- 'Tain ! J'ai la dalle ! Cria à un moment le rouquin. J'ai pas bouffé de la journée, j'ai-la-dalle !

- Renji... Siffla le capitaine Kuchiki d'un air excédé.

- Ah oui ! Pardon ! Dit le lieutenant en se tournant vers son capitaine, puis en se retournant. J'ai très faim.

- Cela m'est égal la façon dont tu le dis... Fit le capitaine en fermant les yeux, il me semble pourtant, ce midi, t'avoir suggéré d'aller manger et de ne pas rester enfermé ici !

- Hey, mais ne me criez pas dessus. Et puis de toute façon vous non plus vous mangez pas le midi hein !

- Je mange le midi.

- Hein ?! S'étonna le lieutenant en se tournant. Comment ça ? Où, à quelle heure et comment ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Retourne à ta lecture et cesse de m'importuner, je suis occupé. Déclara le capitaine Kuchiki les yeux fermés.

Le lieutenant plissa les yeux en faisant la moue, avant de retourner effectivement à sa lecture. Deux minutes plus tard, il fit un nouveau commentaire.

Et ce fut comme ça toute leur soirée. Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à se faire tard. Byakuya finit par dire qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

- Hein déjà ? Mais il est encore tôt ! Se plaint Renji.

- Renji, il va bientôt être une heure du matin... Déclara le capitaine en se levant et en commençant à débarrasser son bureau.

- Quooooiiiii ? Il est une heure du matin ?! Déjà ?! S'étonna le jeune homme en se levant et en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur derrière lui. Huuu mais c'est vrai en plus ! J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Réalisa-t-il en prenant les ouvrages pour aller les poser dans la bibliothèque.

- Garde-les sur ton bureau. L'interrompit Byakuya tout en rangeant. Cela t'évitera ou m'évitera d'avoir à les prendre à chaque fois...

Le lieutenant sourit puis alla les poser sur son bureau.

- Arigato... Taicho. Dit-il alors doucement en souriant, tout en mettant lui aussi un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

Lorsque le capitaine finit, il alla à la porte attendant patiemment que Renji finisse à son tour. Lorsque ce fut fait, il passa devant son capitaine le sourire aux lèvres. Le noble ferma alors la porte derrière eux.

- Bonne nuit. Salua Byakuya en allant en direction de chez lui. Tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui.

_Huuuuu !_

- Euh, bonne nuit Taicho. Et passez le bonjour à Rukia, et dites-lui que c'est elle la crétine !

Le capitaine se retourna et le regarda froidement.

- Quoi ?! Elle l'a mérité d'abord ! Et puis de toute façon elle...

- Bonne nuit, Renji. L'interrompit le capitaine Kuchiki en partant.

- Bonne nuit Kuchiki Taicho ! Répondit Renji après un moment.

Puis il s'en alla de son côté le sourire aux lèvres.

_J'y crois pas ! Je dois rêver ! C'est pas le Byakuya Kuchiki que je connais qui m'a dit bonne nuit deux fois d'affilées et de lui-même ?! Pensa-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon ok, le deuxième c'était pour me faire taire mais bon ! Et j'ai fait du bon travail il m'a dit ! Fuu ! Et tout à l'heure ! Son attention était trop gentille. Même dans mes plus doux rêves j'aurai jamais cru Kuchiki Taicho capable de faire un truc pareil !_

Tout le long du trajet le menant à sa chambre, Renji repensait à sa soirée passée avec son capitaine le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour fêter ça, une fois rentré chez lui, il mangea de tout ce qu'il trouva dans son frigo et se fit un repas pour trois. Il mit précautionneusement son réveil pour ne pas reproduire sa bêtise de la matinée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Renji à remplir les dossiers toute la journée et à attendre impatiemment le retour de son capitaine et une fois ce dernier revenu, Renji s'empressant de l'embêter. Cependant le soir en rentrant dans sa chambre, il ne trouvait le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, ce qui faisait que les lendemains il était de plus en plus fatigué. Comme ce matin-là par exemple.

Il avait mis son réveil à la même heure que d'habitude. Et malgré sa fatigue, il essayait de se préparer rapidement. Il prit une douche rapidement et partit sans manger. De toute façon avec tout ce qu'il avait avalé la veille, il ne pourrait sûrement plus rien manger pendant trois jours avait-il pensé les yeux au ciel.

Il se rendit au bureau de son capitaine, signala sa présence puis entra.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu Taicho. Dit-il sans aucune conviction en entrant dans le bureau puis en allant s'asseoir.

Lorsqu'il vit le silence de son capitaine, il leva la tête vers lui qui le regardait les yeux froncés.

- Quoi ?

- A quelle heure t'es-tu couché hier soir, Renji ? Demanda le capitaine de sa voix grave.

- Euh... Réfléchit le lieutenant en se frottant les yeux. Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas fait attention... Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Renji, soupira le capitaine en fermant les yeux, dormir fait aussi partie de ton devoir de lieutenant, car tu dois te trouver au maximum de ta force pour mener ta fonction de vice-capitaine à bien.

- Et même si c'est pour remplir des formulaires ? Demanda Renji en riant.

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et le regarda durement.

- Entre autre oui. Répondit-il non moins durement. Il n'existe pas de sous-taches dans un poste gradé. Sinon, on ne nous les donnerait pas à faire à nous. Donc cesse immédiatement de mépriser ceci.

- Hmm, ça va Taicho, m'engueulez pas, je disais ça comme ça. Fit doucement le lieutenant en faisant la moue et en appuyant sa tête sur ses bras.

Le capitaine le regarda puis eut une expression légèrement excédé.

-Attends-tu que les formulaires se déplacement d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à ton bureau ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Réalisa Renji en se levant puis en se frottant les yeux avant d'aller chercher les dossiers sur le bureau de son capitaine sous les yeux de ce dernier.

Le capitaine soupira discrètement en fermant les yeux. Le lieutenant quant à lui se mit en place et essaya de trouver en lui le courage pour commencer à écrire.

- On est quel jour aujourd'hui déjà ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que maintenant tu as en plus perdu la notion du temps ? Dit Byakuya en levant un sourcil. De mieux en mieux. Nous sommes samedi.

_Samedi ? Réfléchit alors intérieurement Renji, le samedi y a pas entraînement le matin mais celui de l'après-midi... il est incroyablement long... Soupira-t-il. Il va partir et je serais encore en solo pendant 300 ans. Putain... _

Le capitaine de son côté vit son lieutenant soupirer, s'affaler sur son bras avec une tête d'enterrement.

- Renji...

- Ah oui pardon. S'excusa le jeune homme en se remettant droit.

Byakuya continua de l'observer puis finit par se demander ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire Renji la veille au soir pour être dans un tel état de fatigue.

Il secoua légèrement la tête puis se remit à écrire. Et ils travaillèrent en silence.

- Taicho ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous venez ici à quelle heure le matin ? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Pourquoi cette soudaine question ?

- Ben j'sais pas, tous les matins quand je viens vous êtes déjà là, donc je me demandais à quelle heure vous arriviez à la division.

- Six heures et demie. Répondit le capitaine plongé dans ses documents.

- HEEEIIIN ! S'exclama Renji en relevant d'un coup la tête vers lui. A six heures et demie du matin ?!

- Non de l'après-midi...

- Oui mais ! putain ! Vous vous levez à quelle heure le matin alors ?! Demanda-t-il choqué.

- Cinq heures. Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire de surveiller ton langage...

- Mais mais mais !

Le capitaine releva la tête vers Renji en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant là-dedans. Je suis quelqu'un de matinal, c'est une heure raisonnable.

- Oui mais ! Fuuuu ! Fit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. La vache, moi si je me lève à cinq heures, c'est la fin, c'en ai fini de moi, je décède... Remarqua-t-il tout bas en pensant à haute voix.

- Déjà que lorsque tu te lèves à huit heures moins le quart, tu ressembles à une larve, je n'ose même pas imaginer le résultat à cinq heures effectivement...

- Ouais c'est clair... Murmura le lieutenant en se grattant toujours la tête. C'craint...

Puis après un court instant, il releva d'un coup sec la tête vers son capitaine.

- Hey ! Mais vous avez pas le droit de me traiter de larve !

Il vit un micro sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son capitaine qui continuait tout de même de remplir ses dossiers.

- Tffeu, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ça. Grogna le lieutenant en baissant la tête. Moi j'ai pas le droit de vous traiter de larve...

- Je ne te conseille effectivement pas de le faire, si tu tiens à ta vie. Répondit Byakuya le regard dur.

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! C'est bien de l'abus de pouvoir alors !

Le capitaine ferma les yeux et secoua les épaules.

- Tu n'as qu'à devenir capitaine et toi aussi tu pourras traiter ton lieutenant de larve autant de fois que ça te fera envie.

La phrase fit rire Renji.

- Non, je préfère rester sous vos ordres... Dit-il alors doucement en posant sa tête sur sa main.

Lorsqu'il vit son capitaine relever la tête vers lui, il réalisa instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire et se redressa aussitôt en se raclant la gorge.

- Enfin, le temps que je finisse mon apprentissage à la sixième division quoi. Se rattrapa-t-il en rougissant malgré lui.

_Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Pesta Renji intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi j'ai dit un truc pareil ! La honte ! En plus c'est même pas vrai, je préfère devenir capitaine que rester sous les ordres de Kuchiki-Taicho. Putain !_

Il releva timidement la tête pour voir ce que faisait son capitaine, et malheureusement pour lui le capitaine continuait toujours de l'observer de son éternel regard dépourvu d'émotion. Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau la tête en vitesse et ne la releva plus pendant un très long moment ne voulant plus croiser son regard.

Cela laissa donc un long moment de silence dans le bureau de la sixième division. La seule chose qui vint briser ce silence fut un shinigami qui était venu apporter un dossier au capitaine Kuchiki de la part d'un autre capitaine.

Renji observa son capitaine lire le dossier mais lorsqu'il vit ce dernier lever les yeux vers lui, il les baissa aussitôt et se remit à écrire.

A vrai dire, le capitaine ne comprenait pas vraiment la soudaine attitude fuyante de son lieutenant. Si c'était à cause du fait qu'il ait dit vouloir rester sous ses ordres, il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Ainsi il engagea lui-même la conversation, pour la première fois...

- J'ai parlé à Ukitake-Taicho hier, commença-t-il alors en fermant les yeux, il a parlé au commandant, et d'après lui votre sanction ne devrait plus durer bien longtemps.

- Ah ? Fit Renji pas plus enthousiaste que ça.

- Quelle réaction surprenante de ta part, dit Byakuya en relevant les yeux, te connaissant je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu sautes de joie en apprenant cela.

Renji se mit à rire.

- Si si je suis content, assura-t-il, ça doit être la fatigue qui influe sur mon humeur. Conclut-il en se remettant à écrire.

Le capitaine Kuchiki le regarda.

_Eh bien je ne vois ce que je peux faire de plus maintenant... Songea-t-il en se remettant donc lui aussi à son travail._

Le connaissant, il en avait déjà fait énormément.

Le temps défila dans la pièce, en silence la plupart du temps.

Et arriva ainsi le moment qui devait arriver. Celui où Byakuya dut partir à l'entraînement.

Il vit l'heure, posa alors sa plume dans l'encrier et se leva.

Puis il tourna alors la tête vers Renji qui le regardait marcher avec une chose dans le regard qui se rapprochait beaucoup de la tristesse. Il savait maintenant que Renji n'appréciait pas lorsqu'il partait car il se retrouvait seul toute la journée, et là, l'entraînement du samedi était le plus long. La journée serait sûrement très longue pour lui.

Arrivé à la porte, il ferma les yeux.

- Je t'enverrai quelqu'un... Dit-il en passant la porte. A ce soir. Finit-il en la fermant derrière lui.

Renji de son côté regardait là où son capitaine venait de partir avec un mélange d'énervement et amertume.

_Il va m'envoyer quelqu'un ? Pensa-t-il. Il se fout de moi là c'est ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de son quelqu'un putain !_

Il se remit à écrire, irrité.

Et effectivement quelque temps après, il entendit quelqu'un toquer.

- J'veux personne c'est clair ?! Dit-il, énervé, de son bureau.

- Mais c'est Kuchiki-Taicho qui m'envoie... Rétorqua la personne à la porte, confuse. Il m'envoie vous aider à...

- Je m'en fous ! Dégage ! Hurla Renji.

La personne s'en alla donc.

_Putain. M'énerve ça. Continuait-il de râler intérieurement. Je veux voir personne bordel c'est pas dur à comprendre..._

Seulement, après un instant, il cessa d'écrire.

_Euh... C'est pas justement ça que je voulais ? De la compagnie ? Réalisa-t-il alors. Putain chaud, je sais même plus c'que j'veux..._

- De pire en pire... Soupira-t-il en se remettant à écrire les sourcils froncés.

Il écrivit longtemps mais à un rythme incroyablement lent comparé aux jours précédents. Avant, en une matinée il finissait ses deux piles, là, il était au milieu de l'après-midi et il était seulement à la moitié de la deuxième... Une heure plus tard, il la finit enfin.

- 'Tain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Râla-t-il en se levant pour aller poser les deux piles à la porte. Hu, et c'est juste maintenant que je finis mes deux piles ? Réalisa-t-il. Putain, je vais à deux à l'heure... K'so...

Il alla donc au bureau de son capitaine pour chercher les autres piles. Il ralentit en y arrivant. Encore une fois...

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le dossier de son siège.

- Ça sent son odeur partout ici... Murmura-t-il en s'en rapprochant un peu plus sentant déjà une pression apparaître dans son ventre.

Il déposa sa main sur le bureau. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assit sur son siège. Il regarda la feuille que le capitaine était en train d'écrire.

- Comme d'habitude... Irréprochable et élégante. Comme lui quoi... Soupira-t-il.

Puis là, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas lu en détails la feuille qu'était en train de remplir son capitaine. C'était une feuille de rapport. « Comportement des lieutenants en corvée » Il y avait écrit Abarai Renji, et son capitaine avait répondu à des questions sur lui et son attitude.

« Le lieutenant arrive-t-il toujours à l'heure ? » Le capitaine Kuchiki avait répondu « oui », malgré la fois où il était arrivé une heure et demie en retard...

« Le lieutenant fait-il preuve de réticence par rapport à sa sanction ? » Il avait répondu « non », malgré toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à râler dessus...

Tout un tas de trucs du genre. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Renji qui avait rarement été aussi touché de sa vie. Il posa son coude sur le bureau et déposa sa tête sur sa main en regardant toujours la feuille avec ce sourire qui ne décrochait pas de ses lèvres. Son regard se porta alors sur la plume qui était posée sur le bureau. Elle était d'un blanc pur, fine et tout à fait délicate.

- Comme lui quoi... Dit-il doucement en souriant puis en allongeant son bras le long du bureau et posant sa tête dessus.

Il porta sa main à la plume et la caressa délicatement.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du bureau, dans la sixième division, l'entraînement battait toujours son plein. Enfin, surtout avec les plus hauts gradés de la division, les non gradés abandonnaient toujours après quelques heures, au bord de l'épuisement. Le capitaine Kuchiki les laissait donc partir. Mais là, même les plus hauts gradés commençaient à être épuisés. Le capitaine dût alors arrêter l'entraînement.

- Un désastre... Dit-il en rentrant Senbonzakura dans son fourreau.

- Mais Taicho ! Soupira le quatrième siège en reprenant son souffle. L'entraînement du samedi est vachement éprouvant aussi.

Le capitaine le fusilla du regard puis se retourna.

- Je ne veux pas revoir la même chose samedi prochain. Donc reposez-vous d'ici là...

Puis il partit du terrain d'entraînement.

_Abarai aurait tenu plus longtemps... Avait-il pensé en soupirant. Il est peut être faible mais lui au moins il est téméraire..._

Il alla prendre une douche dans le quartier de la sixième division qui lui était réservé. Une fois sorti, il ne perdit pas plus temps inutilement et retourna au quartier général.

- Ah ! Kuchiki-Taicho ! L'interpella un shinigami en s'inclinant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, hésita le jeune homme, c'est Abarai-fukutaicho...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire celui-là... Pensa le capitaine en soupirant._

- Eh ben il n'a pas voulu de ma présence tout à l'heure, et il m'a renvoyé avant même de me laisser entrer.

- Sô ka.

- Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi la mission que vous m'aviez confié Kuchiki-Taicho. S'excusa le jeune homme en s'inclinant

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit simplement Byakuya en se mettant en route pour le bureau. Celui là alors... grogna tout seul le capitaine.

_Il va entendre de mes nouvelles..._

Il entra dans le bureau.

- Renji, siffla-t-il aussitôt rentré, ton attitude de tout à l'heure était totalement déplacée et indamni...

Il se stoppa et ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Renji n'était pas assis à son bureau, mais sur le sien... Enfin, plutôt, affalé sur le sien, en train de dormir...

Son expression d'étonnement s'effaça et il soupira pas plus énervé que ça au fond.

Il s'approcha du bureau.

- Renji, appela-t-il alors platement, réveille-toi.

Mais il ne le vit pas bouger d'un poil. Il restait, la tête posée contre son bras, le visage reposé, la bouche entre-ouverte, à dormir paisiblement.

Il soupira alors et s'approcha encore pour le secouer mais soudainement il s'interrompit.

- Kuchiki... Taicho... Venait de soupirer le lieutenant dans son sommeil.

Ledit capitaine Kuchiki resta paralysé, le bras tendu, immobile vers Renji, les yeux grands ouverts.

Puis il le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux et le regarder.

- Hmm, Kuchiki-Taicho... ? Murmura le jeune homme doucement, encore dans les vapes. AH KUCHIKI-TAICHO ! Réalisa-t-il dans un cri en se levant soudainement et en reculant. Byakuya retira alors son bras à la même vitesse avec laquelle le lieutenant s'était reculé.

- Euh... merde désolé je crois que je me suis endormi... Fit le rouquin en se précipitant à son bureau.

Le capitaine continuait de le regarder encore surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt...

- Euh... Bredouilla Renji en se frottant les yeux. Je... je me suis endormi sur votre bureau par hasard, je.. j'avais fini mes deux piles alors j'étais venu en chercher d'autres et... j'ai dû m'asseoir pour je sais plus quoi, et comme je dors presque jamais ces temps-ci, je... crois que je me suis endormi...

Byakuya constata la gêne évidente chez son lieutenant qui était aussi rouge que le drapeau chinois et qui regardait sur le côté en se grattant la tête.

- Désolé Taicho, ça ne se reproduira plus...

- C'est bon. Fit le capitaine en fermant les yeux puis en s'asseyant.

- Hein ?! S'étonna Renji.

- J'ai dit c'est bon. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit, c'était le résultat de ton insomnie ça arrive à tout le monde. Cependant, tu n'as presque pas avancé dans ton travail, demain tu resteras pour rattraper ton retard. Mais pour l'instant, je te libère.

- Non ! S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Enfin... merci de l'attention, mais justement, je dois rattraper mon retard. Je resterai déjà ici ce soir pour remplir ce que j'aurais dû remplir aujourd'hui et demain je resterai une ou deux heures en plus...

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et le regarda durement.

- Ce n'était pas une attention mais un ordre. Siffla-t-il. Dans ton état actuel tu n'es pas utile et même si tu essayais tu ne ferais pas du bon travail. Va te reposer. Ne me fait pas me répéter d'avantage.

Renji baissa la tête.

- Renji ! Avertit de nouveau Byakuya.

- Mais je... Essaya-t-il en relevant la tête vers son capitaine d'un regard empli de désespoir.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je... J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je... J'ai envie de rester ici. Je sais pas mais dans ma chambre je me sens pas bien et je...

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et garda la tête baissée.

- Tu as un canapé là-bas.

Renji releva la tête vers son capitaine étonné.

- Mais si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un ronflement ou même une respiration trop forte qui me distraira, rétorqua le capitaine en rouvrant les yeux de son regard perçant, Senbonzakura sera ton réveil...

- Hu... Fit Renji en riant en se grattant la tête. Ok, je vais essayer... Dit-il en allant sur le canapé.

Il se retourna alors vers Byakuya.

- Taicho ?

La capitaine tourna la tête vers Renji d'un air ennuyé.

- Merci... Murmura doucement le jeune homme, merci vraiment... pour tout.

Le brun se retourna vers ses dossiers.

- Dors...

Le lieutenant sourit, se retourna et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il prit l'un des coussins du canapé.

_Il a son odeur... Remarqua-t-il. Il s'assoit sur ce canapé de temps en temps ? Peut-être a-t-il déjà fait un somme dessus ?_

Dos à son capitaine, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il porta le coussin à son visage et le sentit.

_Fu..._

Il serra le coussin contre lui avec un léger frisson et une sensation de chaleur qui emplit l'intégralité de son corps. Embrumé et envoûté par la douce odeur de son capitaine, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

De son côté, le capitaine Kuchiki travailla en silence en levant de temps à autre la tête vers Renji qu'il voyait endormi de dos. Au bout d'un instant, ce dernier se retourna et se trouva complètement face à lui. Le capitaine l'observa alors, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et serrait un coussin dans ses bras.

_Manque plus que le pouce dans la bouche et on y est..._

Un sourire naquit sur son visage tandis qu'il replongeait dans sa paperasse. Un sourire, qu'étant seul dans la pièce, il ne chercha pas à cacher.

Il dut rattraper tout le retard que Renji avait accumulé dans la journée ce qui prit un certain temps. Et pendant tout ce temps, Renji ne broncha pas, resta allongé à dormir comme un bébé.

Byakuya releva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

_Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas passé une nuit de sommeil complète pour dormir comme ça ?_

Il secoua la tête. Il se pressa un peu de finir sa dernière pile car il commençait à en avoir marre de remplir des dossiers, ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y était. Il la finit donc prestement. Il posa toutes les piles à côté de la porte puis se retourna vers Renji qui était toujours profondément endormi.

Calmement il se rendit au canapé puis s'arrêta devant.

Et il resta immobile, ses yeux anthracites ne détournant pas du visage endormi en bas de lui.

Ces tatouages sur son front...

Ces longs cheveux rouges flamboyants...

Ces pattes rouges pointues...

Puis ces autres tatouages qui descendaient jusque dans son cou...

Abarai Renji n'avait définitivement pas un physique commun.

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna.

- Renji, réveille-toi. Appela-t-il alors en allant à son bureau pour commencer à le ranger.

Mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Renji ! Appela alors le capitaine un peu plus fort.

Sans succès. Il grogna alors :

- Abarai Renji ! Appela-t-il en criant presque et en faisant monter son Reiatsu.

- AH ! Sursauta Renji en se levant d'un bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Taicho ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Rien... Soupira le capitaine tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires, tu es vraiment impossible à réveiller.

- Oui c'est vrai. Dit-il en riant en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il bailla et se frotta les yeux en regardant au loin dans la pièce. Il vit toutes les piles de la journée remplies. Il tourna alors la tête vers son capitaine gêné.

- Gomenasai Taicho...

- Plait-il ?

- Ben, je vous ai tout laissé remplir, alors que c'est à moi de faire tout ça normalement... Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Cela m'est égal, j'ai toujours rempli des formulaires, et parfois le double de ceux-là en une journée.

- Oui mais bon... Fit le lieutenant. Demain si vous voulez je remplierai tout ce qu'il y a moi-même. Histoire de compenser.

- Tu m'énerves Renji... Soupira le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Hein ? Quoi pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que j'ai toujours rempli des formulaires, ça ne va pas changer parce que tu as été forcé à en remplir toi aussi.

- Oui mais bon, je...

- Silence. L'interrompit le capitaine.

Le lieutenant leva alors les bras et se tut. Il se leva et alla également mettre un minimum d'ordre dans son bureau qu'il avait laissé en désordre avant de s'endormir sur le bureau de son capitaine.

Le capitaine finit de ranger son bureau, et comme tous les soirs attendit que Renji passe devant pour fermer derrière. Le lieutenant essaya de faire vite.

- Voilà, voilà. Dit-il en arrivant près de la porte et en souriant à son capitaine au passage.

Le capitaine ferma alors derrière Renji.

- Au fait Taicho, dit alors le rouquin en riant, elle a répondu quoi Rukia ?

- « Je suis peut être crétine mais à l'attendant c'est pas moi qui suis enfermé, obligé à remplir des papiers toute la journée. »

- Nani !? Bondit Renji. Ben répondez lui que...

- Que rien, je ne suis pas un papillon de l'enfer. Coupa froidement le brun.

Renji eut alors l'image de son capitaine en papillon de l'enfer. Évidemment, il explosa de rire devant le visage neutre et impassible de son capitaine.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'hilarant ? Demanda-t-il le plus platement du monde.

- Ben vous, je vous imagine trop en papillon de l'enfer, avec de grandes ailes noire à voyager à travers la Soul Society, à passer des messages... Expliqua le jeune homme en riant encore.

A travers son éclat de rire il ne vit même pas le regard noir de son capitaine. Et il ne le vit pas non plus commencer à partir.

Il finit tout de même par s'en rendre compte.

- Hey mais Taicho ! Vous allez où ?!

- Dormir.

- Mais pourquoi d'un coup vous...

- Bonne nuit, Renji. L'interrompit Byakuya sachant très bien comment faire taire son lieutenant.

- Bonne nuit Taicho !

- Tache de dormir cette nuit, prévint le capitaine de dos, je ne laisserai pas deux fois se reproduire la journée d'aujourd'hui.

- Promis je ferais de mon mieux !

Il regarda son capitaine s'éloigner, il sourit puis partit dans sa chambre. Cette fois, il réussit à dormir toute la nuit, alors la nuit entière puis le, enfin les sommes, dans le bureau, il se trouva ressourcé pour des semaines.

Et une chose est sûre, c'est que c'est son capitaine qui allait en pâtir...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le lendemain matin, comme ses longues heures de sommeil avaient portées leur fruit, Renji se leva encore plus tôt et arriva une heure en avance dans le bureau de son capitaine.

- O-ha-yooooo Ku-chiki-Tai-choooo ! Dit-il bienheureux en rentrant levant une jambe et un bras à chaque pas chantant avec rythme.

Le capitaine leva légèrement un sourcil tout d'abord à la chorégraphie personnalisée de Renji, puis à nouveau en tournant la tête vers l'horloge.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence de si bonne heure ?

- Ben je vous ai dit, faut que je me rattrape aujourd'hui, donc je suis venu une heure plus tôt, et ce soir, je partirai une heure plus tard !

- J'en ai assez que tu n'en fasses toujours qu'à ta tête, Abarai Renji. Siffla Byakuya énervé.

- Fuu ! M'appelez pas par mon nom entier Taicho, protesta Renji en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, ça fait trop méchant. Hey mais je réalise ! Dit-il alors en allant au bureau de son capitaine prendre deux piles. On est dimanche !

- Et ?

- Ben le dimanche c'est jour de congés pour les divisions. Et malgré tout vous venez là ? S'étonna le lieutenant.

- Congés pour ce qui est de la fonction militaire, répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux, mais le dimanche est le jour où nous recevons le plus de formulaires...

- Donc ! Analysa le lieutenant, vous allez pas partir de la journée ?!

- Sauf pour aller manger, non.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du lieutenant qui alla s'asseoir de très bonne humeur.

Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de son capitaine pendant un jour tout entier. Et malheureusement pour le capitaine Kuchiki, Renji était très en forme alors il n'arrêta pas de parler toute la matinée. L'heure de midi arriva rapidement.

- Taicho, vous allez manger chez vous le midi ? Demanda Renji.

- Ça dépend des fois.

- Et si vous ne mangez pas chez vous, vous mangez où ?

- Dans les quartiers réservés au capitaine.

- Ah... et nulle part d'autre ? Insista le lieutenant.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Renji ? Demanda Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

- Ben on pourrait manger ensemble aujourd'hui vu qu'il doit pas y avoir grand monde dans la division !

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et regarda Renji.

- Enfin c'est comme vous voulez, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa vu que de toute façon on retourne tous les deux au même endroit après.

- Cela m'est égal, répondit le capitaine Kuchiki, du moment que tu ne me déranges pas.

- Ok !

- Et surtout que tu ne manges pas la bouche ouverte. Ajouta-t-il ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son lieutenant.

- Non, rassurez-vous.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce.

- Bon, on va manger où alors ? Demanda Renji.

- Dans mes quartiers privés, où d'autre sachant que tu es obligé de rester enfermé à la division ?

- Ouais c'est vrai.

Renji suivit alors son capitaine le sourire aux lèvres.

_La classe, j'vais manger avec le capitaine Kuchiki ! Dans ses quartiers privés en plus ! La classe ! J'suis sûr j'suis le premier à y avoir le droit ! _

Pendant que Renji rêvassait, ils marchaient et finalement arrivèrent.

- Fuuuuu ! C'est classe ici ! S'étonna Renji en regardant tout autour de lui. Je suis déjà venu chez vous, mais c'est la première fois que je viens ici ! D'ailleurs c'est moi ou ça ressemble vachement à votre manoir ?

- La sixième division est depuis des milliers d'années dirigée par des Kuchiki. Répondit Byakuya. Il est normal que les quartiers privés du capitaine soient à l'image du manoir.

- Ouais mais bon, c'est trop la classe !

- Je sais oui.

Renji rit à la réponse du capitaine. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, et furent très rapidement servis.

- Fuuu ! Même ici y a des servantes ! S'étonna Renji en s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son capitaine, pour ne pas dire s'affala sur le coussin.

- Évidemment.

- Taicho ! Vous pouvez pas m'en passer une ?! Demanda Renji

Le capitaine le regarda d'une manière où la réponse n'avait même pas besoin d'être dite. Mais Renji se mit encore à rire et ils se mirent à manger. Évidemment Renji parla pendant tout le repas, de tout et n'importe quoi, s'attirant à chaque fois, soit un regard noir de son capitaine, soit un soupir, et soit, ô miracle, un micro-sourire. Puis ils retournèrent tranquillement au bureau et firent du bon travail.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa à l'image de la veille, dans la bonne humeur que Renji semblait avoir définitivement retrouvée.

Le mardi soir, où la journée s'était déroulée comme les deux précédentes, le capitaine Kuchiki revint après un temps de retard comparé à d'habitude.

- Taicho vous étiez ooooooùùùù ? Râla Renji quand il vit entrer son capitaine.

- A une réunion de capitaine. Répondit le capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène. Fais-toi beau, il y a une autre réunion avec les vices-capitaines dans un quart d'heure.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Renji.

Dix minutes après, ils se mirent donc tous les deux en direction de la première division.

- Fuu ! Fit alors Renji, j'ai beau adorer la division, ça fait du bien de voir autre chose que les murs de la sixième division quand même.

- Rassure-toi, je pense que tu n'auras presque plus à les voir désormais... Répondit le capitaine d'un ton sec.

Renji ne comprit ni ce qu'il voulait dire, ni le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit. Cependant, ils arrivèrent, donc il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Renji allait pour se mettre derrière son capitaine, mais Kira le retint par le bras.

- Hey Abarai-kun ? Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant. Viens, on doit rester au centre.

- Oh Kira ! Ça va et toi ? Et vous les gars demanda-t-il aux autres qui étaient là.

- Hey Renji ! S'écrièrent Ikkaku et Hisagi en coeur, content de retrouver leur ami qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir revu depuis des années.

Renji leur répondit par un sourire.

- Un peu de silence ! Fit le capitaine-commandant au milieu de la salle. Bon ! D'après vos capitaines, vos corvées ont été faites sans trop de problème. Sauf du côté de la onzième division où Madarame Ikkaku a opposé de la résistance au début. Mais qui après affrontement avec son capitaine s'est résolu à obéir. Par conséquent, je vous relève de votre corvée. A partir de demain, vous pouvez reprendre l'entraînement comme tout autre gradé du Seireitei. Et que cela vous serve de leçon. Si par malheur je vous surprends une nouvelle fois à créer des groupes comme vous l'avez fait...

_Quoi, quoi, quoi ?! S'affola Renji intérieurement, n'écoutant même plus le commandant. Comment ça c'est fini ? Mais... _

Il se retourna vers le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait les yeux fermés.

_Putain !_

- Donc, en sortant de cette salle vous êtes libres. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les rangs se défirent, et Renji suivit son capitaine du regard qui sortait de la salle, les yeux fermés n'ayant pas un regard pour lui. Ses amis l'amenèrent dehors avec eux.

- Alors Renji ! Raconte ! Fit Matsumoto. Pas trop dur ?

Mais Renji était bien trop occupé à suivre des yeux son capitaine qui s'éloignait.

- Oi ! Renji ! Le frappa Ikkaku pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Hein quoi ?

- Ben on te demandait comment ça s'était passé pour toi ces jours-ci ? Fit Kira.

- Surtout avec un coincé comme le Kuchiki ! Rajouta Hisagi en riant.

- Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce tu parles toi ? Tu le connais pas. S'énerva Renji ce qui provoqua un froid entre les six amis.

- Euh, je disais ça juste pour rire Abarai, du calme. Fit Hisagi.

- Ouais je sais désolé mec, juste que j'suis crevé en ce moment. Essaya de se rattraper Renji.

C'est vrai... Il était censé détester le capitaine Kuchiki...

- Et vous alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Mais il n'écouta qu'à moitié les réponses de ces derniers.

- Bon, alors ! Et si on fêtait ça en mangeant tous ensemble ? Proposa Matsumoto.

- Sans alcool tant qu'à faire, dit Yumichika en riant.

- Et au milieu d'autre personnes aussi. Ajouta Kira.

- Et sans combats ! Dirent-ils tous en coeur.

- Ben ok ! On y va !

Renji les accompagna donc, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais il y alla et mangea avec eux.

Et... il passa la soirée la plus ennuyeuse de toute sa vie.

Il faisait semblant de rire aux blagues de ses amis, mais il était vraiment ailleurs et pas d'humeur à rire... Il s'en alla donc vers une heure et demie du matin alors qu'avant il serait parti vers le milieu-fin de la nuit.

Il soupira en rentrant à la sixième division. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea par réflexe vers le QG mais réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire, et que de toute façon, à cette heure-là plus personne ne devait y être. Encore de plus mauvaise humeur qu'à l'origine, il alla se coucher. Et c'était surtout le fait d'être de mauvaise humeur qui l'énervait plus que le reste. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il posa son badge de lieutenant ses sandales et s'allongea sur son lit et resta pensif le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à huit heures moins le quart, son heure habituelle. Il prit une douche salvatrice, mangea un morceau, se brossa les dents et sortit de sa chambre. Il était de meilleure humeur que la veille.

- Oi Rikichi ! Salua le lieutenant en ébouriffant les cheveux de ce dernier.

- Oh Abarai-san ! S'étonna le jeune homme en s'inclinant le feu aux joues.

- Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce tu deviens ?

- J'attendais avec impatience votre retour déjà, ça c'est sûr.

Le lieutenant se mit à sourire.

- Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir ! Bon allez, je dois te laisser j'ai à faire, on parlera un de ces quatre ! A plus mec ! Salua Renji en lui faisant un signe de main de dos.

Rikichi le regarda partir avec presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que Renji lui parlait si gentiment, et... il lui avait touché les cheveux...?! Hallucina-t-il toujours le feu aux joues.

De son côté Renji continua sa route.

- J'entre.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Renji ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Renji se tourna vers son capitaine, et son visage qui jusqu'à présent était fermé se mit à sourire.

- Je sais pas ! Eh bien que dire ?! Une soudaine et subite envie de remplir des dossiers m'a prise en me levant ce matin. Dit-il en riant en allant prendre deux piles sur le bureau de son capitaine qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_Que fait-il là ? Pensa le brun en le suivant des yeux. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à le voir débarquer là. Je pensais qu'il resterait au contraire sans arrêt avec ses amis pour compenser les jours enfermés qu'il a passé sans voir personne... Alors, que fait-il là ? Continua-t-il de s'interroger en suivant des yeux tous les mouvements de ce dernier._

- Dites Taicho, dit Renji en commençant à écrire, maintenant que je peux de nouveau m'entraîner, vous pourrez m'apprendre le sort de kido ? Vous m'aviez promis hein !

- Je ne t'ai rien promis. Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux. J'ai dit on verra, et oui, on verra.

- Héhé ! Fit le lieutenant. Y a aussi l'autre sort là, le bakudo # 15 aussi !

- Oublie, même dans tes plus doux rêves tu n'arriveras pas à le faire celui-là.

- Hey ! Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Je vous parie qu'en deux mois je peux le faire !

- Tu peux aisément rajouter deux zéros derrière.

- J'y crois pas ! Comment vous me sous-estimez ! Faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est pas parce que je parais faible en sort que je ne peux pas progresser hein ! P'têtre même que je pourrais vous surpasser en kido un jour !

Le capitaine releva les yeux vers le lieutenant, il le regarda de manière neutre, puis d'un coup, il se mit à rire doucement.

- Quoi !? J'ai rien dit de drôle, wow !

Le capitaine essaya de cacher son amusement, mais eut beaucoup de mal. Renji faisait vraiment beaucoup d'humour parfois... Lui, le lieutenant le plus faible en kido qu'il avait vu de sa carrière, pensa-t-il, le battre lui, un des capitaines les plus doués dans le domaine ? C'était tellement insensé que même s'il s'appelait Byakuya Kuchiki, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pendant qu'il essayait de se contenir un maximum, Renji continuait de râler.

- WOOOOOOWW ?! C'est pas drôle ! Vous verrez ! Oui j'y arriverai !

- Renji, dit alors sérieusement le capitaine les yeux fermés en posant son poing fermé devant sa bouche pour essayer de contenir et cacher son rire tant qu'il le pouvait, silence.

- NON ! Mais vous verrez Kuchiki-Taicho ! Moquez-vous de moi tant que vous le pouvez ! Mais rira bien qui c'est qui rira à la fin aussi hein !

_Urusai Renji, tais-toi... Pria intérieurement Byakuya._

En effet, plus le lieutenant répondait, plus le capitaine avait du mal à contenir son rire. Heureusement pour lui, son calvaire prit fin car Renji finit par conclure :

- Pffeu ! Fit celui-ci en levant les épaules et en faisant un geste dédaigneux avec son poignet digne d'une précieuse de la haute société.

Le capitaine se racla la gorge pour cacher le rire qu'il sentait venir.

- Silence Abarai-fukutaicho. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde le regard devenant dur. J'ai entendu assez d'âneries pour la journée. Si tu es venu ici ce n'est pas flemmarder, alors mets-toi au travail. Et en vitesse ! Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Renji le regarder en faisant un « o » avec sa bouche.

- Je ne vous savais pas si bon acteur Taicho... Je suis impressionné. Fit Renji en hochant la tête positivement lorsqu'il se mit à écrire.

_Tu ne pouvais pas au moins faire semblant d'y croire ? Songea le capitaine en plissant les yeux. _

Mais il ne répondit rien et se concentra sur ses dossiers rapidement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Et tandis qu'il se remettait au travail, Renji lui, releva la tête pour l'observer les joues légèrement rosies avec un sourire, en repensant au petit rire que son capitaine avait laissé échapper auparavant. Il avait été si doux et retenu à la fois… C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait rire si franchement...

Ses joues étaient vraiment rouge à présent…

Ils continuèrent de remplir des dossiers un moment jusqu'à que ce soit l'heure d'aller s'entraîner. Le capitaine se leva alors. Renji le regarda faire et par habitude de rester dans le bureau quand son capitaine s'en allait, il resta assis.

Le capitaine se tourna alors vers lui.

- Je suis impressionné, dit-il alors en fermant les yeux, constater que la paperasse te passionne à un point tel que tu en refuses même de venir t'entraîner t'attire tout mon respect...

- Euh... Fit Renji en se levant d'un bond, désolé Kuchiki-Taicho mais je crois que pour le coup, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je gagnerai votre respect ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Puis il sortit Zabimaru de son fourreau :

- En avant ! Celui que vous redoutiez tous est de retour ! Hé hé !

Byakuya ferma les yeux de désespoir et ils allèrent à l'entraînement. Renji s'entraîna à la Renji : comme un bourrin. Multiplié par deux par le fait qu'il ait loupé tant d'entraînements. Il évinça tout le monde, sauf bien sûr son capitaine contre qui il prit, tout de même, plaisir à se battre. A la fin de l'entraînement, les shinigamis partirent mais les deux dirigeants de la division restèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement et allèrent dans le stand de tir de kido.

- Allez Taicho ! Je suis prêt, montrez-moi ! Dit alors Renji tout excité d'enfin pouvoir essayer de faire ce kido qui le narguait dans le livre depuis plusieurs jours.

- Non, c'est à toi d'essayer de le faire d'abord.

- Ok !

Renji se concentra et récita l'incantation :

- Ô seigneur de sang et de violence ! Entraîné par le chant de ton aurore et l'éclat de ta lumière ! Illumine la plaine de ton aura ! Enchante la foule de par ton illusion ! Exprime la mélodie de ta douleur ! Bakudo # 87 ! Kurenai ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais à la place d'exploser la cible, il s'explosa lui-même... Original.

- Fuuu... J'étais sûr... Soupira-t-il en se dépoussiérant.

- Tu n'étais pas assez concentré sur ta cible, expliqua le capitaine. Recommence.

- Hai ! Ô seigneur de sang et de louange ! Entraîné par...

- Pardon ? L'interrompit Byakuya plissant ses yeux anthracite avec dureté.

- Quoi j'ai dit... Hu merde ! Réalisa le lieutenant.

- Tu n'es absolument pas concentré Renji, tu n'y arriveras jamais dans de telles conditions... Tu me fais perdre mon temps... Dit le capitaine les yeux clos s'apprêtant à partir.

- Non, non ! Partez pas Taicho s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi, et montrez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Le capitaine soupira et alla sur l'une des cibles à côté.

- Reste là où tu es, je fais ce sort sans incantation habituellement donc je ne sais pas quelle puissance va en ressortir avec... Regarde et écoute-moi attentivement. Lui dit le capitaine. Je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois.

- Hai... approuva le lieutenant en regardant effectivement son capitaine de manière concentrée.

Byakuya ferma les yeux et avança ses deux mains gantées devant lui.

- Visualise le trou noir à l'intérieur de ton esprit... Commença-t-il à expliquer, imagine-toi te plongeant au milieu de ce dernier. Ne perd pas de vue ta cible. Reste concentré à chaque instant et dit ton incantation : Ô seigneur de sang et de violence... Commença Byakuya d'une voix calme et lente les yeux fermés, entraîné par le chant de ton aurore et l'éclat de ta lumière... Illumine la plaine de ton aura, enchante la foule de par ton illusion, exprime la mélodie de ta douleur et cette douleur... chante-la nous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réduits et entraînés dans ton néant... Bakudo # 87, dit-il alors en ouvrant les yeux brillants, Kurenai !

Et de là, toute la puissance et lumière qui s'était accumulée autour du capitaine se projeta d'un seul coup dans un énorme rayon de son et de lumière rouge foncée. Cela explosa trois cibles en plus de la sienne tellement le sort était puissant.

Renji le regardait stupéfait.

- Mais comment-il peut faire des trucs pareils... c'est magnifique... Murmura-t-il sous le choc. Taichooo, s'exclama t-il alors quand ce dernier revint vers lui, vous avez ajouté une phrase qui était pas sur le livre à la fin ! Ça sortait d'où ? Demanda le rouquin impressionné.

- C'est un sort que m'a appris mon grand-père, la dernière phrase n'est pas connue des Shinigamis, mais elle double la puissance du sort jeté et il peut atteindre toute sorte d'ennemis. Nous transmettons le secret de ce sort de génération en génération dans la famille Kuchiki.

- Et vous venez de me le dire... Je suis touché Taicho, et je...

- Garde tes remerciements pour toi, je n'en ai cure. En revanche, prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de te donner ma confiance en même temps que le secret de ce sort, et réussis-le. Lui répondit le capitaine Kuchiki de son regard perçant.

Le lieutenant, déjà concentré sur sa cible ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux...

_Le trou noir... Oui c'est ça, jette toi dedans... Oui comme ça parfait, je le sens j'y suis..._

- Ô seigneur de sang et de violence... Commença-t-il concentré, entraîné par le chant de ton aurore et l'éclat de ta lumière, illumine la plaine de ton aura, enchante le foule de par ton illusion, exprime la mélodie de ta douleur et cette douleur... chante-la nous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réduits et entraînés dans ton néant... Bakudo # 87 ! Kurenai !

Une explosion de son s'en alla alors de ses mains et alla atterrir sur la cible. C'était évidemment beaucoup moins puissant que celui de son capitaine, mais ça l'était quand même beaucoup.

- YATTA ! Hurla Renji en levant les bras en l'air le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le capitaine sourit discrètement.

- Taichooooooo ! S'exclama Renji en courant vers lui, j'ai réussi !

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son capitaine il ne s'arrêta pas et le prit dans ses bras de joie.

- C'est grâce à vous merci ! J'ai lancé le sort le plus puissant de toute ma vie ! Merciii !

De son côté, le capitaine Kuchiki se raidit au contact de Renji. Il n'enlaçait jamais personne, et personne ne l'enlaçait non plus. C'était... inhabituel pour lui.

- Renji... Appela alors le capitaine immobile de sa voix monotone.

- Taicho ! C'est énorme ! Continuait toujours de s'exclamer Renji en serrant son capitaine contre lui.

- Renji !

- Hein quoi ? S'arrêta alors le lieutenant en se reculant légèrement de son capitaine pour voir son visage mais sans le lâcher pour autant.

Le capitaine le regarda alors.

- Oups ! Réalisa Renji en le lâchant et en se grattant la tête les joues rosies. Mais c'était énorme non !? Demanda-t-il en ayant déjà retrouvé sa joie.

- Ça aurait pu être pire effectivement. Approuva le capitaine. Cependant, maintenant que tu le tiens, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes constamment car il était encore très faible.

- Oui, vous pouvez me croire, je m'entraînerai dessus... Et évidemment, je ne dirai le sort à personne... Sauf si je croise un p'tit Kuchiki par là... Rajouta-t-il en riant.

Byakuya ferma les yeux avec un soupir inaudible.

- Allons manger. Annonça-t-il platement.

Renji le suivit en silence.

_C'est une invitation ça ? Sourit-il avec malice avant que son sourire niais n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres._

Ils allèrent dans le quartier privé du capitaine Kuchiki. Ce dernier alla prendre une douche. Mais Renji n'osa pas demander à en prendre une.

- Tu es vraiment très sale Renji. Dit alors le capitaine debout de dos.

Le lieutenant, commençant maintenant à connaître à la perfection son capitaine, sourit, se leva puis le suivit. L'héritier Kuchiki l'amena silencieusement à une salle de bain.

- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire au fond. Signala-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup Taicho.

Le capitaine partit les yeux fermés. Renji sourit et alla prendre sa douche. Une fois fini, il sortit et alla dans la pièce principale où il ne trouva pas son capitaine. Il alla s'asseoir sur le couloir de l'extérieur, la vue était vraiment magnifique. Son capitaine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils se mirent alors à table et discutèrent un peu de tout. Du kido en général, de la division, et autres... Renji ne pouvant comme d'habitude s'empêcher de dire des bêtises toutes les deux minutes au plus grand désespoir de son capitaine.

Puis ils retournèrent à leur division remplir leurs devoirs de hauts-gradés.

A la fin de leur service, au moment de se séparer, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit.

- Et faute de faire le papillon de l'enfer, dit Renji en riant, vous pouvez juste passer le bonjour à votre soeur ?

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

- Ouais mais je sais pas quand je pourrais la croiser vu que...

- Elle est actuellement dans le manoir Kuchiki. L'interrompit le capitaine.

- Oui mais Taicho ! J'peux pas me pointer comme ça chez vous ! Ça se fait pas !

Le capitaine se retourna lentement vers lui et à son regard, Renji leva les mains.

- J'ai rien dis, je vous suis...

Ils marchèrent en silence.

- Taicho ?

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas dans le monde réel un de ces quatre ?

- Pour ?

- J'sais pas moi, c'est beau là-bas, puis surtout c'est super marrant, les humains ont des tas de trucs drôles.

- Comme ces choses loufoques que tu me ramènes à chaque fois ? Non merci. Répondit le capitaine les yeux fermés.

- Oui mais pas que ça, faut vraiment faire des trucs là-bas. On y va et promis je vous fais visiter tout ce qu'il y a.

- Et qui va s'occuper de la sixième si nous allons tous les deux sur terre ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Ben le troisième siège ! Hitsugaya-Taicho et Rangiku-san l'ont déjà fait plein de fois ça. Pourquoi pas nous ?

- Hmm... Répondit simplement le capitaine en guise de réponse.

_Je suis censé interpréter ça comment ? S'interrogea Renji les yeux au ciel._

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au manoir qui était près de la sixième division. En cherchant un peu, ils croisèrent Rukia.

- Rukia ! S'exclama Renji en voyant cette dernière qui lui avait manqué. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en allant lui ébouriffer les cheveux, la vache, j'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus petite qu'avant.

A cette dernière remarque, Rukia lui mit un coup de poing dans le menton.

- Itaiii ! Se plaint Renji. Pff, l'accueil des Kuchiki laisse vraiment à désirer !

- Pardon ?

Renji se tourna vers Byakuya, en riant gêné.

- Enfin, des Kuchiki, filles, petites et brunes.

Il se prit une autre tarte.

- Je vais manger, annonça Byakuya, s'il y en a qui veulent manger, c'est maintenant.

- Oui moi ! S'exclama Renji. J'ai la daaaalle ! enfin, je crie famine, se rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard de son capitaine.

- Rukia ? Demanda le capitaine à sa soeur.

- Ah mais moi j'ai déjà dîné. Mais merci pour l'invitation Nii-sama. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est normal, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Renji le suivit faisant la moue.

- C'est pas juste ! Rouspéta-t-il à son capitaine en marchant derrière lui, Rukia quand elle vous dit merci vous lui répondez, et moi jamais !

- Et ?

- Et, bah c'pas juste... Dit-il de nouveau en faisant la moue.

Le capitaine ne lui répondit pas et marcha en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle pour dîner où ils furent servis très rapidement.

- Si un jour je suis capitaine, je demanderais à avoir exactement la même maison que vous Taicho. Annonça alors Renji.

- Renji... Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux, il te faudra au moins quinze vies pour pouvoir te payer une maison comme celle-là.

- Ben je deviendrais riche moi aussi ! Rétorqua le lieutenant.

- Et comment ?

- Prostitution ! Il paraît que ça paye super bien dans le monde réel.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil. Et la majeure partie du repas tourna autour de « comment devenir riche en 10 leçons par Abarai Renji » Évidemment, toutes les leçons plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Puis à la fin du repas, ils allèrent rejoindre Rukia. Ils discutèrent tous les trois et ils ne tardèrent pas à aller dormir.

- Bon, ben, je vais y aller. Dit Renji en se levant. Merci Kuchiki-Taicho de m'avoir accueilli chez vous.

- Bah t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi tu restes pas ici ? Demanda Rukia.

- Bah parce que ça se fait pas ! Lui répondit Renji.

- Mais t'es donc vraiment crétin ?! Lui lança Rukia. Nii-sama, ça te dérange si Renji reste dormir ?

- Du moment qu'aucun bruit ne vient me gêner, cela m'est égal. Répondit-il les yeux fermés.

- Voilà.

- C'est toi la crétine ! Rétorqua Renji.

- Je vais dormir. Annonça alors Byakuya en se levant.

- Bonne nuit Nii-sama.

- Bonne nuit Rukia.

- Bonne nuit Taicho, dit à son tour Renji, et merci de m'accueillir chez vous, et pour aujourd'hui et pour les autres jours. Enfin merci pour tout quoi.

Le capitaine qui était de dos tourna la tête vers lui.

- De rien Renji. Répondit-il alors avec un drôle de regard avant de sortir de la pièce.

Renji sourit, il l'avait eu sa réponse...

- Bon la crétine, on va dormir nous aussi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est toi le crétin qui a été sanctionné j'sais pas combien de temps !

- Tais-toi pingnouffette !

- Toi même !

Et ainsi, en se disant de jolis mots d'amour, ils allèrent dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, il n'y a rien de plus encourageant qu'une critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Désolée pour la longue intervalle entre chaque post, je suis toujours insatisfaite du résultat donc je suis continuellement susceptible de changer des petits détails, d'où je laisse le plus de temps possible entre chaque chapitre. Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et bonne lecture à vous ! :]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Renji se fit réveiller par un coussin que le heurta. Il sursauta en criant et vit Rukia morte de rire.

- Hey ! Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça toi ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi, ça fait 50 000 fois que je t'appelle tu répondais pas, alors j'ai dû user de la manière forte. Expliqua Rukia.

_'Tain mais tous des brutes ces Kuchiki... Pensa Renji en se grattant la tête._

Il pensa alors à son capitaine.

- Il est quelle heure là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Six heures et demi. Répondit Rukia en rangeant son futon.

- Fuuu ! Ça va pas de me lever si tôt ?! Ok ! Tel frère, telle soeur quoi !

- Urusai ! Et viens bouffer. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Ils se mirent alors à table.

- Pff, Kuchiki Taicho aurait quand même pu m'attendre avant de partir à la division. Râla le rouquin en constatant l'absence de son capitaine.

- Kuchiki-Taicho quoi ?

- AH ! Taicho ! Sursauta Renji en se tournant vers la porte d'où son capitaine venait de débarquer. Ben vu que vous n'étiez pas là et que vous m'aviez dit aller à la division à 6 heures et demie j'ai cru que vous étiez parti sans moi, et je trouvais ça dommage car...

- Tu as montre en main dix minutes pour revenir dans cette pièce préparé à partir, si tu veux y aller en même temps que moi. Annonça le capitaine en fermant les yeux. Je ne t'attendrai pas plus longtemps.

- Haaii ! S'exclama Renji en se retournant puis en avalant la fin de son bol à toute allure puis en partant en courant s'habiller.

Six minutes plus tard, il était revenu dans la pièce.

- Je suis prêt !

- T'es toujours aussi lent... Dit Rukia toujours à table les yeux fermés.

- Urusai ! T'aurai pas mieux fait, boke ! Alors ne...

Il s'interrompit en voyant son capitaine commencer à partir de la pièce.

- Bon, ben à plus la crétine !

- C'est ça, à plus le crétin, qui se fait punir pendant deux semaines...

- Pffeu ! Fit-il en sortant de la pièce puis il marcha un peu plus vite pour rattraper son capitaine. Fu ! Vous marchez vite Taicho !

- Ou tu es lent. Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

- Pas vrai ! En plus d'avoir la force, j'ai la vitesse. Héhé !

- Hmm...

- Pff ! Et encore vous me sous-estimez !

Le trajet se passa ainsi, à râler tout du long pour Renji. Même dans le bureau.

Pendant ce temps le capitaine l'observait silencieusement, constatant qu'une fois de plus, il restait ici plutôt que partir faire sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude complètement contradictoire de son lieutenant. Mais il ne dit rien, et se mit au travail sous les braillements incessants du jeune homme.

Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble comme la veille. Paperasse le matin, puis entraînement où ils ne restèrent que tous les deux, douche et repas chez Byakuya. Paperasse le midi, puis entraînement, douche chez Byakuya et paperasse pendant un bon moment le soir. Sauf que cette fois ci, Renji n'osa pas s'inviter à nouveau chez son capitaine, donc ils se séparèrent au moment d'aller dormir.

Et ils gardèrent ce rythme plusieurs jours, au plus grand bonheur du lieutenant d'ailleurs.

Cependant le capitaine était de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension. Alors un jour, avant de partir à l'entraînement du midi, il entra dans le vif du sujet. Renji allait se lever de table pour partir mais le capitaine le retint et lui dit de rester assis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Taicho ? Demanda alors Renji étonné en se rasseyant face à son capitaine.

- Renji, commença le capitaine en fermant les yeux, j'exige des explications.

- A propos de quoi ?

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- A propos de toi, et ton attitude.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai fait quoi ? S'inquiéta le lieutenant.

- Pourquoi t'efforces-tu toujours à rester à la division, au bureau, alors que je t'ai autorisé à pouvoir faire ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda le capitaine.

Le lieutenant resta silencieux et regarda sur le côté.

- Ma présence continuelle vous dérange ?

- Ne me réponds pas par une question je te prie. Répondit durement le capitaine. Réponds à ma question. Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

Renji tourna alors une fois de plus la tête sur la côté.

- Je... Parce que... j'en ai envie. Répondit-il simplement. Je ne pose pas vraiment de question dessus.

- Je croyais que ce dont tu avais envie c'était de retrouver tes amis pour t'amuser autant que tu le voulais ? Et qu'à l'inverse tu voulais éviter à tout prix de rester enfermé dans un bureau. Tu as toujours été ainsi.

- On a tous besoin de changement à un moment de sa vie... Marmonna-t-il toujours la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai, avant j'aurais préféré mourir que rester plus d'une demie heure dans un bureau à remplir des dossiers. Et à l'inverse, j'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir m'amuser avec mes potes... Mais... L'autre soir, quand j'ai appris que ma sanction était finie, à la place de sauter sur place tellement j'aurais dû être heureux, j'ai été malheureux. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'ai été triste, enfin non mais je sais pas comment expliquer. Après, je suis allé manger avec tous les autres, et d'habitude je suis toujours le premier à rire et faire des conneries mais là... Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé dans une soirée. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place... Je voulais partir... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Renji ? Demanda le capitaine les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ces changements si subits et surtout improbables ? Tu es Abarai Renji, le lieutenant le plus fougueux et remuant de la Soul Society, dit-il en soupirant, je ne vois donc pas ce que toi, avec ton caractère, peux trouver d'attractif et de distrayant dans le fait de rester dans un bureau à remplir des dossiers pendant des heures, à suivre les ordres sans jamais broncher, à tout faire comme...

- Vous... L'interrompit alors le lieutenant en tournant la tête vers lui et en le regardant sérieusement.

- Moi ? Demanda le capitaine en soutenant son regard.

- Oui, vous.

- Comment ça moi ? Que dois-je comprendre exactement ? Demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y a pas plus clair pourtant, que j'ai envie de rester avec vous, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un du genre à se prendre la tête, et à lutter contre ses ressentis ou ses envies. Si, oui, je me suis pris la tête sur ça, une nuit entière, mais le lendemain c'était fini. J'ai décidé de faire que ce mon instinct me dictait. Et ce matin là, mon instinct m'a mené au bureau de la sixième division, à vous.

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta à le regarder en silence, ses yeux anthracites vides d'émotion.

- Tu me détestes pourtant.

Le lieutenant leva un sourcil, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Moi, vous détester ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

- Tu m'as toujours détesté, Renji. Affirma le capitaine.

- Au début, et non même pas, c'était pas vraiment de la haine, mais plutôt, une sorte de jalousie, d'envie et de complexe d'infériorité... Lui dit-il du tac-o-tac. Parce que vous étiez celui qui m'avait « volé » ma meilleure amie, ma soeur, celle avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis mon apparition à la Soul Society. Et d'un coup, vous aviez décidé de l'adopter. Comprenez que de mon côté je...

- Je comprends. L'interrompit Byakuya.

- Et donc voilà, je ne vous connaissais pas, je voulais vous surpasser, et reprendre Rukia rien que pour moi. Vous étiez l'homme à abattre en quelque sorte. Mais il s'est avéré, que même par la force je n'ai pas pu. Du coup, je suis resté votre lieutenant... J'ai appris à vous connaître un peu plus au fil de temps, et j'ai arrêté de vous voir comme une menace. De toute façon, Rukia resterait ma meilleure amie quoi qu'il se passe, je me suis fait une raison. Et voilà... Maintenant, pour ce qui était du sentiment que j'avais envers vous, il s'est plus transformé en une sorte d'objectif et d'admiration à la fois... J'admire votre force, et je vous admire. Et mon objectif, même s'il ne sera peut être jamais atteint est d'être comme vous, et de vous surpasser.

- Tu ne me détestes pas... Dit alors le capitaine Kuchiki en le regardant toujours de manière neutre.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de rire de la réponse de son capitaine. Puis il se calma et le regarda.

- Je ne vous déteste pas non... Murmura-t-il.

Et ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis au bout d'une bonne minute silencieuse, le capitaine ferma les yeux et se leva.

- Allons-nous entraîner... On nous attend.

_Hein et c'est tout ? 'Tain, avec ce que je viens de lui dire c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire ? Qu'on aille s'entraîner ?! Putain..._

Le capitaine se retourna voyant que Renji ne suivait pas. Mais ce dernier finit par se lever et le suivre en silence. Et tout le trajet se fit également en silence car c'était toujours Renji qui commençait à parler alors s'il ne le faisait pas, ça n'était certainement pas son capitaine qui le ferait.

Ils allèrent donc à l'entraînement qui se passa normalement sauf que Renji fut l'ombre de lui même. C'était à dire qu'il faisait exactement tout comme il le fallait, il était calme tout du long et ne parlait pratiquement pas. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils allèrent malgré tout, tous les deux au terrain de kido. Le capitaine Kuchiki montra quelques sorts à Renji que ce dernier exécuta tant bien que mal. Enfin, plutôt mal au goût du capitaine qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer.

- C'était ton entraînement de kido le plus mauvais aujourd'hui Renji. C'était un désastre, tu n'étais absolument pas concentré. Dit le capitaine en partant.

Renji le regarda énervé mais préféra ne rien dire donc il le suivit en silence. Et comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, il pensa aller manger avec son capitaine, mais cette fois-ci ce dernier émit une réticence.

- Je préfère rester seul ce soir. Annonça le capitaine en se mettant à marcher.

- Et pourquoi ?! Demanda Renji

- J'ai besoin de calme... Répondit simplement le brun en partant sous l'oeil effaré de son lieutenant.

Il partit alors de son côté énervé.

_Mais putain ! A quoi il nous joue là !? Râla intérieurement le rouquin qui alla manger de son côté._

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il retourna sans plus attendre au bureau et ne trouva pas son capitaine.

_De mieux en mieux, maintenant il met 300 ans pour bouffer ! _

Mais le capitaine finit par rentrer sous les yeux meurtriers du lieutenant. Il alla à son bureau les yeux fermés n'ayant pas un regard pour Renji.

_Putain mais j'hallucine... Pensa Renji intérieurement._

Il vit le capitaine se mettre au travail en silence. Il secoua la tête et se mit alors également à écrire plus énervé que jamais. Et toute la soirée se passa de la sorte.

Toute la soirée, le capitaine Kuchiki fit comme si Renji n'était pas dans la pièce. Avant cela aurait été habituel, mais plus avec les trois semaines qui avaient précédées... A la fin de la soirée, lorsque le capitaine finit de ranger son bureau, il alla à la porte. Cependant Renji ne bougeait pas et le regardait durement.

- Si dans les dix prochaines secondes tu n'es pas sorti de cette pièce je la ferme, dit le capitaine les yeux fermés, qu'importe si tu restes dedans.

Le lieutenant eut un rictus. Il se leva et resta près de son capitaine et de la porte mais ne sortit pas pour autant. Il resta simplement là à le regarder.

- Tant pis pour toi, déclara le capitaine Kuchiki en commençant à sortir.

Mais soudainement, Renji grogna et le retint par le bras. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et plaqua son capitaine contre le mur par l'épaule. Ledit capitaine ne dit rien et le regarda face à lui.

- Taicho ! Fit alors le lieutenant en levant la tête vers lui son bras retenant toujours le corps du capitaine, c'est quoi cette attitude fuyante que vous avez d'un coup ?

Le capitaine ne répondit rien et continua de le regarder de façon neutre.

- Avant on mangeait tous les repas ensemble, sauf le matin, et là, vous êtes parti dans votre coin, prétextant vous avez besoin de calme ?! Et vous n'avez pas sorti un mot de la soirée !

- Je n'ai jamais été bavard. Répondit simplement le capitaine.

- Pas de ça avec moi Taicho ! Rétorqua le lieutenant les sourcils froncés. Si vous avez un problème avec ce que je vous ai dit ce midi, soyez clair et dites-le moi directement. Mais ne fuyez pas comme ça, ce n'est même pas digne de vous !

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Répondit le capitaine toujours en le regardant.

Renji, dont le bras posé sur son épaule commençait à faiblir, baissa la tête.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Renji tenant son capitaine la tête baissée, et le capitaine le regardant toujours de ses yeux anthracites.

- 24 heures... Murmura alors soudainement Renji, la tête baissée. Donnez-moi 24 heures...

- De ?

- De vous... Dit le lieutenant en relevant la tête vers le capitaine. 24 heures, rien que vous et moi, sans paperasse, sans entraînement, demain on sera dimanche, jour de congés... Je vous demande juste 24 heures Taicho, après... je ne vous demanderai plus rien et je repartirai si ma présence vous dérange tant que ça, vous aurez juste à oublier les trois semaines que nous venons de passer. Je redeviendrai le lieutenant dispersé que j'étais et je ne viendrai plus. Juste 24 heures... Supplia-t-il du regard en secouant la tête d'une voix basse.

Le capitaine resta silencieux à le regarder.

- Renji, dit-il alors de sa voix plate, réalises-tu ce que tu es en train de me demander ?

- Oui je sais, ça craint, même moi j'me demande comment je peux dire un truc pareil, mais... s'il vous plaît... 24 heures... murmura-t-il en le regardant avec une lueur dans les yeux, après vous aurez juste à oublier ça et moi ça m'enlèvera une énorme épine du pied...

Le capitaine qui continuait de le regarder ferma alors les yeux. Il enleva le bras de Renji sur son épaule en silence puis commença à partir.

- Bonne nuit Renji.

- Taicho... Soupira alors le lieutenant en regardant ce dernier partir.

Il le regarda, une lueur de tristesse animant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vue.

Il ferma alors les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il les rouvrit et repartit à sa chambre. En arrivant dans la pièce, il alla directement se mettre sous sa couette.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'suis con... A quoi je m'attendais ? C'est Kuchiki-Taicho... Je ne pouvais que me faire remballer... Et d'ailleurs pourquoi même est-ce que je lui ai demandé un truc pareil. Et à quoi je pensais en lui demandant ça ? J'aime les nichons moi ! C'est quoi cette attitude suspecte ?_

_Mais c'est sorti tout seul...Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant que je lui ai demandé un truc pareil...?_

- K'so... Soupira-t-il en emmitouflant la couette sur sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva complètement fatigué, las et désespéré. Il alla prendre une douche gelée pour se réveiller mais sans succès. Il s'habilla lentement, et alla pas plus rapidement au bureau de la division en ne répondant même pas aux shinigamis qui le saluaient tant il était ailleurs. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau, il bloqua.

_Et si je rentrais pas ? Commença-t-il à songer. Oui pas con, je pars et je m'éloigne de lui. Avec un peu de chance il oubliera ma connerie d'hier... T'façon tout ça commençait à devenir vraiment trop louche. Ou alors je..._

_- _Je sais que tu es là, Renji.

Le lieutenant sursauta. Il laissait échapper tellement de Reiatsu que même son capitaine à l'intérieur du bureau l'avait senti venir ?

- Fff... Soupira Renji en ouvrant finalement la porte. Bonjour Kuchiki-Taicho. Salua-t-il en allant directement à sa droite, à son bureau, n'osant même pas tourner la tête vers son capitaine.

Il y eut un moment de silence car le capitaine ne répondit pas.

_- _Tu resteras deux heures en plus chaque jour de la semaine qui arrive pour compenser ce que tu n'auras pas fait ce dimanche.

Renji leva alors vivement la tête vers son capitaine, choqué.

- Et les 24 heures, continua le capitaine en le regardant durement, elles seront à mes conditions : c'est à dire où, quand et comme je veux.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin en même temps que son coeur qui battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

- Hai... Répondit-il doucement avec ce sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

- Bien. Dit alors le capitaine en se levant les yeux fermés. Suis-moi dans ce cas.

Le sourire de Renji s'agrandit et il se leva en suivant effectivement le capitaine.

_Putain ! Il a dit oui ! J'en reviens pas !_

Il suivit le capitaine en silence ne sachant pas où ce dernier le mènerait mais ça lui été égal. Tant qu'il était avec lui, et seuls, tout lui conviendrait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

_- _On va où Taicho ? Finit par demander Renji voyant qu'ils prenaient une direction qui lui était totalement inconnue.

- Tu verras. Répondit simplement le capitaine.

Renji sourit et se tut en lui suivant. Ils marchèrent plutôt longtemps.

- Hmm, Taichooo ! Se plaint le lieutenant en faisant la moue, j'ai mal aux jambes !

- Silence ou je m'en vais.

- Hup ! J'ai rien dit ! Rectifia-t-il en levant les mains.

Il se tut un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole deux minutes plus tard :

- On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda-t-il alors en grimaçant.

Le capitaine se retourna vers lui le regard glacial.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, silence. Bougonna-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui après presque une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent.

- FUUUUUUUU ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la beauté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

C'était une grande plaine dont l'incroyable et resplendissant vert de l'herbe s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue. Il y avait plusieurs arbres, de nombreux cerisiers entre autres. Ils étaient en pleine floraison, ainsi les pétales voltigeaient dans toutes les directions. Ce qui faisait surtout la beauté de l'endroit était l'immense rivière qui la traversait au milieu.

- FUUUU ! Fit alors de nouveau Renji en regardant partout autour de lui. Mais Taicho ! Comment c'est magnifique ici !

- Je sais oui. Dit le capitaine les yeux fermés.

- Mais ! Comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit ?! C'est pommé ! On est où d'ailleurs ?

- Dans les plaines de la onzième division, et j'ai trouvé cet endroit totalement par hasard. Expliqua Byakuya en ouvrant les yeux.

Il regarda les cerisiers autour de lui et les pétales qui les quittaient.

- Cependant, ajouta-t-il doucement en saisissant l'un des pétales, je ne suis jamais venu ici en période de printemps et de floraison des cerisiers.

Il porta alors le pétale à son visage les yeux fermés.

- C'est vraiment somptueux... Finit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Renji l'observait, le visage détendu qu'il avait en cet instant, ses yeux fermés, ce pétale frôlant ses lèvres...

Il ne réalisa pas que ses joues avaient rosies et que son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_Putain... Mais c'est lui le somptueux ouais... Pensa-t-il alors intérieurement sans même y prêter attention, bien trop envoûté par la douceur et l'aura qu'émanait son capitaine._

- Viens t'asseoir. Lui dit finalement le noble, le sortant par la même occasion de sa léthargie.

Il s'assit contre l'un des nombreux cerisiers sous les yeux de Renji qui le suivit et qui s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur. Le jeune homme le regarda observer le paysage. Il sourit et se mit également à contempler le paysage qui était réellement merveilleux.

- Woooh Taicho ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant la rivière, vous avez vu, l'eau elle est recouverte de pétales de cerisier, du coup on a l'impression que l'eau est rose ! Et c'est vachement peu fréquenté pour un dimanche ! Ajouta-t-il en remarquant qu'il ne voyait personne à l'horizon.

- Cet endroit est pratiquement inconnu des shinigamis de la onzième division. Penses-tu réellement que ces sauvages prendraient le temps de visiter toutes les plaines éloignées de leur division ?

- Nop ! Trop occupés à combattre pour ça ! Dit Renji en riant, et je parle en connaissance de cause, j'étais le premier à agir comme ça.

- Je sais bien, c'est pour cela qu'intégrer la sixième division n'a pu que te faire du bien. Affirma le capitaine les yeux clos.

- Fu ! C'est sûr qu'y a pas photo niveau capitaine entre Zaraki-Taicho et vous ! Fit Renji en riant. Les complets opposés !

- Connaissant l'étendue de ton admiration pour le capitaine Zaraki, comment suis-je supposé prendre cette phrase ? Demanda Byakuya en ouvrant les yeux sur Renji.

Le susnommé se mit alors à rire car il était vrai que sa phrase portait à confusion. Puis son rire se calma lorsqu'il regarda son capitaine.

- Pas comme un reproche pour vous en tout cas.

Le capitaine Kuchiki fit alors un bruit et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à contempler la beauté des lieux. Mais Renji, égal à lui même ne pouvait s'empêcher de « s'exprimer » toutes les deux minutes.

- Taicho ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous savez qui c'est qui a fait la Soul Society vous ? Demanda-t-il alors le plus sérieusement du monde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Deux hommes. Répondit le capitaine les yeux fermés.

- Deux hommes ?!

- Oui, le premier qui a donné les ordres et le deuxième qui a exécuté et tout construit.

- BAH PUREE ! S'écria Renji, il a dû en mettre du temps pour tout construire !

- Cela lui prit un million d'années exactement. Expliqua le capitaine de sa voix grave, les sourcils froncés.

- Un million d'années ?

Le noble hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux clos.

- Fuu ! Il devait être crevé à la fin... Réfléchit alors le lieutenant la main à la bouche.

Puis il se tourna d'un coup vers son capitaine.

- Hey ! Mais c'est impossible de vivre un million d'années ! Même pour un shinigami ! S'exclama-t-il.

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du capitaine.

- Hey mais vous vous foutez encore de moi c'est ça !? Réalisa seulement à cet instant le jeune homme, ce qui fit grandir davantage le sourire du capitaine. Mais vous avez pas honte d'abuser d'une âme pure et crédule comme la mienne !? S'offusqua le lieutenant.

Le capitaine s'arrêta de sourire, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Renji d'un air snob.

- Non.

Puis il les referma, sourcils froncés.

- Pff ! Voilà, maintenant j'ai la dalle pour le coup ! Râla l'homme aux cheveux rouge en arrachant une poignée d'herbe de rage. Si j'avais su qu'on viendrait ici j'aurais pris des tonnes de choses à bouffer... Dit-il pensif en se grattant la joue.

Il vit alors son capitaine chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de son haori et en ressortir deux boîtes en bois de ses longues mains délicates. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, les yeux de Renji se mirent instantanément à briller.

- Gaaaaaaaaaahh ! Fit-il alors en croisant ses mains devant lui, regardant les deux plats comme si c'était de l'or, détail qui n'échappa pas à son capitaine qui soupira.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un estomac à la place du cerveau...

- J'avoue ! Approuva le lieutenant qui languissait devant les deux plats et qui dans deux secondes allait se lécher les babines à la Gollum.

- C'est bon, mange. Capitula le capitaine Kuchiki pour abréger les souffrances visibles de ce dernier.

Le lieutenant saisit le plat et se jeta dessus sous les yeux désespérés de son capitaine qui prit également son plat.

- Itadakimasu ! Fit alors Renji qui en était déjà à la moitié de son plat.

- Itadakimasu. Répondit le capitaine qui entama doucement son plat.

- Putain mais ch'est gro bon ! S'extasia le lieutenant la bouche pleine.

- Renji, ne pourrais-tu pas manger un peu plus proprement ? Soupira le capitaine.

- D'achord ! Répondit le jeune homme en continuant de manger comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Pouaaaaaah ! S'exclama-t-il alors lorsqu'il finit en posant le plat à côté de lui. C'était trop bon !

_En fait, la seule chose à faire pour le rendre heureux, c'est de lui donner à manger. Songea le capitaine en soupirant les yeux clos._

Puis, il ne tarda pas non plus à finir son plat qu'il posa également à côté de lui.

- Aaah, s'étira alors Renji, après un bon repas comme ça, y a qu'une chose à faire : la sieste !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il finit de s'étirer, s'allongea sur l'herbe et posa sa tête sur la jambe de son capitaine sans même demander l'avis de ce dernier.

Celui-ci le regarda.

- Renji ?

- Hmm...? Fit-il en calant confortablement sa tête sur les jambes de son capitaine.

- Ai-je une tête d'oreiller ? Demanda le capitaine irrité en fermant les yeux.

- Hmm... Murmura alors le lieutenant les yeux fermés.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Renji ?

Pas de réponse...

_Il ne s'est tout de même pas endormi ? En si peu de temps ? C'est impossible._

Il l'observa attentivement. Sa respiration était régulière et constante, et il respirait légèrement plus fort.

_Oui, il s'est réellement endormi... Déplora-t-il en fermant les yeux._

Puis il les ouvrit de nouveau et regarda sa tête posée sur sa jambe. Il était décidément beaucoup mieux endormi. Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Cependant, après un moment passé à regarder son visage endormi, il songea que c'était une sensation bien étrange que de voir son visage si paisible et calme, lui d'habitude si expressif... Il était totalement différent ainsi.

Il amena sa main gantée au visage du rouquin. En effet, un pétale de cerisier s'était posé au coin de ses cheveux rouge contre sa tempe.

Le capitaine le saisit délicatement entre ses deux doigts, effleurant involontairement le visage de ce dernier au passage.

_Quelle douceur... S'étonna-t-il tandis que sans y réfléchir, il passa avec douceur ses longs doigts sur la joue de Renji comme on caresserait un fruit dont on veut connaître la texture. _

Il retira alors sa main et continua de regarder le visage endormi.

Puis il ferma les yeux et décida finalement de lui laisser une demie heure de répit.

Il en profita pour se reposer également.

Au bout d'un instant, il rouvrit cependant un œil. En effet, Renji avait bougé dans son sommeil pour caler sa tête encore plus confortablement sur ses jambes, tout en posant sa main dessus.

- Ben voyons... Soupira-t-il avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, exaspéré.

Il profita du calme de l'instant et resta près de trois quart d'heure les yeux fermés, à méditer sous le cerisier en fleur avec son lieutenant endormi sur ses jambes...

Mais évidemment, la douleur de rester assis tant de temps de cette manière finit par le tirailler.

Il décida donc de réveiller Renji.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Renji, réveille-toi.

Sans réponse...

Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

- Renji.

- Hmm... Murmura alors le lieutenant encore dans les vapes, avant de poser le dos de sa tête sur les jambes de son capitaine.

- Debout.

Le lieutenant ouvrit un œil et vit le visage de son capitaine au-dessus du sien. Il sourit alors.

- Konichiwa Kuchiki-Taicho... Murmura-t-il en refermant son œil le sourire aux lèvres.

Le capitaine regarda son visage apaisé en dessous du sien.

- Renji, lève-toi ou je plante Senbonzakura en plein milieu de ton estomac.

- Hu ! Fit alors Renji en se relevant d'un coup sec. Hmm, vous êtes un violent Taicho, dit-il doucement tout en se frottant les yeux avec une moue, pourquoi vous dites des trucs pareils ? Et j'étais trop bien, pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ? Protesta-t-il.

- "Parce que tu étais sur mes jambes" ne te semble pas être une raison suffisante ?

- Eh ben ? Vous êtes vachement confortable aussi.

Cette dernière phrase lui valut un regard noir de la part de son capitaine qui se mit ensuite à marcher sans attendre son subordonné.

- Hmm... Râla Renji en le suivant.

Ils firent le chemin du retour, Renji essayant tant bien que mal de sortir du cirage.

Et à force de marcher, il reprit force humaine, si l'on peut dire ainsi.

- Taicho ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Hmm ?

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi on portait un uniforme noir ?

- Non.

- Ben moi si en fait ! Je me demandais si c'était parce que "Ange de la Mort", mort faisant penser au noir... mais d'un côté ! je me suis aussi dit que Ange ça faisait penser au blanc, alors pourquoi noir et pas blanc ? Ça veut dire qu'on est des méchants ? Ah non ! Ça voudrait dire qu'Ishida est un gentil vu qu'il est habillé en blanc ! Ca non pas moyen, je refuse ! Vous en pensez quoi vous Taicho ?

- Actuellement, je pense que tu es bien plus intéressant lorsque tu es endormi. Répondit le capitaine de dos.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Tu es tellement moins bruyant et fatiguant...

- Mais woow ! C'est pas vrai ! Je le suis pas ! En fait le truc c'est que vous avez l'impression que je le suis parce que vous, à l'inverse, vous êtes très calme et silencieux, et du coup, quiconque parlant juste un tout piti peu plus que vous, bah vous avez l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de bruyant et remuant. Mais en fait c'est psychosomatique. En fait, c'est juste votre cerveau qui vous dit que je suis bruyant alors qu'en fait au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est pas le cas... Analysa le plus sérieusement du monde Renji.

Byakuya un peu plus en avant baissa légèrement la tête.

_Mon dieu..._

Ils finirent par arriver à la sixième division.

- Fuu ! Enfin arrivés ! Dit Renji en poussant un soupir. Bon alors on va où maintenant ?

- Moi dans mes quartiers, toi je ne sais pas.

- Euh, ben je vous suis. Dit le jeune homme gêné en se grattant la tête.

Byakuya ne dit rien et ils allèrent donc dans ses appartements privés en silence. Une fois entrés dans la pièce principale, le capitaine commença à partir mais s'arrêta avant de passer le pas de la porte.

- Je reviens. Annonça-t-il de dos. Fais comme chez toi en attendant.

Il quitta alors la pièce.

Renji se gratta la tête puis se tourna vers le fond de la pièce qui était ouvert sur le jardin. Il alla s'asseoir sur le corridor et contempla le paysage qui était toujours aussi paisible dans ces quartiers.

_Fu, la classe n'empêche, pensa-t-il, Kuchiki-Taicho a tout ça, plus tout son manoir pour lui tout seul. Moi, juste l'une de ses pièces me conviendrait, songea-t-il en souriant. _

Puis il se mit à repenser à ce début d'après-midi et un nouveau sourire naquit sur son visage. Il eut l'image de son capitaine attrapant ce pétale de cerisier et l'apportant à son visage avec tant d'élégance, de grâce...

_Putain, j'commence à devenir une fangirl en chaleur là, dur... Soupira Renji en regardant le ciel._

Il continua de l'admirer pendant un moment en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

- Ah ! Taicho ! Vous...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant son capitaine. Son cœur battit à une allure démentielle dans sa poitrine. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était changé, il avait enlevé ses habits de shinigami, son écharpe, ses gants, ses Kenseikan... Il portait simplement un yukata bleu nuit et ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient lâchés à l'air libre.

- Je ? Demanda-t-il à Renji qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa phrase, trop occupé à observer son capitaine comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant.

- Vous...

- Je ? Soupira le capitaine en le rejoignant dehors et en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

- Euh vous... vous êtes revenu. Dit alors Renji en souriant reprenant légèrement ses esprits.

- Tout ça pour ça ? Demanda Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

Le lieutenant se mit à rire mais son rire lui passa rapidement en observant la beauté de son capitaine ainsi, le vent faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns...

Et la finesse de son visage...

Son impassibilité...

_Renji putain ! Se réprimanda le jeune homme en replaçant rapidement la tête face à lui, reprends-toi merde ! T'es pas une meuf à t'extasier sur la beauté de quelqu'un comme ça. Encore moins celle d'un homme !_

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Renji ? Demanda-t-il en voyant ce dernier dont les sourcils tremblotaient sur son visage crispé.

- Rien de spécial. Répondit le rouquin de son rire gêné.

Le capitaine n'en crut mot et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, Renji à essayer de se reprendre sans arrêt et Byakuya à savourer l'air frais.

Finalement, le brun se leva et commença à partir de la pièce.

- Je vais dans ma chambre un moment. Annonça-t-il. Je reviens pour dîner.

Renji resta sans bouger, figé.

- Attendez Taicho... Dit-il finalement en se levant à son tour et en courant jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour arrêter son capitaine par le bras.

Le capitaine tourna seulement la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je...

Le lieutenant le retourna face à lui et garda sa main sur son bras.

Le capitaine Kuchiki le regarda.

Le cœur de Renji battait comme jamais dans sa poitrine.

Il porta doucement sa main jusqu'à la tête de son capitaine afin de décaler les mèches brunes qui étaient en bataille sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine restait immobile à le regarder.

- Renji ?

Le tatoué posa cette fois sa main sur la joue douce et blanche de son supérieur, les sourcils froncés. Il était tellement dans tous ses états que non seulement les paroles de son capitaine n'atteignaient pas son cerveau, mais qu'en plus sa main était littéralement en train de trembler.

- Renji, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le capitaine qui demeurait toujours immobile et inexpressif tandis que le jeune homme continuait de caresser son visage de sa main tremblante.

Le visage de Renji était plus rouge encore que ses cheveux.

_Putain je fais quoi... Eut-il le réflexe de se demander lui aussi tandis qu'il__ approcha lentement son visage de celui de son capitaine en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés. _

Il eut beau réaliser la folie de l'acte qu'il était en train de commettre, il n'arrêta pas pour autant et avança vers son capitaine, le visage aussi tremblant que troublé.

Sa main tenant son visage, il frôla ses lèvres à celles du capitaine.

Celui-ci fronça violemment les sourcils en le reculant par le torse.

- Renji ! Ôte immédiatement tes mains de sur moi !

Mais Renji n'arrêta pas pour autant et saisit avec douceur la main du capitaine pour l'amener à ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec une incroyable tendresse.

- Taicho... Murmura-t-il les sourcils relevés.

Tandis qu'il embrassait sa main, il s'approcha du corps de son capitaine qui le regardait de son visage terriblement menaçant. Capitaine qui, à force de reculer, se retrouva bloqué contre le mur.

_Mon dieu, et si j'en étais amoureux...? Suffoqua Renji tandis que sa main lâcha celle de son capitaine pour se poser avec la douceur d'une plume sur sa chevelure d'ébène._

A peine sa main entra-t-elle en contact avec la chevelure soyeuse de son supérieur, qu'il en ferma aussitôt les yeux en ouvrant la bouche les sourcils froncés.

_Putain oui je l'aime... Réalisa-t-il tandis que sa main se crispa sur les cheveux bruns de son capitaine et que sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler il ne dépose avec une extrême retenue ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Aussitôt le brun le repoussa par le torse en le réprimandant sévèrement mais Renji résista en crispant davantage sa main sur ses cheveux et en serrant son corps contre lui.

Tandis que son capitaine tentait de se reculer de l'emprise de son visage, Renji revint à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres avec encore plus force.

- Taicho... ! Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle brûlant.

Plus le capitaine résistait, plus Renji revenait capturer ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur, tentant désespérément de pénétrer sa bouche avec sa langue.

Et malgré toute la réticence qu'il pouvait contenir, le capitaine Kuchiki qui repoussait Renji avec force, ne put résister plus longtemps à la passion de ce dernier. Il finit par s'y abandonner en fermant les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils dans une respiration tremblante.

C'est de lui même qu'il vint à la rencontre de la langue de Renji qu'il alla chercher et provoquer avec virulence. Évidemment Renji répondit à son baiser et ses assauts. Et ce fut un combat à la recherche de la prise de pouvoir entre les deux pour savoir quelle langue prendrait l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Tout en gardant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, Renji se recula des lèvres du capitaine Kuchiki pour aller embrasser son cou gracile qu'il avait désiré un nombre inestimable de fois...

Ses baisers enflammés dans son cou, ajoutés au souffle de sa respiration chaude frôlant sa peau, provoquèrent de violents frissons dans tout le corps du capitaine qui releva le cou par automatisme.

Soudainement, il recula Renji en pointant ses pupilles de fer sur lui.

Renji releva alors la tête vers lui, les joues toujours aussi rouges, les yeux brûlants de désir et les lèvres humides...

A cette vision, le capitaine en oublia totalement ce qu'il comptait dire ou faire, et dans une pulsion incontrôlée, il empoigna soudainement la nuque de Renji pour l'embrasser avec fougue en le plaquant contre le mur. Il défit l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux attachés puis le bandeau qui lui cachait le front. Il jeta les deux au sol afin de plonger sa main dans la masse rouge tout en embrassant sauvagement Renji, mêlant sa langue au baiser qui ne se fit que plus passionné. Renji répondit à la fièvre de son baiser en cherchant sa langue qu'il trouva aussitôt cherchée.

- Taicho... Susurra-t-il à travers deux baisers lorsqu'il sentit les mains de ce dernier détacher la ceinture de son kimono.

Le capitaine qui avait sa main plongée dans sa chevelure la serra pour relever la tête de Renji en arrière et plonger dans son cou qu'il dévora avec passion sous les soupirs du plus jeune.

- Aaah Taicho ! Gémit alors le jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la main du capitaine caresser son sexe avec vivacité, avant qu'il ne capture une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, étouffant ses soupirs de plaisir.

Byakuya s'écarta de ses lèvres pour le retourner promptement et plaquer son ventre contre le mur tout en retirant le reste de ses habits avec vivacité.

- Taicho... Murmura Renji sous les mouvements du brun qui se déshabillait.

Le capitaine Kuchiki caressa avec délicatesse et passion chaque partie de son torse et de ses abdo plus contractés que jamais tout en couvrant son cou et ses épaules de baisers brûlants.

- Aaaah ! Aah ! Taicho ! Soupira Renji lorsqu'en passant sa langue sur son cou, le capitaine avait une nouvelle fois saisi son sexe pour le masturber frénétiquement. Oh oui Taicho... Ah... Oui...

Et la seconde d'après, Renji ouvrit les yeux en grand en gémissant bruyamment.

Le capitaine venait d'introduire un doigt en lui sans prévenir.

Le mélange de la douleur et du plaisir que lui procurèrent les va-et-vient du capitaine le firent gémir.

- Aaaaah ! S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois de douleur lorsque le capitaine, enfoui dans son cou, avait introduit un deuxième doigt. Oh oui Taicho encore !

La douleur était pourtant omniprésente en Renji pour qui c'était en réalité la première fois. Mais l'excitation et le désir qu'il ressentait en cet instant étaient si puissants qu'ils semblèrent tout dévaster sur leur chemin.

- Oh oui Taicho, Taicho... faites-moi l'amour ! Supplia-t-il sous les baisers ardents de son capitaine et sous les va-et-vient incessants de ses doigts en lui.

Soudainement, le capitaine retira ses doigts et cessa tout mouvement.

Il retourna le visage de Renji.

Le lieutenant croisa alors son regard anthracite brûlant de désir. Byakuya plongea sa main dans ses cheveux pour amener son visage à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Renji eut à peine le temps de répondre à son baiser, qu'il le sentit s'introduire en lui.

Il hurla bruyamment en relevant la tête en arrière.

Le capitaine ralentit le rythme de son insertion et posa sa main sur celle de Renji posée contre le mur.

- Oui Taicho ! Encore ! Encore ! Gémit Renji malgré la douleur que cette première pénétration lui infligeait.

Le capitaine enserra sa main dans celle de Renji, puis d'un coup sec termina sa pénétration.

- Aaaaaah ! Oui ! Encore ! Taicho !

Le capitaine tourna une nouvelle fois la tête de Renji pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il commença un rapide va-et-vient qui provoqua immédiatement de puissants gémissements chez le jeune homme qui soupirait à travers son baiser.

- Oui, oui... Soupira le jeune homme avant de capturer les lèvres de son capitaine et que leur deux langues ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

C'était douloureux pour lui, mais dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Dieu qu'il aimait sentir son capitaine en lui. Dieu qu'il aimait prendre possession et se laisser posséder par la langue de celui-ci.

Le capitaine Kuchiki se recula légèrement en reprenant ses coups de reins avec une vitesse déjà supérieure.

- Aaah ! Encore, oh oui ! Taicho ! C'est bon ! Aah !

Il embrassa le visage de Renji tandis qu'il avait sa main plongée dans sa chevelure.

Ces lèvres !

- Renji... Soupira le capitaine à son tour dans un murmure qui n'en finit plus avant d'augmenter d'un coup la puissance de ses coups de reins et de masturber le sexe de Renji.

Cette voix !

- Oh oui Taicho ! Mon dieu... Oui ! Aaah ! Ah ! Hurla aussitôt Renji dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

- Renji... ! Susurra le capitaine tout en ne décollant pas son visage du sien contre lequel il était collé tandis que leurs deux mains sur le mur ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchées.

Cette peau !

- Aaah Taicho ! Je vais venir ! oh mon dieu ! Taicho ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Hurla le lieutenant en se déversant sur le mur et sur la main du capitaine.

Il en était fou...

Le capitaine, dont les soupirs contenus se multipliaient, augmentait toujours un peu plus la cadence de ses va-et-vient et c'est peu après Renji, que dans une dernière et profonde pénétration, il jouit dans un gémissement rauque, serrant fortement la main de ce dernier.

Le silence vint accueillir ces deux puissants orgasmes.

Il y eu un long et interminable silence où seules les respirations des deux dirigeants de la sixième division se faisaient entendre.

Un long moment de silence durant lequel le capitaine Kuchiki resta immobile, enfoui dans le cou de Renji, sa main enserrant toujours la sienne.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent...

Puis, le capitaine finit par retirer sa main de celle de son subordonné qui se retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face.

Ce dernier put alors voir le visage de son capitaine dont les cheveux étaient en bataille. Transpirant et légèrement essoufflé, il le regardait d'une façon qu'il ne sut définir tant son regard d'encre était neutre et impassible.

- Taicho...

Le capitaine ferma les yeux et enleva ses bras d'autour de lui pour se baisser et récupérer son yukata au sol. Il se releva, l'enfila, le referma puis se dirigea vers la sortie en silence.

- Taicho ?

- Je vais dormir. Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave, seul, ajouta-t-il sans un regard pour lui, fait ce que tu souhaites de ton côté, finit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Le lieutenant le regarda sortir puis se laissa reposer contre le mur en fermant les yeux avant d'amener sa main à son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Le lendemain matin, Renji ouvrit difficilement l'œil. Il eut un moment de vide se demandant où il était.

Il était dans l'une des nombreuses pièces des quartiers privés du capitaine de la sixième division.

Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors en tête. Sans même prendre de repas, il était parti dormir après ce qui s'était passé avec son capitaine.

Son cœur s'emballa, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se leva aussitôt de son futon et sortir de la pièce à sa recherche.

Il alla à la pièce principale mais ne le trouva pas.

- Kuchiki-Taicho ? Appela-t-il alors en sortant dehors puis en marchant le long des couloirs.

Mais il ne le trouva pas non plus. Il rentra alors et alla chercher dans sa salle de bain, non plus...

Il soupira longuement.

Puis il capitula pour l'instant et alla prendre une douche. Il avait beau avoir adoré ça sur le coup, aujourd'hui son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

En sortant il se fit sa queue de cheval et remit son bandeau blanc tout en cherchant de nouveau son capitaine un peu partout. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne le trouva pas.

- Bon, ben il doit être parti... Soupira-t-il en sortant finalement des appartements de son capitaine.

Il se dirigea au quartier général.

Il déambulait dans les quartiers, le regard perdu au sol, les sourcils froncés.

Il se sentait bizarre depuis que ça s'était passé... Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait face à cet acte.

Il avait un léger sentiment de honte d'avoir fait une telle chose... C'avait été... sauvage, rapide, bestial... De cette manière, avec un homme, avec un capitaine... Oui, il en avait honte.

Pourtant, les images de la veille qui lui revenaient, le souvenir de son capitaine qui lui serrait la main et qui l'embrassait passionnément provoquèrent un rougissement instantané de ses joues et un léger sourire gêné qui grandissait un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas l'approchant du bureau de son capitaine. Peu à peu, ce sentiment de honte s'effaçait, il ne restait à présent qu'un simple sentiment de pur bonheur.

- J'entre Taicho, annonça-t-il finalement avec ce même petit sourire.

Cependant, il trouva la pièce vide en entrant.

- 'Tain, mais où est-ce qu'il est passé...? Soupira-t-il contrarié. Bon, de toute façon, il finira bien par venir ici. Conclut-il en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il resta donc ici à l'attendre s'impatientant de ne pas le voir revenir.

Finalement, après un long moment d'attente, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en voyant son capitaine passer le pas de la porte.

- Kuchiki-Taicho, dit-il doucement en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre. Vous m'aviez déjà manqué... Dit-il en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras. Mais vous étiez passé où parce que j'ai-

- Abarai Renji, l'interrompit alors le capitaine immobile de sa voix grave, tu as montre en main deux secondes pour ôter tes mains de moi.

Le lieutenant se recula alors surpris de son capitaine et vit que ce dernier le regardait de manière meurtrière.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe Taicho ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Rien, répondit le capitaine en allant à son bureau, je ne veux pas que tu me touches c'est tout.

Renji fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mais, pourtant, je croyais que maintenant tous les deux maintenant on...

- On ? Siffla le capitaine Kuchiki arrêtant tout mouvement pour se retourner vivement et le regarder avec froideur.

- Ben, qu'on était ensemble... Finit-il doucement sous le choc de l'attitude de son capitaine.

- « Ensemble » toi et moi ? Ne m'insulte pas je te prie. Répondit le capitaine d'un regard si dur qu'il paralysa Renji à qui il ne vint plus aucun mot.

Cette phrase sembla lui planter un couteau en plein cœur.

- Mais pourtant hier... Murmura-t-il d'une voix et d'un regard respirant la tristesse. Hier, vous vous êtes laissé faire et...

- Cesse de te méprendre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de sexe. L'interrompit Byakuya. Tu as simplement indécemment joué de ton charme sur moi et j'ai fini par me laisser avoir. Et même indépendamment de cela, dois-je réellement te rappeler tes mots d'hier matin ? « 24 heures avec vous et je vous demanderais plus rien et vous laisserais tranquille si ma présence vous dérange »

Tant de froideur de son supérieur, tant de mépris à son égard, alors qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de sérieux entre eux, c'était...brutal.

- Mais... Bégaya le lieutenant estomaqué, le visage pétrifié, sentant d'un seul coup le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, pour moi c'était bien plus qu'une histoire de sexe... Je...Taicho...! Implora-t-il.

- Je conçois le fait d'apprécier ta présence, c'est le cas, dit alors le capitaine en fermant les yeux d'un ton plus calme, mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments, Renji. Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne, Hisana, et elle l'a emporté avec elle à son départ. Je ne peux te donner ce que tu attends de moi.

Après les paroles du capitaine, il y eut un long moment de silence dans la pièce. Le capitaine rouvrit les yeux et regarda Renji. Ce dernier restait debout à le regarder le visage pétrifié tremblant légèrement avant qu'une larme coule de ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un... Siffla Renji le visage se renfrognant d'un coup tandis que son unique larme en fut suivit d'innombrables autres.

Il se retourna immédiatement pour sortir de la pièce en trombe.

- Renji. L'appela cependant le capitaine de son bureau.

- Lâchez-moi putain ! Hurla le lieutenant en ouvrant la porte.

- Abarai Renji ! Interpella d'un ton plus haut le capitaine faisant s'interrompre le lieutenant, si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans cette pièce dans les trois prochaines secondes, je vous dégrade de votre poste de vice-capitaine !

Renji fut bien obligé de retourner dans la pièce et resta debout à assassiner son capitaine du regard en tremblant de colère de la tête aux pieds.

- Je te rappelle, dit le capitaine en le regardant durement, que la condition aux 24 heures était que tu restes deux heures en plus que tes horaires habituels pour remplir les dossiers. Pour rattraper le retard qui a été accumulé hier. Donc tu viens prendre tes piles et vas sagement aller t'asseoir sur ta chaise en les remplissant. Ai-je été clair ? Siffla-t-il en voyant que le lieutenant restait immobile à l'assassiner de ses yeux noisettes.

Il vit finalement Renji s'essuyer le visage d'un geste brusque avec la manche de son kimono puis venir prendre deux piles sur son bureau d'un pas énervé. Et ce dernier retourna à son bureau commencer à écrire non moins énervé.

- Et ne t'avise pas de faire du mauvais travail. Ajouta le capitaine.

Il vit le lieutenant relever la tête vers lui et songea que s'il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, il ne serait déjà plus là à l'heure qu'il est...

Puis il l'observa travailler. Il voyait bien qu'il était hors de lui car il tremblait dans les gestes qu'il faisait, en même temps ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et il s'essuyait le visage brutalement toutes les deux minutes...

Il soupira en fermant les yeux puis se remit alors à travailler, essayant de faire abstraction de l'humeur de Renji et de son Reiatsu qui fluctuait sans cesse sans même que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement, le capitaine se leva donc pour y aller.

- Que je ne te trouve pas en retard à l'entraînement. Dit-il avant de passer la porte.

Il vit arriver Renji à l'entraînement avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Il ne vit plus de larmes sur son visage, mais il avait toujours ce regard dur et irrité. Il ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos, puis l'entraînement débuta.

Entraînement qui fut d'ailleurs marqué sous le signe de l'agressivité, pour Renji évidemment. Tous les shinigamis s'étonnèrent de cette attitude inhabituelle de leur vice-capitaine. Certains allèrent donc le voir à la fin de l'entraînement pour lui demander si tout allait bien pour lui. Il leur répondait à tous froidement que oui, il allait parfaitement bien.

Puis à la fin de l'entraînement, le capitaine constata qu'il partit directement et n'alla pas avec lui sur le terrain de kido pour s'entraîner comme ils le faisaient ces dernières semaines. C'était prévisible.

Il se rendit à ses appartements et passa son premier repas du midi seul depuis des semaines...

Il retourna sans tarder à son bureau. Il se mit rapidement au travail car il y avait les piles de la veille plus celles de la journée actuelle à faire. Il finit par entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et vit Renji arriver et aller à son bureau le visage impassible, fermé, et n'ayant ni mot, ni regard pour lui. Le jeune homme se mit au travail en silence.

Le capitaine se remit également à travailler avec calme. Et c'est dans un silence de mort que se déroula le début d'après-midi. Byakuya releva de temps en temps la tête pour observer le lieutenant qui avait toujours la même tête.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il le vit se lever lorsqu'il finit ses deux piles. Toujours avec son visage fermé comme une huître, le jeune homme alla poser ses deux piles à l'entrée. Puis il revint vers lui et son bureau pour aller à son côté et prendre deux autres piles avec ce même visage fermé et inexpressif.

Et sans un mot, il était retourné à son bureau pour se remettre au travail.

Le capitaine plissa durement les yeux.

Et c'est irrité lui aussi, qu'il se remit à travailler.

Le moment d'aller à l'entraînement de l'après-midi arriva.

Le capitaine se leva et cette fois ne dit pas un mot à son lieutenant en partant. L'entraînement se déroula comme le matin, c'est à dire avec rage et violence pour Renji qui lorsqu'il combattit contre son capitaine, ne rata pas une occasion pour essayer de le blesser. En vain évidemment, vu que Byakuya était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. L'entraînement prit fin et Renji partit dans son coin.

Le capitaine partit également du sien en allant prendre sa douche commençant à être passablement irrité par l'attitude de son lieutenant.

Il retourna ensuite au bureau et se mit directement au boulot. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Renji qui encore une fois, l'ignora royalement en entrant dans la pièce. Et qui l'ignora également tout le long de la soirée. En fait, c'était comme si Renji était seul dans la pièce, et son capitaine invisible...

Et ce fut ainsi toute la soirée qui fut encore prolongée par le fait qu'ils s'étaient laissés déborder et devaient donc rattraper le retard.

Le capitaine finit en premier sa dernière pile, alla la poser contre la porte puis commença donc à ranger son bureau. Il releva la tête vers son lieutenant qui lui aussi avait presque fini sa dernière pile. Le temps qu'il finisse de mettre en ordre son bureau, Renji finit et alla à son tour poser la sienne à la porte.

Il alla alors à la porte et attendit que Renji finisse de récupérer son sabre à côté de son bureau. Renji le récupéra et se dirigea à la porte. Le capitaine s'attendit à ce que Renji lui dise au moins quelque chose à ce moment-là, mais rien, ni au revoir, ni bonne nuit. Il lui passa devant sans un mot ni regard et s'en alla de son côté. Byakuya le regarda s'éloigner.

Il plissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux anthracites puis d'un vif mouvement de tête, il partit de son propre côté.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des dortoirs de la sixième division... Renji tapait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa chambre.

- K'SO ! S'énerva-t-il tout seul en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une bouteille d'eau par terre qui alla s'écraser sur la commode. K'so ! K'so ! K'so ! Hurla-t-il en donnant cette fois un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Et putain ! Cria-t-il en se laissant retomber contre le mur car évidemment il s'était fait mal.

Il baissa la tête et regarda sa main en sang qu'il avait bien du mal à distinguer. Et tandis qu'il regardait sa main, il s'interrompit dans sa crise de colère en voyant quelque chose tomber dessus. Du liquide, encore et encore. Il porta la main à son visage.

- Je pleure ?... Je pleure !?

Lui Abarai Renji, qui pleurait ?! Songea-t-il les sourcils froncés.

_Attends, attends, attends, stop, arrêt sur image, retour en arrière. Je pleure !_

Les sourcils encore bien plus froncés à travers ses larmes qui, qu'il le croie ou non, étaient bel et bien en train d'inonder son visage, il porta ses deux mains à ses cheveux en posant ses yeux au sol.

Bon sang comment il en était arrivé là ?!

Les informations fusaient dans le cerveau de Renji qui tentait de se calmer fronçant toujours plus les sourcils.

_Je... Putain attends... Je supportais ce mec mais sans plus, il était juste un objectif et putain de chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Mais c'était mon capitaine alors je cherchais pas plus loin et j'obéissais n'y pensant pas moins intérieurement, et me disant que le jour viendrait où je réussirais à l'atteindre..._

_C'était mon quotidien avec ce mec !_

_Putain mais alors comment est-ce qu'au fil du temps j'ai pu en arriver au résultat d'aujourd'hui ?! Je chiale putain ! J'ai chialé ce matin ! J'ai baisé avec lui hier ! C'est rester continuellement en sa compagnie qui a fait ça ?! J'ai rien vu venir putain !_

_J'ai rien vu venir..._

Il fronça encore ses sourcils qui se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis que le sol qu'il fixait se troublait.

_Je ne me suis pas vu tomber amoureux putain.._.

Il serra l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux tandis que même ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

_Pourtant, il me semble que ça se sent ces choses-là... _

_Mais j'ai même pas réalisé, je voulais juste... juste... continuellement être avec lui... je ne me posais pas de question, je le voulais lui, c'est tout, J'ai rien vu..._

_Je ne me suis pas vu le rejoindre hier soir... Je ne me suis pas vu l'embrasser, le supplier de me faire l'amour..._

- Putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive fait chier !? Hurla-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied à la chaise en face de lui qui alla bruyamment s'écraser au fond de la pièce.

Puis il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête et défronça légèrement les sourcils, lâchant également ses cheveux.

Lui revint en tête l'image de son capitaine le matin-même.

" _**- « Ensemble » toi et moi ? Ne m'insulte pas je te prie. Lui avait-il dit le regard glacial.**_

_**- Cesse de te méprendre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de sexe.**_"

Une nouvelle fois, son visage se fronça et trembla légèrement.

_Quoi qu'il m'arrive, peu importe comment tout ça est arrivé, c'est arrivé et maintenant... putain... je l'aime... merde... _

Il remonta ses jambes contre lui et enfouit sa tête dedans cessant même de respirer.

_Bordel je veux pas tomber amoureux ! J'ai jamais été amoureux de personne dans ma vie... J'veux pas que ce soit d'un homme en premier... Et encore moins de ce con ! Putain, pourquoi y a fallut que ça tombe sur lui ? _

_C'est le pire des scénarios possible... _

_Maintenant, c'est trop tard... Je peux plus revenir en arrière... Il a compris mes sentiments, et ils sont pas réciproques..._

- Putain... Murmura-t-il en enfouissant encore plus sa tête se crispant intégralement.

_Pourtant je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! La manière dont il me regardait parfois... Je me disais que je pouvais pas me tromper, parce qu'il y a des regards qui trahissent pas. C'est peut être tout ça, ses regards, ses gestes qui m'ont fait miroiter l'espoir d'un truc possible entre nous... Même hier soir... Il m'a serré la main tout du long, il m'a embrassé tellement de fois..._

Ses larmes coulaient en abondance.

_Mais non, je me suis fait des films... Ou alors non, mais c'était juste une attirance physique... J'ai juste été son coup d'hier soir en fait._

_De toute façon, à quoi je m'attendais ? J'aurai dû me douter dès le début putain... Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme le noble capitaine Kuchiki peut bien trouver à un pauv' mec du Rukongai comme moi ? Et un homme en plus... Je suis tout ce qui le révulse... On est les parfaits opposés... _

_C'était sans issues de toute façon... _

Puis il eut un moment de pose et releva finalement la tête de ses jambes pour regarder calmement le fond de la pièce.

_Il faut que j'me casse de cette division... _

_Je ne veux plus le revoir, je ne veux plus jamais recroiser son regard. _

_Jamais. _

_Oui, il faut que j'me casse et vite..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain comme tous les matins, le capitaine Kuchiki se leva de bonne heure. Il s'habilla puis alla déjeuner avec Rukia avant de partir pour sa division. Il ouvrit son bureau et se mit au travail.

Il vit les heures défiler, lentement, puis 8 heures arriver, heure du début de service de ses subordonnés... Heure où son lieutenant débarquait habituellement dans son bureau en faisant sa tirade. Mais les heures continuaient toujours de défiler, sans aucune trace du jeune homme, qui évidemment, n'étant plus consigné, n'allait pas venir de lui-même...

Il fallut un long moment au capitaine Kuchiki pour réussir à détourner ses yeux d'encre du bureau vide en face de lui.

L'heure de l'entraînement arriva.

Il croisa Renji qui ni le salua, ni le calcula... Et l'entraînement se déroula dans une ambiance glaciale. Les shinigamis de la sixième division ne comprenaient pas cette soudaine froideur de la part de leurs supérieurs qui pourtant étaient plus sympathiques ces derniers temps.

Le capitaine Kuchiki subit en silence l'attitude de son lieutenant.

Après s'être douché et avoir mangé, il retourna au bureau.

Quelques minutes après s'être mis au travail, il reçut un papillon de l'enfer qui le convoquait à la première division avec Renji.

_Une nouvelle mission ? S'interrogea-t-il en s'y rendant._

Il alla à la première division et en entrant dans la salle de réunion, il vit que Renji y était déjà.

- Bonjour Kuchiki-Taicho. Salua le capitaine-commandant.

- Bonjour, Yamamoto-Sotaicho.

- Je vous en prie prenez place. Lui dit le vieillard en montrant à côté de Renji.

Le noble capitaine y alla alors et lança un regard furtif au jeune homme qui lui, regardait fixement face à lui. Il se plaça finalement et attendit que le commandant commence.

- Bien. Dit le vieil homme. Kuchiki-Taicho, le vice-capitaine de votre division, Abarai Renji, m'a ce matin fait part de son souhait de se décharger du poste de lieutenant de la sixième division afin d'être transféré dans une autre division.

Pas une réaction ne passa par le visage impassible de l'héritier Kuchiki, si ce n'est qu'instantanément ses poings posés derrière lui se crispèrent.

- Il a justifié cela par des raisons personnelles. Poursuivit le commandant. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette décision ?

- Qu'est-ce que ma réponse changera à la décision finale ? Demanda platement le capitaine.

- Pas grand-chose vu que ce sont les autres capitaines de divisions et moi-même qui donnerons le verdict. Répondit le commandant. Cependant votre bénédiction accélérera et avantagera les procédures pour le transfert.

- Sô ka, faut-il que je donne ma réponse maintenant ? Demanda alors le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Tant qu'à faire oui.

- Ceci... Dit-il en fermant les yeux, est une décision que je désapprouve.

Renji se retourna et regarda d'un air meurtrier son capitaine.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda le vieillard.

- Car il y a déjà eu un changement de vice-capitaine plutôt récent dans ma division, expliqua Byakuya toujours les yeux fermés, un nouveau nécessitera encore des tas de modification dans la sixième division. Et cela n'est pas mon souhait.

- Je vois. Accusa le commandant, je ferai alors part de votre animosité quant à cette décision aux autres capitaines.

Le capitaine resta les yeux fermés.

- Abarai-Fukutaicho, veuillez nous laisser seuls un court instant je vous prie. Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un bond et sortit d'un pas énervé de la salle. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, le commandant reprit :

- Kuchiki-Taicho, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous et Abarai Renji ? Une altercation ou autres ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna légèrement Byakuya en ouvrant les yeux.

- Répondez d'abord à ma question.

- Pas que je sache... Mentit le capitaine en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

- Car je l'ai interrogé pour comprendre quelles étaient ses « raisons personnelles », je lui ai demandé si ça venait de sa division, de ses camarades, ou alors de vous, et là, il a changé de tête et de ton en me disant que non. Je m'interrogeais donc.

- A moins qu'une chose m'ait échappée, il ne s'est rien passé qui justifie son souhait de quitter la sixième division.

- Sô ka... Faites de nouveau entrer le lieutenant. Ordonna le commandant aux gardes qui s'exécutèrent et firent rentrer Renji.

- Bon, fit Yamamoto, j'organiserai une réunion de capitaine prochainement pour en décider. Abarai Renji, êtes-vous tout de même conscient que vous risquez d'être promu à un poste de capitaine étant donné que trois postes de capitaines sont vacants et que vous êtes l'un des rares lieutenants en possession du Bankai ?

- J'en suis conscient, et si cela venait à se réaliser j'en serais très fier et honoré. Répondit alors Renji en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les poings du capitaine Kuchiki se serrèrent une nouvelle fois derrière son dos, tandis que ses yeux bougèrent de manière imperceptible.

**«**_** Non, je préfère rester sous vos ordres que devenir capitaine...**_** »**

- Mais vous pouvez tout autant être placé à un troisième siège dans une autre division... Continua le commandant.

- J'en ai également conscience, et suis prêt à en prendre le risque. Approuva Renji.

- Très bien. Et vous Kuchiki-Taicho, vous confirmez toujours votre désaccord tout en sachant que votre lieutenant pourrait être promu à un poste de capitaine ?

- Totalement. Répondit calmement le capitaine s'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres de Renji.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Abarai-fukutaicho, nous nous reverrons lors du verdict, Kuchiki-Taicho, lors des prochaines réunions de capitaines.

- Hai.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux dirigeants de la sixième division sortirent de la pièce en silence. Puis une fois sorti, Renji ne perdit pas une seconde :

- J'peux savoir pourquoi vous avez dit ça ?! S'énerva-t-il en retenant le bras de son capitaine qui avait commencé à partir.

Le capitaine Kuchiki se tourna avec lenteur et tout aussi lentement qu'il s'était tourné pour regarder la main de Renji posée sur son bras, il releva la tête vers lui et déposa ses yeux de glace sur lui.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons as-tu demandé à changer de division ? Demanda-t-il platement d'un ton presque las.

Le lieutenant grogna et lâcha brusquement son bras.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

Le capitaine plissa légèrement ses yeux dans lesquels un profond mépris se ressentait.

- Tu es ridicule, Renji.

- Pardon ?

Mais le capitaine s'était déjà mis à partir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler dans ces conditions-là.

Et il s'était éclipsé à shunpo.

A la réunion qui suivit celle-ci le lendemain, le capitaine de la sixième division, prouva par a + b, que Renji n'était absolument pas apte à devenir capitaine à son état actuel. Il ne manqua aucun détail le desservant. Idem à la réunion qui eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. A un tel point que chaque capitaine finit par reconnaître que le mettre en capitaine n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Ils laissèrent donc tomber cette idée. Le débat fut donc à quel siège et dans quelle division. Certains furent pour l'idée de le mettre en lieutenant mais d'autres réfutèrent en disant que chaque lieutenant était à sa place et qu'il ne fallait rien bouger. Quelqu'un émit alors l'idée de le mettre en troisième siège.

- Hors de question. Objecta le capitaine Kuchiki en fermant les yeux. Il n'a peut-être pas les aptitudes à devenir capitaine, mais elles ne sont pas non plus adéquates pour un poste de troisième siège.

- A quelle place doit-il alors aller ? Demanda le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Son niveau n'est pas fait pour autre chose que le poste de lieutenant. Affirma Byakuya. J'ai passé assez d'entraînements avec lui pour le savoir.

- Mais toutes les places de lieutenant sont occupées ! Dit alors le capitaine Komomura.

- Non, pas celle de la treizième division. Intervint alors le capitaine Ukitake en souriant. Abarai-kun serait très bien pour cette place.

Byakuya ouvrit ses yeux de glace pour les poser sur le capitaine.

- Il me semblait pourtant que Kuchiki Rukia avait de plus en plus de chance d'avoir le poste ? Demanda Soi Fon.

- Oui c'est vrai, je compte bientôt la promouvoir à ce poste. Approuva le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- Donc aucune place de lieutenant n'est libre. Intervint de nouveau le capitaine Kuchiki. La seule qui se trouve être libre est celle de la sixième division, la mienne et soit dit au passage, la sienne. Cette idée de vouloir changer de division n'est rien de plus qu'un ridicule caprice de sa part. Il s'agit de son poste et de sa place. Il finira par retrouver la raison sous peu. Et dans l'éventualité où il partirait, par qui serait occupée la place de lieutenant ? Il serait encore plus difficile de trouver un shinigami adéquate à ce poste que de trouver dans quelle division devrait aller Abarai Renji.

- Ça, c'est pas totalement faux. Avoua le capitaine Kyoraku en riant. Ça va être un cercle sans fin si on le change de poste.

- Oui mais si Abarai a émis le souhait de partir c'est pour une raison quand même... Grimaça Ukitake.

- Je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un caprice de sa part qui finira par lui passer. L'interrompit Byakuya en le regardant durement.

- Eh ben attendez un mois ou deux alors ! Intervint soudain Kenpachi. C'est chiant là ! Entre ceux qui veulent le bouger, et ceux qui veulent pas ! Attendez deux mois et voyez s'il veut toujours changer de division, si oui eh ben placez le à la treizième là où le poste de lieutenant n'est pas vraiment établi si non ben oui ça aura été qu'un caprice et qu'il soit maudis. Mais là, c'est chiant ! Râla-t-il en se tenant la tête.

Sa déclaration laissa un blanc dans la salle.

- C'est exactement ce que l'on va faire. Approuva le capitaine-commandant. Nous allons laisser deux mois à Abarai-Fukutaicho pour confirmer ou non son souhait de quitter la sixième division, s'il confirme nous le mettrons à la treizième division, s'il se rétracte, il restera à la sixième division. Pour l'instant, les choses restent telles qu'elles sont. Des objections ? Non ? Eh ben dans ce cas, nous faisons comme ça. Kuchiki-Taicho, veuillez demander à votre lieutenant de se venir ici lorsque vous le pouvez disposer.

Le capitaine Kuchiki clôt ses nobles yeux puis se retourna d'un geste vif et élégant en partant.

Une fois arrivé à sa division, il alla sur le terrain d'entraînement car la réunion s'était déroulée au moment de leur entraînement et du coup il avait confié l'entraînement à Renji.

- Tu es convoqué à la première division. L'informa-t-il arrivant à son niveau, sans un regard pour lui avant de continuer sa route.

Le lieutenant marmonna quelque chose en partant du terrain d'entraînement.

Il se rendit à la première division et à la salle de réunion. Le capitaine-commandant lui annonça la décision d'attendre les deux mois avant de le transférer à la treizième division.

- QUOI ?! Bondit Renji. Mais je m'en fous de vos deux mois ! Je veux y aller MAINTENANT moi ! Pourquoi attendre deux mois ?!

- Un peu de calme je te prie. L'un des capitaines a suggéré le fait d'attendre deux mois pour voir si tu confirmais toujours ton souhait de quitter ta division.

- Quel capitaine ? Demanda Renji d'un ton qu'on sentait prêt à bondir selon la réponse.

- C'était une réunion privée entre capitaines, je n'ai pas à te divulguer cette information. Dit le vieillard.

- Sô ka... C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Demanda Renji en gardant son self-control.

- Oui, tu peux disposer.

Renji ne perdit pas une minute et sortit de la pièce, puis partit en shunpo, direction : la treizième division...

Il mit un certain temps à arriver puis demanda à tous les shinigamis s'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait leur capitaine.

On lui indiqua où. Il s'y rendit donc sans plus attendre et toqua à la pièce en indiquant sa présence.

- Hai ! Entre, Abarai-kun.

Renji entra et vit le capitaine Ukitake assis à son bureau.

- Un souci Abarai-kun ? Demanda le capitaine en souriant.

- Oui, enfin non, j'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Eh bien que dirais-tu de me les poser autour d'un thé ? Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces formulaires !

_Tss, normal, y a que Kuchiki-Taicho pour y rester pendant des heures sans aucune pause..._

- Oui je veux bien. Accepta Renji avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent alors dans une pièce et s'assirent face à face très vite servis par une servante.

- Alors ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda le capitaine en souriant.

- Eh bien, c'est à propos de la réunion qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure à mon sujet. Commença alors Renji.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir qui a eu cette idée d'attendre deux mois pour mon changement de poste.

- Byakuya ! Répondit alors du tac-o-tac le capitaine en riant. Enfin non non, que dis-je ! la proposition en elle-même venait de Kenpachi mais à cause de l'insistance de Byakuya. C'est celui qui s'oppose le plus fermement à ton départ de la sixième division. Il contredisait quiconque émettant l'idée de poster à tel ou tel poste ou à telle ou telle division. Expliqua-t-il innocemment en riant. Du coup ben, le commandant en est arrivé à cette conclusion. Et... euh, Abarai-kun, tu vas bien ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs en voyant le visage du jeune homme se transformer au fil de ses paroles.

- Si si... Répondit Renji en fixant un point sur la table lorsqu'il se leva. Excusez-moi Ukitake-Taicho, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc urgent à faire.

- Mais tu n'as même pas touché à ton thé !

- Oui je sais je suis désolé, je reviendrais une prochaine fois c'est promis... Dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il sortit de la division à toute allure puis partit en shunpo.

- Ma foi !

Du côté de la sixième division, l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Chaque groupe commençait à quitter le terrain. Le capitaine en fit de même. Mais d'un coup, il fut attrapé et porté à toute allure plus loin du reste du groupe. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Renji ? Demanda-t-il calmement en observant ce dernier qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier tout en serrant son écharpe.

- POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ? Hurla le lieutenant tatoué, totalement hors de lui.

- Fait quoi ? Demanda Byakuya en le regardant platement.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous opposé à mon départ et avez demandé deux mois avant le changement ?! si j'ai envie de me casser, je le fais, c'est mon droit ! Alors POURQUOI ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta silencieux et le regarda, simplement. Puis, lentement, il porta sa main gantée à celle de Renji qui serrait son écharpe. Il la saisit doucement, la fit décrocher son écharpe puis la garda dans la sienne tout en ne le lâchant pas de son regard anthracite.

Renji qui regardait également son capitaine, sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à ce contact. Il retira alors brusquement sa main et se retourna en essayant de se reprendre car il sentait qu'il avait rougi.

- J'vous déteste putain... Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître en shunpo.

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta silencieux et immobile, ses yeux d'encre fixant un point invisible en face de lui.

Et ainsi les jours défilèrent dans une ambiance pire que glaciale à la sixième division. Renji était de plus en plus distant et froid avec son capitaine. Ils ne se disaient plus un seul mot.

Un après-midi arriva ce qui produit une dispute énorme entre les deux dirigeants.

En effet, le capitaine ne vit pas Renji de la journée car il avait manqué l'entraînement du samedi, le plus long. Il était arrivé seulement à la fin, ce qui était évidemment une provocation qui ne fut pas manifestement pas du goût de son supérieur.

- Mais ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde les retards ! Se justifia Renji avec désinvolture.

- Un retard ? Tu appelles cela un "retard" au bout de cinq heures et demie ? Siffla le capitaine d'un regard cinglant qui traduisait l'étendue de sa colère.

- Oui. Répondit effrontément le lieutenant.

Le capitaine plissa durement les yeux émanant une aura meurtrière.

- Abarai Renji, dit-il alors en ouvrant les yeux le regard assassin, je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas mélanger vie privée, vie professionnelle. Car je ne...

- Mais je mélange quedal ! L'interrompit Renji commençant à s'énerver lui aussi. C'est vous qui mélangez là ! J'suis allé voir des potes c'est tout.

- Très bien... Dit le capitaine en fermant les yeux. Puisque « aller voir tes potes » passe avant ton devoir de vice-capitaine, dorénavant tu t'occuperas de tout ce qui est du ménage dans les appartements de la sixième division et tu ne feras rien d'autre de tes journées jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis. De plus, j'accélérerai la procédure pour ton changement de division car je n'accepterai jamais un tel comportement sous mes ordres.

- Quedal ! Intervint Renji hors de lui, que-dal ! Je ferais pas la bonne ! Même pas en rêves !

Byakuya releva les yeux vers lui son Reiatsu s'élevant considérablement, tout comme la haine dans son regard.

- Renji... Siffla-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ne mélange pas nos affaires privées à cela. Je suis ton capitaine, et toi mon subordonné, si je te donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes, et en silence !

Renji le regarda avec un sourire empli de mépris. Puis il se retourna.

- Va t'faire foutre... Murmura-t-il en partant.

Erreur fatale de sa part... Le capitaine le rattrapa, attrapa le dos de son kimono pour le retourner. Alors il l'empoigna par le cou en le plaquant contre le mur et lui mit un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Puis, dans la foulée il lui en remit un autre tout en serrant durement son cou. Renji resta la tête baissée.

Le capitaine vit soudainement des gouttes de sang couler sur sa main gantée qui empoignait Renji. Il l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'il lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

L'emprise de sa main sur son cou se desserra légèrement et il regarda Renji et sa tête baissée silencieuse...

Il y eut un instant de pause ainsi.

Puis après cet instant, le capitaine vit son subordonné la tête toujours baissée, prendre sa main sur son cou, l'enlever et s'en aller en shunpo.

Quant à lui, il resta immobile à regarder sa main tâchée de sang.

Et un mois entier passa ainsi. Renji avait effectivement obéi à l'ordre de son capitaine et s'était occupé du ménage dans la division. Cependant, cela modifia en tous points son comportement. Et le capitaine le remarqua immédiatement.

En effet, le jeune homme qui jusqu'à présent exprimait de la colère, de la rage et de la haine à son encontre, exprimait maintenant une indifférence la plus totale. Il obéissait à tous ses ordres et les exécutaient sans broncher ni rouspéter... Il ne lui portait plus aucun regard, ou s'il le regardait c'était sans la moindre émotion dans les yeux.

Un autre événement ne fit qu'empirer la situation : le capitaine commandant attribua une mission dans le monde réel à Renji. Le capitaine l'avait appris par le lieutenant lui-même qui était venu lui annoncer.

**« **_**- On m'a confié une mission dans le monde réel d'une durée indéterminée. Lui avait-il dit de façon neutre en s'inclinant, m'autorisez-vous à y aller ?**_

_**- Va... **_**»**

Et il était parti. Et les jours défilaient jusqu'à la fin du deuxième mois où il changerait de division...

Jusqu'à un certain après-midi.

La journée avait débuté tout ce qu'on faisait de plus normal pour le capitaine Kuchiki. Il s'était levé de bonne heure et s'était rendu à sa division. Puis il avait entraîné ses troupes... Normal quoi. Mais alors qu'il était en train de travailler il entendit tambouriner à la porte.

- Oui, entrez ! Rikichi ? S'étonna le capitaine lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon entrer totalement essoufflé et paniqué.

- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Fit-il alors en essayant de se reprendre, c'est terrible !

De là, le jeune brun débita tout un tas de paroles que le capitaine ne comprit absolument pas tellement il allait vite et n'articulait pas. Il comprit en revanche un seul mot de sa tirade, juste un seul qui suffit à attirer son attention : « Renji ».

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Renji ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un regard perçant.

- Mais c'est ce que je vous dis depuis tout à l'heure ! Dit le jeune homme tout en pleurant, il s'est fait attaquer dans le monde réel et il est grièvement blessé ! C'est même pas sûr qu'il survive. Même le capitaine a du mal. On l'a transféré d'urgences à la quatrième division. Et ils essayent... hé Taicho vous allez où ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le capitaine bondir de sa chaise et s'éclipser en une fraction de seconde.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

En effet, le capitaine était déjà loin grâce à l'usage de son shunpo.


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Bon, c'est le moment où je me mets à genoux pour faire mon mea-culpa je crois non ? Mea-culpa pour cette longue interruption dans mon histoire ! Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des gens qui attendaient avec impatience la suite. Vous méritez une explication. Il y en a deux. La première : j'ai subi une opération chirurgicale et je suis entrée à la fac, résultat : aucun temps disponible pour mes fictions. Et la seconde qui n'est que de mon fait et qui rend cette interruption intolérable : je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Comme je l'avais dit auparavant, lorsque j'ai commencé à publier cette fiction sur , elle était terminée de A à Z. Seulement, ma permanente insatisfaction a fait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de corriger à chaque fois des passages qui ne me plaisaient pas assez... Résultat : cette fiction est finie depuis 2 ans et pourtant, c'est juste maintenant qu'après maintes et maintes corrections, je suis assez satisfaite pour la poster. Sans blaguer, je l'ai modifié tellement de fois qu'il en existe une dizaine de versions différentes. Si vous lisiez la première version puis la dernière, vous ne reconnaîtriez probablement même pas l'histoire tant je l'ai changé...

Bref, je m'excuse, sincèrement. Je sais ce que ça fait de suivre et d'apprécier une histoire puis de la voir s'interrompre brusquement. J'en suis désolée. Je ne la modifierai plus désormais et je posterai dorénavant à un rythme régulier.

Venons-en à l'histoire en elle-même. J'ai modifié la totalité des chapitres qui sont déjà postés, en particulier le lemon du chapitre 7 que j'ai pratiquement modifié de A à Z. Je sais que c'est extrêmement culotté de ma part de vous formuler ce conseil, mais avant de lire le chapitre que je viens de poster, je vous conseille de, sans relire l'histoire entière, au moins relire les derniers chapitres pour vous remettre dans le contexte. Je l'ai arrêté depuis tellement de temps que vous ne devez probablement plus l'avoir en tête, et à juste titre ! Évidemment, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous souhaitez, c'est juste un conseil que je vous donne pour votre confort personnel.

Le chapitre qui suit est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterai le 11 très rapidement.

Bon, eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à m'excuser platement une nouvelle fois !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10<span> **

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand tandis qu'un coup douloureux empoigna son coeur et lui écrasa la poitrine.

Tous les shinigamis en face de lui s'agitaient sur le corps inconscient. Lui restait figé, comme paralysé et réduit à l'immobilité face à une telle vision.

Il lui sembla que le temps se glaça instantanément.

Son vice-capitaine gisait là, inconscient, respirant difficilement, le visage poignant de douleur, ses habits déchiquetés, son corps étant tranché complètement à plusieurs endroits avec un trou (au sens littéral) dans son torse.

Le tissu qui lui servait de drap, à la base blanc, était devenu rouge par son sang...

C'était comme si plus rien ne subsistait autour du capitaine Kuchiki, comme si plus personne ne bougeait, hors-mis le lieutenant mourant face à lui, hors-mis ces respirations irrégulières et saccadées qui terrassaient ce corps inanimé.

Pourtant, la seconde d'après, et contre toute attente, ses yeux grands ouverts se plissèrent et son visage s'endurcit instantanément.

Le regard perçant, il avança rapidement jusqu'au brancard sous les réprimandes des shinigamis qui n'atteignaient même pas ses oreilles. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut face au visage du jeune homme inconscient.

- Renji ! Appela-t-il alors de sa voix grave, en baffant soudainement le visage du lieutenant inconscient, les sourcils froncés le visage énervé.

Le visage de Renji restait pourtant toujours aussi froncé. Sa respiration était difficile, et ses cheveux détachés et étalés sur son visage étaient trempés par son propre sang. Du sang avait également coulé de sa bouche.

- Renji ! Ordonna le capitaine de son regard presque cruel en abattant une nouvelle fois sa main sur le visage suant du jeune homme. Je t'ordonne de revenir à toi !

- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Cessez dont cela ! Mais pourquoi le baffe-t-il ?!

Il ne semblait même pas les entendre.

- Renji ! Je te préviens, si dans la minute qui suit tu ne t'es pas réveillé... Renji, reviens à toi c'est un ordre ! Sermonna durement le capitaine le regard dangereux en donnant une énième baffe d'une force considérable au jeune homme.

- T...Tai..cho ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki, les yeux exorbités, resta paralysé. Le lieutenant, avec une difficulté et une douleur visible, ouvrit les yeux, le visage tremblotant.

Le capitaine, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement, face au lieutenant qui le regardait faiblement avec difficulté.

Renji allait pour dire quelque chose mais ne put car il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui fit gicler du sang de sa bouche.

- Taicho... Réussit-il tout de même à prononcer d'une voix rocailleuse, tourné vers ce dernier en tremblant, tandis que le sang s'écoulait sur sa joue. Je... suis content... Murmura-t-il, un sourire apparaissant difficilement sur son visage endolori et tremblant, je... vous aurai...vu... avant de mourir... J'suis..dé...solé... Soupira-t-il avant de perdre son sourire et toute expression, le visage tremblant avant de fermer les yeux sous les yeux tétanisés de son capitaine.

- Écartez-vous vite !

Et en quelque chose comme même pas cinq secondes, le capitaine Kuchiki fut écarté de Renji et amené à l'extérieur de la salle de réanimation.

Il restait en état de choc comme rarement de sa vie il l'avait été. Il n'avait pu esquisser le moindre geste face à son lieutenant qui perdait la vie sous ses yeux. Ses yeux gris anthracites restaient toujours grands ouverts et paralysés au sol tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, on s'activait durement pour tenter de garder en vie le lieutenant.

Finalement, après une bonne heure, un shinigami sortit de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'Isane.

- Kuchiki-Taicho ?

Le capitaine qui fixait toujours le sol les yeux exorbités sursauta légèrement en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

- Soyez rassurés, Kuchiki-Taicho, dit la jeune femme en souriant, comme vous l'avez vu il est dans un très mauvais état, mais ses jours ne seront plus en danger désormais. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas si vous le souhaitez, au lieu de rester debout. L'invita aimablement la jeune femme en lui montrant un siège non loin de la porte. Vous pouvez rester le temps qu'il y ait du nouveau, ou vous pouvez également rentrer chez vous car comme je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de danger.

Bizarrement, cela faisait pourtant une heure entière que le capitaine restait en état de choc, mais à cet instant où la jeune femme lui parla, son visage retrouva son impassibilité naturelle, sa froideur habituelle et il se redressa.

- Je reste là. Annonça-t-il de sa voix polaire le regard hautain.

- Bon très bien, répondit-elle en souriant d'un air gêné, nous vous tiendrons au courant de son état dans ce cas.

Puis elle rentra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. L'intervention de la jeune femme eut au moins le mérite de remettre les pieds sur terre au capitaine Kuchiki qui ferma les yeux en marchant calmement à travers le couloir. Faisant calmement les cent pas dans le couloir les yeux clos, il sonda les fluctuations du Reiatsu de son lieutenant qui restait à un très faible niveau.

Finalement, au 267ième aller-retour, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Unohana et sur tous les autres Shinigamis qui la suivirent. Le capitaine Kuchiki alla à sa rencontre le regard sans émotion.

- Pas d'inquiétude. Rassura la femme capitaine en souriant. Nous avons réussi à fermer ses plaies les plus profondes et nous avons placé une sonde lumineuse des deux parts de son trou à la poitrine pour qu'il puisse se régénérer le plus vite possible. Nous verrons ce que la nuit donnera, cela va prendre du temps, mais il devrait s'en sortir.

- Sô ka... Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

Puis instantanément, il les rouvrit et son regard devint dur comme la pierre tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qui est à l'origine de son état ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton que quiconque aurait jugé d'effrayant.

- Apparemment c'est un Hollow ayant la capacité de masquer totalement son Reiatsu qui l'a attaqué de dos. Il a été tellement rapide qu'à peine Renji eut le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il l'avait déjà tranché en une dizaine d'endroits... Expliqua la femme.

- Ce Hollow... Siffla le capitaine, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

- Tué, par le Shinigami remplaçant et Urahara Kisuke, ils ont dû s'y prendre à deux tellement le Hollow était puissant. Et c'est également Urahara qui a transféré Renji ici de toute urgence.

- Et cette enfant humaine, se rappela Byakuya, n'a-t-elle pas des pouvoirs de rejets ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le guérir ?

- Elle a apparemment été attaquée par le Hollow qui s'en est également prit à plusieurs amis de leur bande. Renji a été le premier attaqué, d'où il a tant été blessé. Et si le shinigami remplaçant n'était pas arrivé à temps il aurait été dévoré par le Hollow... Urahara et Tessai ont commencé à soigner Abarai, mais voyant que d'autres se sont également fait blesser, ils ont préféré le transférer directement à la quatrième division pour s'occuper des autres qui n'avaient pas d'autre solutions qu'eux pour se rétablir.

- Sô ka...

Puis sans prévenir il se dirigea vers la salle.

- Kuchiki-Taicho ? Appela doucement la femme. Abarai-fukutaicho a désormais besoin de se reposer.

- Et ? Demanda le capitaine de dos en ne tournant que la tête. Il ne va de toute façon pas se réveiller avant un très long moment, ma présence ne changera absolument rien.

Et ainsi il entra dans la salle en fermant derrière lui sous l'œil désespéré de la femme.

_Il n'y décidément pas plus têtu que cet homme... Songea-t-elle en partant finalement._

De son côté le capitaine Kuchiki, une fois la porte fermée, resta un moment debout à la porte, les yeux rivés sur Renji. Ce dernier était rempli de bandages et avait effectivement une lumière bleue au-dessous de son trou.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter le visage du lieutenant qui était quand même bien plus paisible que quelques heures auparavant.

Et il resta debout, le regard impassible à regarder ce visage endormi parsemé de plusieurs longues mèches rouges. Son coeur ne cessait de battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, pas une émotion ne passait sur son visage aux yeux d'encre.

Il alla prendre une chaise qu'il posa à côté du lit de son lieutenant. Il s'assit et avec tout autant de distance et d'impassibilité, il resta là, simplement, à l'observer.

Une heure passa, puis deux, puis plusieurs. Il avait tout laissé à sa division, l'entraînement, les dossiers à remplir, il n'avait pas mangé non plus... Et malgré ce constat, il ne put détourner ne serait-ce qu'un instant son regard du visage endormi de son lieutenant et resta là à le regarder dormir...

Toutes les heures, des shinigamis entraient dans la pièce pour vérifier son état. Chaque fois d'ailleurs, ils se sentaient obligés d'informer le capitaine de l'état de Renji en le rassurant car son état s'améliorait doucement. Mais le capitaine restait le regard impassible et ne répondait rien.

Puis il se trouvait à nouveau seul, et à nouveau sa tête se tournait et son regard se reposait sur le visage aux cheveux rouges.

Sans savoir comment cela arriva, en plein milieu de la nuit, il se retrouva la tête posée sur le lit du lieutenant à dormir à poings fermés, d'épuisement.

Et comme le hasard fait toujours mal les choses, ce fut environ une demi-heure après qu'il s'endorme que Renji se réveilla.

Le rouquin avait du mal à respirer et souffrait atrocement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et eut un temps pour réaliser où il était.

Puis il sentit une présence. Il tourna avec difficulté la tête sur le côté.

Il resta alors saisi en voyant son capitaine à côté de lui, endormi la tête sur son lit, ses cheveux éparpillés un peu partout sur son visage et sur le lit. Il vit également la main du brun posée à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement._

Puis lui revint en tête la scène de quelques heures plus tôt, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

_Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Pensa-t-il tout en gardant la tête posée sur le côté, observant le visage de son capitaine endormi qui paraissait à cet instant plus doux que jamais. Jamais de ma vie je ne l'ai vu si choqué, il était comme... je sais pas, paralysé, tétanisé..._

Il remit sa tête droite et voulut bouger, mais aucun de ses membres ne répondait tant il était dénué d'énergie. Il se força en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ses blessures étaient bien trop douloureuses et il commençait à voir trouble, le visage empli de sueur. Il soupira et arrêta de forcer en laissant retomber sa tête sur le côté. Il continua d'observer son capitaine endormi. Puis peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdirent et il s'endormit.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut au tour du capitaine Kuchiki de s'éveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa immédiatement réalisant qu'il s'était endormi. Il posa ses yeux d'encre sur le visage endormi de Renji.

Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par un shinigami. Il se leva et en profita pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il revint le shinigami était toujours là.

- Kuchiki-Taicho, vous devriez aller vous reposer, lui dit aimablement ce dernier avec un sourire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, plus les heures défilent, plus il regagne un peu de force.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non ? Cingla froidement le capitaine.

- Je disais juste ça pour vous. Répliqua le shinigami avec un sourire gêné.

Puis il finit par s'en aller. Des shinigamis vinrent ensuite changer les perfusions et pansements de Renji, donc il dut s'écarter. Cependant de loin, il aperçut les blessures de Renji. Instantanément, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son cœur s'emballa.

Le plus chanceux dans l'histoire, n'était-ce pas ce Hollow finalement ?

Lorsqu'ils finirent de soigner Renji, l'un des shinigamis tenta tout aussi gentiment que les autres de dire au capitaine Kuchiki qu'il pouvait partir s'il le souhaitait. Mais évidemment le noble l'envoya balader dédaigneusement.

A nouveau seul, il retourna sur sa chaise posée face à Renji.

A plusieurs reprises, il posa successivement ses yeux sur le visage de Renji puis sur sa main posée sur le lit.

_Partir pour aller où de toute façon... ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11  
><strong>

Au lever du soleil, des shinigamis dont le capitaine Unohana faisait partie, firent leur apparition dans la salle de réanimation où était allongé le lieutenant de la sixième division, avec à ses côtés son supérieur. Supérieur dont le visage était plus irrité encore qu'à l'habitude. La femme brune informa le capitaine Kuchiki qu'ils allaient placer son subordonné dans une chambre normale car il ne risquait désormais plus rien. Il était donc à présent inutile de le laisser dans une salle de réanimation.

Il ne dit rien et les suivit. Ils le transférèrent dans une chambre au deuxième étage.

Les shinigamis sortirent de la pièce, seule Unohana resta.

- Kuchiki-Taicho, commença-t-elle en souriant, il est désormais susceptible de se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Vous ne pourrez plus rester continuellement.

Le capitaine resta silencieux le regard inexpressif.

- Je sais bien que vous tenez à rester auprès de lui, mais on lui a fait un trou dans la poitrine, brisé la jambe, tranché de multiples parties de son corps sans parler des opérations qu'on lui a faites subir, alors croyez-moi, ce dont il a le plus besoin actuellement, c'est de repos...

- Je sais me faire discret. Affirma-t-il avec une froideur évidente.

- On va a déjà dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très têtu ?

- Oui. Répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Bon, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, nous verrons tout cela à son réveil. A plus tard Kuchiki-Taicho.

- Hmm.

Il se retrouva alors de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise posée contre le mur. Il resta silencieux, à observer le lieutenant dormir. Puis, après un temps qu'il ne sut définir, il finit par feuilleter les magazines posés sur la commode.

Renji finit par se réveiller au bout d'un certain temps. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il constata que ce n'était pas la même pièce que la première. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit la forte lumière à travers la fenêtre.

_J'suis à la quatrième division depuis quand ? Enfoiré de Hollow..._

Même s'il sentait légèrement plus de force en lui, ses blessures le faisaient toujours autant souffrir... En particulier ce trou dans sa poitrine... Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Son corps n'était que souffrance...

Il ouvrit pourtant les yeux. Puis il finit par tourner la tête sur le côté gauche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tai...cho ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très faible et rocailleuse.

Le capitaine releva alors vivement la tête de son magazine lorsqu'il entendit la voix du lieutenant et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Il se leva immédiatement pour venir aux côtés de Renji et le regarder en silence d'un regard perturbé, sourcils froncés.

- Taicho... Dit de nouveau Renji en grimaçant car même parler le faisait souffrir.

- Silence, l'interrompit le capitaine de sa voix grave, cesse d'utiliser ton énergie inutilement.

Le lieutenant le regarda alors en silence.

_Pourquoi il est encore là ? Il est parti puis revenu ? Trois fois ? S'interrogea-t-il tout en laissant ses yeux sur le visage de son capitaine. Non... Deux... la première fois c'était un rêve. Il paraît que quand on est dans un état grave on est semi conscient ou ch'ai pas quoi. Et du coup, on confond rêve et réalité..._

Il avait envie de lui demander. De lui demander ça et tout un tas de choses. Mais il ne pouvait et ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas car sa force actuelle l'en empêchait et ne devait pas car à ses yeux cela ne mènerait nulle part... Il resta donc en silence à regarder son capitaine au-dessus de lui qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_Arrête de me regarder de cette manière-là... Pensa intérieurement le jeune homme en fermant douloureusement les yeux ne pouvant soutenir un tel regard. Pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux si doux ? Putain, arrête et sors de cette chambre, c'est ce que tu veux non ? Alors pourquoi tu restes ici ?_

A travers ses yeux clos, il fronçait les sourcils. Il avait mal... Il souffrait, et de toutes les sortes de douleur possibles, physiques, psychologiques, mentales...

Il fronça davantage les sourcils en sentant un effleurement au niveau des mèches de son visage. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux...

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'interrogea le jeune homme toujours les yeux fermés. Lâche-moi putain..._

Le capitaine exauça son souhait sans le savoir puisqu'il tourna le dos à Renji et retourna s'asseoir.

Renji put alors souffler. Il garda les yeux fermés se sentant de plus en plus faible. Et c'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit l'oeil, il eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux minutes. Cependant en tournant la tête sur le côté fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

_Putain ! Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?! S'interrogea-t-il. Mais c'est quoi le délire de dormir autant de temps !? On dirait une... ! une larve..._

Il tourna la tête du côté gauche...

Le capitaine Kuchiki était là. Il lisait toujours un magazine en silence.

_Il est toujours là ...? Putain j'comprends rien à ce qu'il fout..._

- Kuchiki-Taicho... Commença-t-il alors faiblement faisant immédiatement remonter la tête de ce dernier. Vous n'êtes pas obligé... de faire tous les allers-retours pour... venir... me voir... Expliqua-t-il avec difficulté en essayant de se relever de son lit étant à des années lumières de réaliser que ça faisait plus de 24 heures que son capitaine était là à le veiller.

- Cesse de bouger.

Le jeune homme essayait de toutes ses forces de se redresser. Tous les muscles de ses bras en tremblaient.

Mais il dut effectivement abandonner l'idée de se redresser.

Son visage s'éteignit instantanément et il se laissa retomber épuisé.

- K'so... Lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix à peine audible en tournant la tête du côté fenêtre, cachant son visage derrière sa crinière rouge.

Le capitaine Kuchiki posa son magazine et se leva pour aller au lit de ce dernier.

- Renji ?

- Marre d'être impuissant putain... Souffla le rouge en fixant le mur face à lui. Marre d'être tellement faible... que je peux même pas me relever sur ce... putain de lit. Marre d'avoir tellement mal de partout que même parler... est une souffrance pour moi... Continua-t-il tandis qu'une larme coula sur le côté de sa joue pour atterrir sur le lit, pendant qu'il fixait toujours le mur.

Oui, lui Abarai Renji, qui pleurait si rarement était bel et bien en train de pleurer.

- Marre d'avoir à accepter le fait de m'être fait exploser la gueule par un simple Hollow... Poursuivit-il abattu. J'ai pu protéger personne. Fait chier putain...

- Quelle est cette attitude défaitiste, Abarai-fukutaicho ? Demanda le capitaine d'un ton sec en saisissant brutalement le menton de Renji pour tourner sa tête vers lui sans aucune délicatesse. Premièrement, ce n'était pas « un simple Hollow » mais un Hollow ayant des capacités rares et puissantes, quiconque étant dans ta situation à ce moment-là se serait fait avoir. Cesse donc te croire supérieur et invincible ! Siffla-t-il le regard assassin. Deuxièmement, oui tu t'es grièvement fait blesser par un Hollow et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour baisser les bras ? Un vrai guerrier encaisserait la défaite et se rétablirait au plus vite pour devenir encore plus fort et ne jamais plus se laisser avoir. Et pour ce qui est de tes blessures, une fois encore, cesse cette prétention et cesse de te prendre pour un surhomme. Avec de telles blessures, ton corps à l'instar de n'importe quel autre, a besoin d'un certain temps pour se rétablir. Cesse donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et concentre-toi plutôt sur ta guérison !

Il s'interrompit un instant et ses sourcils froncés se détendirent légèrement.

- La seule chose pour laquelle tu as le droit de te plaindre, c'est la douleur car tu ne peux rien faire contre, même avec des cachets.

Il se tut et observa Renji qui le regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Seules quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Soudainement, il vit le jeune homme relever légèrement les sourcils, un profond désespoir apparaître dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une tristesse comme jamais il n'en avait vu sur son visage.

- Taicho... Murmura alors Renji, un torrent de larmes coulant soudain de ses yeux.

Il envoya la main vers le bras du capitaine. Le capitaine acculé, regarda sa main les sourcils froncés. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de la prendre avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le lit par manque de force.

Il releva les yeux vers Renji qui le regardait avec un désespoir sans nom, les yeux emplis de larmes, le visage inondé.

- Renji arrête. Ordonna le capitaine.

Mais Renji secoua la tête et pleura encore d'avantage.

- Renji, tu es ridicule, arrête. Ordonna une nouvelle fois le capitaine le regard sévère en serrant sa main.

Cependant, après ce geste et ces paroles, le lieutenant partit dans une crise de sanglots en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Le capitaine qui serrait toujours dans sa main celle de Renji, le regarda l'œil cinglant et acéré comme une lame de rasoir.

- Renji, en quelle langue dois-je te dire de cesser de pleurer ? Quel âge as-tu bon sang ?

A travers sa crise de larmes, Renji tourna la tête vers le capitaine pour le regarder avec une immense peine.

- Pardon... Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire dans son désespoir en ne réussissant plus à soutenir la main de son supérieur et s'apprêtant à la lâcher.

Mais le capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et la garda dans sa longue main gantée. Le regard peiné de Renji et celui de glace de Byakuya ne se quittèrent pas.

- A présent, tu vas dormir. Ordonna le capitaine avec rudesse de sa voix polaire.

Renji releva les sourcils de tristesse s'apprêtant à repartir en sanglots. Mais une nouvelle fois le capitaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Dors ! Commanda-t-il avec dureté, avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux tandis que sa main serra encore davantage la sienne.

Renji secoua la tête de découragement puis finit bel et bien par fermer les yeux les sourcils froncés. Et une minute, puis deux, puis dix, puis vingt, puis tout le temps nécessaire qu'il fallut à Renji pour s'endormir, le capitaine resta debout, le visage implacable à attendre en tenant toujours sa main.

Puis finalement, sa patience paya, il sentit la main de Renji s'alourdir complètement, signe qu'il était complètement endormi.

Il reposa alors sa main sur le lit et avec la même dureté sur le visage, il ferma les yeux et quitta sur le champ la pièce.

Pourtant, il revint après une vingtaine de minutes et calmement, sans un regard pour Renji alla s'asseoir au siège contre le mur, lisant un énième magazine.

Les contrôles dans la chambre de Renji étaient maintenant toutes les deux heures. On ne tarda pas à venir le voir.

- S'est-il réveillé ? Demanda le shinigami qui vérifiait son état.

- Oui.

- Ah ? Comment était-il ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Eh bien, était-il en forme ou faible ? Parlait-il ? Bougeait-il ? Précisa le jeune shinigami.

- Pas vraiment. Avoua le capitaine en regardant Renji. Il a encore plutôt du mal à bouger, cependant, il parle normalement. Vous devriez tout de même augmenter la dose d'antidouleur.

- Malheureusement on lui donne déjà le maximum... Grimaça le shinigami.

- Je m'en doutais... Soupira le brun en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque le shinigami alla à la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda le capitaine.

- Je sais que vous allez m'envoyer balader, commença-t-il en souriant car c'était un shinigami que Byakuya avait effectivement déjà envoyé sur les roses. Mais étant donné qu'il s'est déjà réveillé et que donc il a dû faire un minimum d'effort et se fatiguer, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins demain en début d'après-midi. Ses forces lui reviennent peu à peu mais il lui faudra du temps. Pour l'instant s'il se réveille deux fois dix minutes dans la journée c'est énorme. Donc voilà... Je voulais juste vous dire ça. Bonne nuit, Kuchiki-Taicho. Salua en souriant le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce sous l'oeil de Byakuya.

Le noble soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était vrai qu'il s'était déjà réveillé deux fois, et était resté éveillé bien plus de dix minutes... Et dans quelles conditions...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois de manière inaudible en fermant son magazine pour le poser sur la commode avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Renji et s'arrêta. Il resta un très long moment immobile, ses yeux d'encre posés sur le visage endormi de Renji qui, à moitié caché par ses longues mèches rouges, était encore rougi par sa crise de larmes. Les minutes défilèrent encore sans qu'il ne puisse décrocher son visage du regard.

Puis soudainement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, il s'était retourné avec vivacité, les yeux clos et avait quitté la pièce.

Sans un mot pour personne qui le salua, il retourna le pas rapide au bureau de la sixième division.

Oui, car contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait conseillé à maintes reprises, le capitaine n'alla pas dormir, mais se mettre au travail histoire de rattraper tant qu'il le pouvait le retard qu'il avait accumulé.

Et il travaillait, travaillait, étant persuadé d'être concentré comme il le voulait et de rattraper doucement mais sûrement son retard. Seulement il ne réalisa pas le nombre incalculable de fois où ses yeux gris se levèrent de ses feuilles pour venir se poser sur le bureau vide en face du sien. Et rester bloqué dessus pendant de longues minutes.

Il fut bien obligé de réaliser qu'il n'était absolument pas concentré lorsqu'il vit sur un même formulaire trois erreurs faites de sa main, chose qui lui été, tout simplement, jamais arrivée...

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir avant de reposer sa plume dans l'encrier.

Inutile d'insister...

Il se releva et ne prit même pas le temps de remettre en ordre son bureau. Il s'en alla tout simplement.

**Quatre heures et des poussières plus tard**

Le capitaine Kuchiki était déjà de retour à la quatrième division. Un léger repas, un léger somme et il était de nouveau assis à son siège contre le mur de la chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

En entrant il avait directement remarqué l'absence de la lumière au-dessus du trou du torse de Renji. Il allait mieux...

Le jeune Shinigami de la veille n'avait pas menti, Renji ne se réveilla pas avant le début d'après-midi. Cette fois, lorsqu'il ouvrit l'oeil, un Shinigami (le même d'ailleurs) était dans la pièce et lui changeait ses perfusions.

- Konichiwa, Abarai-Fukutaicho. Salua le jeune homme blond.

- Konichiwa... Répondit faiblement Renji.

- Vous vous sentez comment aujourd'hui ?

- J'pète la forme putain ! Répondit Renji ironiquement avec un sourire ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Le capitaine de son côté, plongé dans sa lecture, songea que même dans cet état-là, Renji ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour...

Renji tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers lui et resta bloqué un moment, avant de se retourner vers le Shinigami.

- C'quoi ton prénom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Shizaki Kamijo, s'inclina le blond.

- Kamijo... Dit alors le rouquin de sa voix légèrement faible. Tu sais pas quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une de ces dalles... t'veux pas m'apporter à bouffer ?

La tête baissée dans sa lecture, le capitaine Kuchiki afficha un micro-sourire.

- Ah mais... Hésita Kamijo. Oui oui c'est possible mais, vous n'êtes pas encore en état de manger par vous-même... Dit-il doucement d'un air gêné.

Renji eut alors un rictus qui fit lever les yeux du capitaine sur lui.

- Apporte-moi à bouffer ou j'défonce tout dans la chambre, tout dans l'immeuble et tout la division. Menaça-t-il même si évidemment il n'en n'était absolument pas capable.

- Hai, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. S'inclina alors le jeune homme en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Renji essaya de se relever tout en grimaçant. Le capitaine posa son livre pour aller l'aider.

- L'entêtement a toujours été l'un de tes pires défauts... Plaça le capitaine d'une voix lente lorsque Renji fut posé contre le dossier.

- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était la paresse... Répondit Renji avec ironie.

- Oui, les deux sont tellement présents que je ne saurais déterminer lequel est le pire. Ajouta le capitaine de son regard d'encre posé sur le visage de Renji, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rictus chez celui-ci.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kamijo qui apportait un plateau de nourriture.

- Ah, de la bouffe ! Putain, ça m'avait manqué ! S'exclama Renji, qui rien qu'en voyant la nourriture sentait toutes ses forces revenir.

Kamijo alla ouvrir les stores et ouvrit la fenêtre faisant entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Puis il revint vers le lieutenant en souriant. Il plaça le plateau au-dessus de son lit.

- Fu ! merci Kamijo-kun ! T'es au top.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal. Répondit le jeune blond en ouvrant les couvercles et en prenant les baguettes.

- Euh, tu fais quoi là exactement ? Demanda alors Renji.

- Ben, je vous fais manger ? Répondit le jeune homme en hésitant.

- Quedal, je mange tout seul. S'énerva le lieutenant. C'trop fort ça, putain, c'est bien la dernière chose qu'on fera pour moi, bouffer !

- Mais...

- Non, y a pas de mais ! L'interrompit Renji. Merci mon vieux mais plutôt crever de faim que de laisser quelqu'un me donner à manger.

- Bon... Fit Kamijo gêné, je vais vous laisser alors, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler.

- C'sera pas la peine.

Le blond sourit de nouveau, gêné, puis quitta la pièce.

- K'so... Grogna Renji sous les yeux de son capitaine qui, debout à côté de lui, le regardait.

Il essaya alors de lever son bras.

Il puisa dans toutes ses ressources internes et toute sa force psychologique pour résister à la douleur. Il grimaçait. Tous ses membres tremblaient tant il forçait.

- Renji arrête, lui dit le capitaine Kuchiki en voyant à quel point il se faisait du mal inutilement dans les deux sens du terme, ne dépense pas toutes tes forces aussi inutilement.

- J'fais... c'que je veux... Soupira difficilement le lieutenant tout en levant son bras à la tablette en tremblant.

Il avait le visage en sueur de ce qu'il devait forcer et faire abstraction de la douleur qui était de plus en plus violente en lui.

Il porta alors la main à ses baguettes et eut encore plus de mal à les prendre en main tellement il tremblait. Et d'un mouvement toujours aussi instable, il planta ses baguettes dans le bol pour prendre de la nourriture. Tout ceci sous les yeux du capitaine qui regardait son visage rouge, en nage et froncé comme s'il portait un poids de 150 kilos.

Et c'était évident, à force de trembler dans le bol, Renji renversa de la nourriture sur le plateau et faillit renverser le bol en lui-même si le capitaine ne l'avait pas retenu à temps.

- K'so ! S'énerva Renji en reprenant difficilement ses baguettes puis en se lançant pour réessayer une nouvelle fois.

Mais le capitaine lui prit la main en le regardant.

- Stop Renji.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-il en se retournant vers lui. J'veux bouffer tout seul putain !

- Renji, stop... Répéta de nouveau le capitaine avec calme et patience.

Renji essaya de se débattre de sa main en tremblant mais c'était évidemment impossible pour lui d'y arriver. Il se remit alors à hurler contre lui.

- Mais lâchez-moi putain ! J'vais y arriver !

Toujours en le regardant calmement, tandis qu'il tenait son poignet, le capitaine retira les baguettes de la main de Renji.

- Rendez-les-moi putain ! J'veux y arriver ! J'veux bouffer normalement ! PUTAIN !

- Abarai Renji ! S'énerva soudainement le capitaine de sa voix grave, c'est ridicule ! Tu n'es absolument pas en état de manger ! Et ce n'est pas le fait de manger que tu veux réaliser à tout prix, c'est simplement te prouver à toi même que tu n'es pas impuissant au point de ne pas pouvoir manger sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Désolé pour toi Abarai Renji, mais c'est bel et bien le cas. Tu es actuellement impuissant et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour manger et pour faire les choses de ton quotidien. Tu ne peux pas le changer alors mets-donc ta ridicule et piètre fierté de côté ! Et accepte-le !

Renji resta silencieux à le regarder, puis baissa la tête. Byakuya reposa alors sa main sur le lit. Il reprit les baguettes, prit de la nourriture et la porta à la bouche de Renji. Cependant ce dernier demeura le regard baissé.

- Renji ! L'appela sèchement le capitaine, toujours à l'entrée de sa bouche.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit finalement et mâcha silencieusement en fixant la chambre au loin une larme coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Et ainsi, le capitaine Kuchiki fit manger Renji en larmes, bouchée par bouchée.

_Pourquoi je pleure ? Putain ça me gave. Ragea le tatoué intérieurement tout en mangeant. J'ai pas envie de pleurer... Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter, putain... _

_J'en peux plus... _

Ce n'était effectivement pas de tristesse que pleurait Renji. C'était un mélange d'épuisement physique, car il avait puisé dans toutes ses forces pour manger seul, un mélange d'épuisement moral, mental et émotionnel... Il était vidé en fait. C'était comme si on lui avait aspiré toute son énergie et qu'on lui avait laissé le strict minimum pour respirer.

Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki eut finit de le faire manger et boire, silencieusement il croisa les baguettes tout en regardant avec son calme retrouvé le visage défait et en larmes de Renji.

Il ferma les yeux puis alla enlever la tablette de dessus de son lit. Il revint et baissa le dossier.

- Repose-toi à présent. Lui suggéra-t-il. Reprends tes forces, car le prochain repas que tu mangeras, tu le mangeras seul.

Renji posa le côté de sa tête sur son lit tout en regardant son capitaine.

_Fu... J'ai même plus la force de parler putain... Pensa-t-il tout en le regardant. Vivement que je reprenne un peu de force parce que là... je commence...vraiment à..._

Il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa propre pensée et s'endormit les yeux dans ceux de son capitaine.

Ce dernier resta pourtant debout à l'observer de son regard anthracite vidé d'émotion.

- Renji... Murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible les yeux posés sur ce visage endormi.

Il finit par fermer les yeux en retournant s'asseoir, le visage crispé.

_Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sera le moment où tu voudras aller aux toilettes..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 **

Renji se réveilla en début de soirée. Il ouvrit l'oeil, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de tourner la tête sur la gauche.

_Putain. Il est encore là. Remarqua-t-il pas plus comme une bonne nouvelle, que comme une mauvaise, mais comme une simple constatation._

Il observa son capitaine. De ses mains fines et gantées, il tenait un livre qu'il lisait calmement. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, ses yeux toujours aussi neutres et sans émotion apparente...

Comme toujours...

- Taicho... commença-t-il calmement en remettant sa tête droite, je vous remercie vraiment pour votre aide et de rester me tenir compagnie... mais je crois que vous devriez partir maintenant.

- Et moi je crois que tu devrais te taire. Répondit calmement le capitaine en ne levant pas la tête de sa lecture.

Renji se mit alors à rire doucement.

_Putain, il changera décidément jamais..._

Renji se tut effectivement et son visage se referma. Et les deux restèrent en silence.

Kamijo, le jeune officier de la quatrième division arriva finalement pour apporter son repas à Renji. Il lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide, pour dire que, car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Renji le remercia et s'exécuta immédiatement.

Il eut d'extrêmes difficultés, mais accompagné de son capitaine qui trouvait les mots justes pour le motiver (enfin... à la manière Kuchiki, c'est-à-dire en le rabaissant toutes les deux secondes... ), il réussit à manger seul.

Après avoir dit son célèbre « bien » snobique dont lui seul avait le secret, le capitaine Kuchiki retourna à son siège et à sa lecture.

Le silence vint de nouveau s'installer dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Kamijo revienne débarrasser Renji s'assurant que tout s'était bien passé.

Et, c'est sans surprise qu'un lourd silence suivit cette intervention.

Puis comme ça, environ une demi-heure après, le capitaine Kuchiki se leva de son siège pour aller silencieusement donner l'un de ses livres à Renji. Celui-ci saisit le livre avec le même silence que son capitaine, et vu qu'il n'avait que ça à faire, il se mit à lire.

Et ils lurent chacun de leur côté.

Le capitaine relevait souvent la tête vers le lieutenant. Puis il finit par remarquer que Renji s'était endormi. Il se leva alors et prit en douceur le livre de son torse pour le poser sur sa commode.

Tout en regardant le visage endormi du lieutenant, d'un geste machinal, il remonta la couette jusqu'à son cou. Puis les yeux clos sous ses longues mèches brunes, il avait quitté la pièce.

Il rapporta à Kamijo l'état rassurant de Renji. Le jeune homme s'en trouva heureux, le remercia puis le salua.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine Kuchiki patienta un long moment avant que Renji ne se réveille. Lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller, il l'entendit se mouvoir.

Il posa son livre et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'au lit de Renji. Renji le regarda en silence, sortant difficilement des vapes. Le capitaine l'observa également en silence. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux et aller à la fenêtre.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester continuellement ici. Commença le capitaine Kuchiki de dos à Renji. Mon devoir de capitaine me l'empêche. A partir de demain je procéderai par alternance. Un jour je resterai ici durant lequel le troisième siège s'occupera de la division, le lendemain je repartirai là-bas.

Renji ne commenta pas et continua de le regarder en silence. Il voyait son haori de capitaine numéroté 6, les deux bouts de son écharpe et ses longues mèches brunes retomber sur ses épaules et son dos.

Au bout d'un très long moment de silence, il finit par remettre sa tête droite et par répondre :

- J'vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas à rester ici.

Le capitaine se tourna finalement et retourna à son siège les yeux fermés. Il ne commenta pas à son tour. Faute de quoi, il prit son livre et se remit à sa lecture silencieusement. Renji l'observa puis secoua la tête en la tournant vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il observa le ciel qui était d'un bleu magnifique.

La journée ne se déroula pas différemment de la manière dont elle avait commencée. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait passé la journée entière dans la chambre du lieutenant. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas décroché un seul mot.

Le capitaine avait observé d'un oeil discret les mouvements du jeune homme.

Il dut sortir lors de la toilette de Renji, du changement de ses pansements, bref, de ce qu'il redoutait en résumé. Il avait donc quitté la pièce et était resté attentif aux fluctuations du Reiatsu de Renji.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, tout se passa très bien.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris son déjeuner, le premier réflexe du capitaine fut de se diriger à la quatrième division. Mais il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'un quartier où du monde passait et le saluait. Les yeux clos il avait rebroussé chemin pour retourner à sa propre division.

Jamais une journée de service lui parut aussi interminable, ennuyeuse et maussade que celle-ci...

C'est le visage éreinté et les traits tirés qu'il alla se coucher ce soir-là.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Le lendemain, c'est le pas rapide qu'il se rendit à la quatrième division.

Sans perdre de temps il se rendit à la chambre intéressée et arriva à la porte. Il allait pour rentrer directement mais arrêta son geste. Ses yeux froids fixèrent la poignée. Puis il se recula et toqua à la porte les yeux fermés.

Il entendit la voix de Renji répondre. Il entra dans la pièce. Il aperçut Renji dans son lit qui tenait en mains l'un de ses livres. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui.

- Bonjour Renji. Salua-t-il de sa voix suave.

- Bonjour Kuchiki-Taicho. Salua à son tour le lieutenant en le regardant.

Le capitaine l'observa également en silence. Il était tenté de lui demander dans quel état il se trouvait, comment s'était déroulée la journée de la veille. Il le voulait... Il le regardait et il le voulait. Mais il ferma les yeux et alla finalement s'asseoir à son siège habituel, en silence...

De son lit le lieutenant continua d'observer le capitaine qu'il voyait choisir un livre parmi les siens.

En réalité, le capitaine n'avait rien loupé d'exceptionnel.

En effet, la veille, Renji avait passé une journée toute aussi interminable, ennuyeuse et maussade que la sienne. Il était resté seul toute la journée, et avait passé une bonne partie de son temps la tête sur son coussin à observer le mouvement continu des nuages à travers sa fenêtre... Ou il avait lu de temps à autres, avant de finir par se rendormir une énième fois. Il fallait croire que la nouvelle de sa blessure n'était pas encore arrivée aux oreilles de ses amis shinigamis.

La journée avec son capitaine se déroula non moins lentement mais elle lui parut moins insoutenable que la veille. Comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils l'avaient passé dans le silence le plus total. Le capitaine lisait livre après livre.

Leur regard se croisait, souvent, comme ça furtivement, toujours dans le plus plat des silences.

Mais Renji finissait toujours par briser le contact visuel et tournait la tête.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Les jours défilaient ainsi. Au détail près que Renji finit par recevoir de fréquentes visites de ses amis qui réussissaient temporairement à lui redonner le sourire. Pendant ce temps-là, le capitaine s'éclipsait toujours de la pièce.

Et Renji l'observait faire. Il l'observait venir chaque matin à la même heure précise, une fois tous les deux jours. Il l'observait rester à ses côtés en silence, toute la journée, quitte à relire plusieurs fois le même livre.

Il l'observait lui venir silencieusement en aide lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il l'observait élever le ton et être intransigeant voire cruel lorsqu'il devait être remis sur pied.

Il l'observait continuellement et n'avait d'autres choix que de subir.

Que pouvait-il faire, dire à son capitaine qu'il ne voulait plus de ses visites ? Non, et en vérité, ce n'était même pas le cas.

En vérité, chaque matin, il attendait l'arrivée de son capitaine autant qu'il l'appréhendait.

Les deux raisons étaient en fait une seule et même raison.

Il l'appréhendait pour la même raison que celle qui l'avait poussé à demander un changement de division. Il l'appréhendait pour la même raison que celle qui l'avait rendu si heureux d'avoir une mission dans le monde réel. Tout était clair dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas voir son capitaine. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard anthracite. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans une même pièce avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne voulait encore moins et surtout pas de toutes ses attentions quotidiennes qu'il avait bel et bien envers lui.

Et il l'attendait également. Oh oui il l'attendait... Car quoi que fasse Renji, peu importe quel effort désespéré il y mettrait pour l'éviter, pour le cacher ou pour le nier : il aimait son capitaine avec toujours autant de force. Les deux derniers mois avant son accident avaient été une réelle torture pour lui.

Il avait été auprès de son capitaine, impuissant, il n'avait rien pu rien faire. Il avait dû continuellement le croiser, continuellement voir son visage, ses cheveux et ses yeux... Il ne pouvait lui échapper. Et c'était ça le plus dur...

Alors l'indifférence fut le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour s'en détacher.

Il lui en voulait toujours autant... Sa blessure était encore si vive... Les souvenirs de cette journée et de cette nuit qu'il avait trouvé si magnifiques, avant que le capitaine Kuchiki ne les détruise en une phrase, étaient encore si présents en lui...

A l'heure qu'il était, il haïssait sûrement son capitaine autant qu'il l'aimait...

Voilà pourquoi il était si impatient et réticent à chacune des visites du capitaine Kuchiki.

A chaque entrée de celui-ci, il était toujours partagé entre la joie de le voir suivie d'un pic de raison qui lui rappelait que c'était Byakuya Kuchiki.

C'était Byakuya Kuchiki, le capitaine de la sixième division, le sien. L'héritier du noble clan Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki, l'homme avec qui il avait eu une relation et qui l'avait repoussé le lendemain.

Byakuya Kuchiki, l'homme qu'il aimait à sens unique... L'homme qu'il s'était promis de fuir pour ne plus souffrir.

A chaque sourire qu'il sentait venir, il se retenait donc et son visage ainsi que son coeur se fermaient instantanément. Jour après jour, il lui fermait son coeur et son visage. Aucune parole ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. C'était une nouvelle sorte d'auto-protection. Car il se connaissait à la perfection. Il savait ce qui allait se passer dans le cas contraire.

En effet, son capitaine avec qui il avait passé des jours plus merveilleux les uns que les autres restait continuellement dans sa chambre à veiller sur lui. Il savait très bien qu'à la moindre parole que le capitaine dirait, au moindre micro-sourire qu'il laissait parfois échapper en sa présence, à la moindre plaisanterie lui rappelant ces fameux jours, il ne serait plus capable de contrôler cette passion qu'il s'efforçait jour après jour de contenir en lui. Il se rattacherait et replongerait avant de finir par se prendre un nouveau coup de poing en pleine figure car jamais ses attentes ne seraient réciproques.

Donc il se fermait et se taisait. Il attendait que ça passe...

_oOoOoOo_

Le temps passait à une effroyable lenteur au goût du lieutenant de la sixième division. Son rétablissement était aussi long que douloureux. Douloureux surtout pour sa jambe qui s'était littéralement brisée de son pied à sa hanche. Ses autres blessures s'étaient petit à petit refermées et soignées, mais sa jambe restait toujours dans un piteux état et le faisait atrocement souffrir.

C'était comme cette fois là. Il était allongé sur son lit et avait voulu se redresser. Malheureusement pour lui, ayant oublié sa blessure, il s'était appuyé sur sa jambe droite, la blessée. Jamais de sa vie il ne poussa un cri aussi fort. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était immédiatement précipité à ses côtés en l'appelant inlassablement avec dureté, de son regard intransigeant. Mais le jeune homme, dont la douleur était encore si forte qu'elle le tétanisait, ne put sortir le moindre mot. Il suffoquait.

Le capitaine avait froncé les sourcils en regardant Renji. Il avait posé la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme sans même s'en rendre compte. Renji avait tourné la tête vers lui les larmes aux yeux. Il avait tendu avec une extrême difficulté sa main tremblante vers lui. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu et sa main allait retomber avant que le capitaine ne la lui retienne.

Byakuya avait saisi sa main et l'avait gardé dans les deux siennes. Le regard anthracite et la chaleur des mains du capitaine l'avaient calmé. Il avait arrêté de trembler et de transpirer. La douleur s'était doucement estompée. Et il avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, le capitaine avait baissé les yeux les sourcils froncés, pour les poser sur ses deux mains qui tenaient celle de Renji.

Il avait relevé la tête sur le visage de Renji qui même endormi portait une sorte de douleur.

Et aussi étrange que la scène puisse paraître de l'extérieur, il était resté debout à tenir sa main au creux des siennes tout le temps où Renji resta endormi, continuant de le regarder dormir de ses sourcils froncés. Comme s'il était toujours pris de court (alors que ça faisait une heure que ça s'était passé), comme si d'un coup Renji se serait réveillé en sursaut pour crier de douleur une nouvelle fois...

Renji avait fini par se réveiller et s'était excusé en lâchant la main du capitaine avec une certaine gêne. Ledit capitaine était resté debout, retirant à son tour ses mains continuant à l'observer.

Puis il était retourné s'asseoir et la fin de la journée s'était déroulée normalement.

_oOoOoOo_

Après ce petit incident, les journées également reprirent leur cours habituel. Les deux dirigeants de la sixième division les passaient ensemble dans le plus total des silences. Soit ils lisaient chacun de leur côté, soit Renji regardait inlassablement les nuages et leur défilement dans le ciel, soit le capitaine se levait et allait à la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage à son tour. Leur calme était momentanément interrompu par Kamijo ou un autre shinigami venant changer les perfusions de Renji ou voir son état.

Un après-midi ce fut la visite du capitaine Unohana qu'il reçut. Après une brève mais intensive auscultation cette dernière l'informa du fait que le lendemain, on lui enlèverait les broches installées dans sa jambe. C'était une bonne nouvelle car le vrai rétablissement de sa jambe pourrait donc commencer. Très vite il pourrait commencer à se lever de son lit.

Renji fut enchanté de cette nouvelle. Lorsque les shinigamis étaient sorti de sa chambre, il s'était tourné vers Byakuya en souriant. Le capitaine songea que c'était bien la première fois en plusieurs mois qu'il voyait un sourire sur le visage du lieutenant destiné à son intention.

Son visage se détendit légèrement et bien qu'il n'eut aucun sourire, ses yeux posés sur Renji exprimèrent quelque chose se rapprochant bien drôlement de la joie, ou du moins de la bienveillance.

Le lendemain, à la place de se rendre aux quartiers de sa division comme il le faisait toujours une journée sur deux, il se rendit à la quatrième division. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Renji, il vit la surprise apparaître sur le visage de ce dernier. Du coup le jeune homme ne répondit pas lorsque le capitaine le salua. Il se contenta de l'observer s'asseoir à son siège et prendre l'un de ses livres.

- Et la division ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Le troisième siège s'en occupe. Répondit simplement l'héritier Kuchiki en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

- Mais pourtant hier...

- Tels les cerisiers fleurissant le printemps, l'interrompit-il calmement en tournant les pages de son livre, telle la mer ondulant constamment, tel le feu brûlant, telle la pluie mouillant : c'est comme ça.

Renji le regarda un sourcil en l'air. Tout ça pour dire ça ? Songea-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire silencieusement en secouant la tête.

C'était effectivement comme ça. Le capitaine aurait dû retourner à sa division ce jour-là. Il comptait y retourner, avant d'apprendre la nouvelle de l'opération de Renji. Mais il l'avait appris, et il n'y était pas retourné. Il était venu et était resté ce jour là. C'était comme ça.

Les shinigamis ne tardèrent pas à venir chercher Renji.

Tout le long de l'opération, le capitaine Kuchiki resta concentré sur le Reiatsu de Renji, à l'affût de la moindre fluctuation. Heureusement, rien ne se passa et le Reiatsu du jeune homme resta stable. Après un long moment, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se retourna de la fenêtre face à laquelle il n'avait pas bougé et regarda Renji endormi transporté par des shinigamis.

- Tout s'est passé à merveille, annonça avec un sourire le jeune Kamijo en installant avec ses camarades le lit de Renji à sa place. Ses os se sont consolidés comme prévus. Ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps et de patience pour son rétablissement.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et cligna des yeux en guise de remerciement. Le jeune blond le salua et sortit de la pièce avec les autres shinigamis. Byakuya alla au lit de Renji. Ce dernier dormait le visage paisible. Il avait un nouveau bandage à la jambe droite, mais celui-ci était beaucoup moins épais.

Il veilla le sommeil de son lieutenant et attendit avec patience que ce dernier se réveille. Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier se mouvoir, il se leva immédiatement pour aller auprès de lui.

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils et cligna difficilement des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilées. Il semblait réellement perdu et regardait tout autour de lui.

- Tu t'es fait opérer, expliqua le capitaine tandis que ses yeux calmes étaient posés sur son visage, l'extraction des broches que tu avais dans la jambe a été un succès. Kamijo dit que tous tes os se sont consolidés et que ce n'est plus qu'une question de patience pour ton rétablissement.

Renji se souvint et voulut hocher la tête mais ne put par manque de force.

_- _Repose-toi à présent... Ordonna le capitaine dans une voix si basse qu'elle finit dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme regarda le visage de son capitaine au-dessus du sien le regardant calmement de ses yeux d'encre. En temps normal, il aurait rechigné et essayé de rompre ce contact visuel mais cette fois-là, l'effet de l'anesthésie aidant, il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il soutint avec douceur le regard du capitaine. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Le capitaine lui, resta debout à le regarder, immobile, aucune émotion ne passant par son visage.

Il aurait parié voir de la tendresse dans le regard de Renji avant de s'endormir...

Il resta debout un long moment. Puis il ferma les yeux et retourna à la fenêtre, un sourire en coin.

_L'anesthésie peut faire de bien drôles de choses..._

* * *

><p>Note : Hey everybody ! l'histoire ne vous plait plus ? Deux commentaires en deux chapitres ? :o lorsqu'avant j'avais 6 à 10 commentaires par chapitre voire plus ! :o Comme vous avez peut être pu le constater, je ne réclame jamais de review à la fin de mes chapitres car je pars du principe que vous en laissez si vous en avez l'envie. Cependant, le commentaire reste le seul moyen pour un auteur de savoir si son histoire plait ou non, et là, le silence radio, donc je me pose vraaaiiiment des questions. Et c'est encore plus frustrant et interloquant lorsque je constate que l'histoire est aussi lue qu'avant, si ce n'est plus.<p>

Je comprendrais tout à fait que l'histoire vous plaise moins qu'avant car l'ambiance a totalement changé depuis que Renji est à l'hôpital et la trame est devenue plus lente. Mais s'il vous plaît dites-le ! même si c'est pour dire quelque chose de négatif, exprimez-vous, n'hésitez vraiment pas ! Parce que là de vous à moi, je suis dans le flou le plus complet !:o

Je remercie mes deux revieweuses au passage ! Et pour les autres je vous remercie quand même pour votre assiduité ! Car même s'il n'y a pas de commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous lisez toujours mon histoire !

Ah oui et sinon je viens de séparer mon histoire en chapitres, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue assez court ! Ça va commencer à bouger un peu plus au prochain chapitre et l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. See you ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Note : j'ai remercié tous les inscrits qui m'ont laissé leur avis. Je les remercie à nouveau. Vous m'avez rassuré et je me sens bien mieux dans mes baskets alors merci ! ;) Mais je tiens également à remercier spécialement "Byaren" pour son commentaire. C'est juste magnifique et ça n'a pas de prix pour un auteur de trouver quelqu'un qui perçoit ses écrits exactement comme on les imaginait en les écrivant. Merci pour l'analyse que tu as faite de mon histoire, et surtout merci d'avoir ressenti les chapitres exactement comme je voulais que vous les ressentiez tous ! _

_Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Le soir, Kamijo avait apporté son repas à Renji.

Le bruit réveilla ce dernier qui regarda son capitaine debout face à lui.

- Alors, comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Kamijo avec un sourire en installant la tablette.

- Déjà tu me tutoies sinon on va pas s'entendre. Dit Renji à peine réveillé.

- Ça va être difficile pour moi mais d'accord, si vous vous... euh, si tu veux. Se rectifia le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Il souleva le plat et le seul fait de sentir l'odeur de la nourriture redonna le sourire au vice-capitaine.

- Héhé... sourit-il malicieusement.

- Eh bien, habituellement l'effet de l'anesthésie coupe l'appétit des patients après une opération, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être ton cas. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Fuuu ! Tu rigoles ! Mais j'ai la dalle moi ! S'exclama le lieutenant en commençant à prendre ses baguettes sans trop de difficultés.

Le jeune garçon sourit.

- Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée à vous.

- A plus vieux ! Répondit Renji déjà dans sa nourriture.

- Bonsoir Kamijo-san. Répondit à son tour le capitaine en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Kamijo sourit puis sortit de la pièce.

_Particulièrement aimable ce jeune homme. Songea le noble en regardant la porte._

Puis il baissa calmement la tête vers Renji qui s'empiffrait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un jour et anesthésie ou non, ça se sentait.

- Mange donc plus doucement Renji, tu vas t'étouffer.

- Mais ch'ai trop faim ! S'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine ne levant pas la tête de son plat.

Cela rappela au capitaine cette fois dans les plaines de la onzième division, où Renji avait dit exactement la même chose, la bouche tout aussi pleine.

Ce jour...

Le visage de Byakuya jusqu'alors détendu se ferma.

Crispé, il attendit en silence que le jeune homme termine son repas. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il enleva la tablette du lit et retourna s'asseoir en silence, ce qui n'échappa pas au lieutenant.

Il retourna s'asseoir et prit son livre dans lequel il se plongea sans plus attendre. Il faisait mine de lire et relevait de temps à autre discrètement la tête pour voir Renji qui s'occupait comme il pouvait. Il songea qu'au final il avait raison, et que la soudaine attitude tendre de Renji était bien due à l'anesthésie... Il l'observa encore un moment. Le jeune homme brossait sa longue chevelure flamboyante en regardant par la fenêtre.

Avec un soupire insonore, il ferma les yeux en se remettant à sa lecture.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Les jours avaient de nouveau repris leur court habituel à la suite de l'opération de Renji.

Ce dernier guérissait à vue d'oeil. Et ses progrès étaient flagrants. Il se relevait en un rien de temps sur son lit, il pouvait très facilement prendre des objets sur ses commodes et bouger sur le lit de lui-même. De plus, on commençait à lui faire faire des exercices pour plier sa jambe.

Le capitaine Kuchiki lui, restait de plus en plus souvent deux jours d'affilées aux côtés de Renji au lieu d'alterner comme prévu. Surtout que les visites des amis de Renji, ce dernier étant à l'hôpital depuis presque deux mois, étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Le capitaine restait donc avec lui et lui tenait compagnie, aussi silencieuse que put être cette dernière.

Un matin cependant, le capitaine Kuchiki reçut une convocation à une réunion de capitaine pour la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé : le changement de division de Renji. Ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête...

Lors de la réunion, le capitaine-commandant avait dit que presque quatre mois s'étaient déroulés depuis la demande du vice-capitaine et que même s'il était alité, ils devaient se décider quant à son changement ou non de division. Il avait demandé à Byakuya s'il savait quel était l'avis du lieutenant après quatre mois. Le capitaine dit la vérité : il n'en savait rien. Le commandant lui demanda donc de s'informer quant à sa décision et de lui en faire part au plus vite. Le capitaine avait acquiescé.

La réunion avait continué, le capitaine-commandant avait demandé des nouvelles de l'état de Renji au capitaine Unohana. Cette dernière répondit qu'il se remettait doucement et qu'il serait très vite en mesure de remarcher. Le capitaine Ukitake s'inquiéta pour son état moral rappelant à quel point il était une personne active. A cela, la femme répondit simplement qu'il était très entouré. Et elle avait souri en regardant le capitaine Kuchiki qui fit mine de ne pas l'apercevoir. Puis ils étaient passés à d'autres sujets divers et la réunion avait pris fin.

Le capitaine repartit sur le champ à la quatrième division en shunpo. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille...?

Il arriva en un éclair à la chambre du lieutenant. Il entra dans la pièce sans même toquer. Puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu, le regard dans le vide.

Le lieutenant qui avait observé la scène extérieurement bien étrange, fronça les sourcils.

- Taicho ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Même là, le capitaine Kuchiki ne dit rien et se contenta de rester immobile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec la division ? Insista Renji avec une certaine inquiétude.

Il connaissait très bien son capitaine, quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il observa le brun se remettre à marcher pour aller à la fenêtre en silence.

- Tai...

Il s'interrompit soudain en voyant ce dernier se retourner d'un coup et le regarder intensément les sourcils très légèrement froncés.

- Yamamoto-sotaicho souhaite connaître ton choix quant à ton changement de division. Si tu restes sur ta position, tu es sur-le-champ assigné au poste de lieutenant à la treizième division, si tu changes d'avis, tu restes à la sixième division.

C'était donc ça.

Le visage de Renji jusqu'alors inquiet reprit son calme. Il soupira intérieurement en remettant sa tête droite sous le regard anthracite du capitaine. Il contempla silencieusement le plafond un instant.

Puis il tourna la tête sur le côté opposé, le visage fermé.

- Dites-lui que ma décision reste inchangée.

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la chambre après cette déclaration.

Un silence tellement long que Renji finit par tourner la tête vers son capitaine. Celui le regardait silencieusement. Toute trace d'émotion sur son visage était invisible à l'oeil nu. Car il avait le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude. Les sourcils naturellement froncés comme il les avait toujours eu. Les yeux impassibles comme il les avait toujours eu...

Mais pourtant... Renji sentait quelque chose d'étrange, cette même sensation que lorsqu'il avait vu son supérieur débarquer dans sa chambre et rester immobile...

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Posé contre le mur, tandis que son visage était effectivement impassible, le coeur du capitaine Kuchiki lui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il regardait Renji sans cesse et son coeur ne cessait de battre à une allure démentielle.

_Non._

_Non._

_Non..._

_Non... Répétait continuellement une voix dans sa tête. _

_Il souhaite partir. _

_Il souhaite partir... Il va vraiment partir, c'était le dernier moment, je ne peux plus rien faire. Il va vraiment partir cette fois._

Ses yeux posés sur Renji étaient toujours aussi désespérément neutres et gris.

_Non._

Les battements de son coeur résonnaient même en écho dans sa tête tant ils étaient puissants.

_Non._

Sa respiration s'était d'ailleurs accélérée.

- Ne pars pas.

Il l'avait dit.

Il avait réellement dit ça ?

Oui il l'avait dit.

- Ne pars pas, Renji.

Il le répétait en plus.

- Qu- Commença à faire Renji éberlué de son lit.

- Ne pars pas.

Encore et encore ça se répétait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte... !

Évidemment qu'il ne le voulait pas !

Combien d'heures avait-il passé, seul dans sa chambre, à réfléchir à comment faire pour que le conseil de capitaines refuse de changer Renji de division ? Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il avait réussi à camoufler ça. Il avait réussi à camoufler ça comme il avait toujours réussi à tout camoufler.

Il était certain de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis pendant ces deux mois.

Mais il avait échoué.

Avait-il également échoué en camouflant l'intégralité de ses désirs ?

Bien évidemment.

- Ne pars pas Renji.

Que lui restait-il d'autre à présent ? Où tout cela l'avait-il mené ? Où, depuis que tout avait commencé, l'avait mené sa fierté ?

Il avait accepté Renji. En réalité, ce dernier ne lui en n'avait guère laissé le choix. Mais il avait accepté tout un tas de choses car à l'époque tout lui semblait naturel avec lui.

Renji voulait continuellement rester à la division ? Soit.

Il le voyait fatigué ? Soit, qu'il dorme sur le canapé du bureau, il faisait du bon travail alors pourquoi pas ?

Puis ces 24 heures, ces fameuses 24 heures...

Le temps avait passé et le capitaine Kuchiki s'était demandé si finalement il n'avait pas compris cette proposition dans un sens différent que celui auquel Renji avait pensé. Mais, encore une fois, quoi qu'il pouvait en dire, ils passaient des moments agréables tous les deux.

Alors il avait vu Renji complètement différent les temps qui avaient précédés cette proposition ? Celui-ci avait voulu 24 heures ? Un jour de congé où ils ne seraient que tous les deux ? Soit. Il ne voyait pas le problème, il serait redevenu normal après cela.

Mais même à cette proposition, il n'avait rien vu venir. Idem lorsqu'il avait entendu Renji murmurer son nom dans son sommeil. Il avait simplement été surpris.

Il n'avait rien vu venir en le voyant rester à la division constamment à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien vu lorsque Renji lui avait pourtant clairement fait entendre cet après-midi-là qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu tomber amoureux de lui.

Il avait simplement bel et bien été obligé de le comprendre le matin où Renji avait fondu en larmes devant lui en le lui disant clairement.

Et quant à lui-même...

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé que les ébats qu'il avait eu avec Renji ne s'apparentaient pas seulement à de banales pulsions sexuelles contrairement à ce qu'il s'était persuadé de croire ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté attention aux serrements de son estomac lorsque Renji l'avait embrassé, lorsque leurs mains s'étaient croisées ?

Pourquoi lui-même n'avait-il pas lâché sa main un seul instant durant tout leur rapport ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'**il** avait sans cesse cherché ses lèvres ?

Pourquoi le lendemain ne s'était-il pas arrêté sur le léger mais présent pincement au coeur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Renji se mettre dans un tel état, lui d'habitude si jovial ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé que chaque jour que dieu avait fait après celui-là, voyant le lieutenant s'éloigner toujours un peu plus, il avait regretté lui avoir dit des mots d'une telle dureté ?

N'avait-il pas réalisé que soir après soir, enfermé dans la sombre chambre de son manoir, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la couleur rouge ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé tout cela ?

Probablement parce qu'il était Byakuya Kuchiki…

Tout simplement.

Parce qu'il ne concédait jamais la moindre place à ses émotions.

Parce qu'il avait un honneur, une image ainsi qu'une réputation à respecter.

Parce qu'un shinigami et encore moins un Kuchiki ne devait céder à ses sentiments personnels. C'était tellement futile.

Parce que s'il avait failli un soir et s'était laissé guider par (ce qu'il appelait) ses pulsions en couchant avec son lieutenant, il s'était promis le lendemain de ne plus jamais recommencer un tel acte ou un quelconque rapprochement avec lui se rapprochant de cet ordre. D'où il le repoussa immédiatement avec tant de froideur. Il savait très bien comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait laissé faire. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, tout simplement...

Finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie lui vint cette interrogation : avait-il bien fait de ne pas céder à son cœur ?

Il regardait actuellement Renji de ces mêmes yeux anthracite qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui n'exprimaient toujours pas la moindre émotion. Pourtant, à cet instant, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était sa voix qui le faisait à la place.

- Ne pars pas Renji.

Renji ne dit pas un mot pendant tout ce temps où son capitaine lui répéta sans cesse de ne pas partir. Premièrement, il avait été choqué, puis il allait laisser place à la colère, mais instantanément, lorsque le brun le lui avait dit une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième et ainsi de suite, il s'était tu.

Et depuis il le regardait silencieusement.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Son capitaine qui lui disait de rester ? Avec tant d'insistance ?

Son capitaine qui chaque jour sur deux depuis son accident restait toute la journée à le veiller ? ...

Il demeura silencieux.

Il se laissa calmement reposer contre le dossier de son lit, sa tête retombant sur le côté face au capitaine qui était toujours immobile.

Peu à peu, il sentait toute volonté ainsi que toute énergie s'échapper de lui. Son regard soutenait doucement celui du capitaine.

Il avait tellement haïs cet homme ces deniers mois... Pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait haïs avec une telle amertune, une telle rage, une telle rancune...

Pourtant...

Pourtant...

A présent...

Il avait très bien vu qu'il partait à point d'heures chaque soir depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Il avait appris par Kamijo que tous les matins il venait très tôt avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il avait appris que lorsqu'il avait été amené à la quatrième division, son capitaine était resté pendant deux jours entiers à le veiller, qu'il ne faisait que de allez-retour de quatre heures entre chaque visite, qu'il envoyait balader quiconque lui disant d'aller se reposer...

Il avait lui-même constaté sa perte de poids, les cernes qui mangeaient son visage...

- Renji ne pars-

- Comment suis-je censé vous haïr après tout ça...? Souffla le jeune homme en interrompant enfin son supérieur.

Le capitaine se tut alors et soutint le regard intense de Renji qui avait la joue posée sur son oreiller.

Oui... Renji venait d'abandonner.

Il avait déjà trop lutté... Lutté ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines à l'hôpital. Entendre dire son capitaine qu'il souhaitait qu'il reste, avec tant d'insistance, c'était trop, il capitulait à présent.

Fermer son cœur et tenter de haïr une personne qu'il aimait avec une telle force avait fini par l'exténuer. Tout cela était bien trop pour lui. Tout cela avait bien trop duré. Il ne pouvait plus...

Il observa le visage de son capitaine posé contre la fenêtre, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, Kuchiki-Taicho... Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il pouvait bien souffrir le restant de ses jours pour ce qu'il venait de dire, il pouvait bien recevoir le mépris et le dédain de son capitaine, chaque jour, qu'importait... Rien n'était pire et plus douloureux que de forcer ses sentiments...

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ils étaient bien plus fort que lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le capitaine Kuchiki était à la première division pour annoncer que son vice-capitaine restait à la sixième division.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je l'ai dit, il sera suivi d'un petit épilogue bonus, d'un petit shinigami Zukan. Golden ! :p

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que cette fin vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Cette simple discussion entre les deux dirigeants de la sixième division n'avait pourtant pas durée plus de dix minutes mis bout à bout. Cependant elle annonça le départ de jours nouveaux qui furent à l'opposé total des mois précédents.

Les deux shinigamis passèrent leurs journées dans une ambiance radicalement plus détendue qu'avant. Tellement plus détendue que Kamijo vint à se demander ce qui s'était passé chez les deux haut-gradés pour voir un changement si soudain dans leurs comportements.

Habituellement lorsqu'il entrait dans la chambre, il trouvait une ambiance morne et silencieuse. Mais à partir d'un jour comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il trouvait un capitaine au visage bien plus détendu qu'auparavant. Et surtout, il trouvait un Renji rayonnant avec un sourire continuel sur le visage.

Le jeune blond était amusé par Renji et son comportement. Il avait fini par songer que quoi qu'il se soit passé chez les deux dirigeants, cela n'avait pu leur faire que du bien. Et ça se voyait.

Après cette conversation avec son capitaine où il s'était enfin débarrassé du fardeau qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, ce fut instantané, Renji redevint enfin lui-même.

Il mit une énergie incroyable pour récupérer de sa blessure. Et effectivement au bout de quelques jours, il avait pu se mettre debout et marcher. Aidé de ses béquilles, il avait enfin pu se déplacer dans la chambre plutôt que de toujours rester cloîtrer sur son lit.

- Moi je dis ! Pour fêter ça ! Je vais aller pisser ! S'était-il exclamé.

Après cela, tout alla très vite. Kamijo avait annoncé au capitaine Unohana que selon lui ,Renji était apte à sortir de l'hôpital. Cette dernière ausculta la jambe du lieutenant et constata par elle-même sa totale aptitude à se déplacer.

Elle accepta donc de le laisser sortir à la condition qu'il se mette au ver pendant encore quelques semaines. Elle lui rappela également qu'il devrait se rendre à la quatrième division une fois par semaine pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure.

Donc enfin, au bout de presque trois mois enfermé, Renji allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Le lendemain de cette nouvelle, le capitaine Kuchiki avait dû rester à sa division. Le retard colossal qu'il avait pris ces derniers mois dans ses dossiers administratifs avaient atteint un point où il ne pouvait plus se contenter de s'en occuper qu'une fois tous les deux jours.

Même si le troisième siège, et il n'en doutait pas, avait dû mettre tout son coeur à l'ouvrage, ses services n'avaient pas servi à rattraper le retard qui s'accumulait sans cesse depuis des mois.

Ainsi, ce fut à quatre heures du matin que le capitaine se leva pour se rendre directement au QG de sa division et se mettre au travail. Par chance, ce jour-là était un dimanche, donc il eut la journée entière pour commencer sa remise à jour.

Il travailla avec acharnement toute la matinée, remplit encore et encore des tonnes de formulaires.

Quand vint l'heure du midi, il ne sortit même pas se restaurer. Il ne laissa même pas entrer les shinigamis qui venaient toquer à son bureau, ne souhaitant pas perdre le bénéfice d'une seule minute.

Pourtant, il avait beau réussir à finir un nombre épatant de piles dans d'incroyables délais, il avait l'affreuse impression de ne pas avancer tant il en restait encore.

Mais il n'y prêtait guère attention et se remettait au travail avec encore plus d'entrain.

Dans l'après-midi, on toqua encore à sa porte. Il n'y répondit pas et resta concentré dans son dossier. Cependant on frappa une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis occupé ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Siffla-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Mais encore une fois, on toqua à la porte.

Il ne répondit pas mais sentit qu'au prochain bruit, son calme légendaire ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et effectivement ce fut le cas, on toqua à nouveau.

- Quoi ?! S'énerva-t-il en relevant la tête le regard assassin.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement.

La réaction fut instantanée. La colère de son visage disparut instantanément et il resta immobile à regarder la porte de ses yeux gris figés.

C'était Renji. Il était avec ses deux béquilles, habillé de son yukata blanc légèrement entrouvert qui laissait apparaître le haut des tatouages de son torse. Il le regardait avec un léger sourire tandis que ses longues mèches rouges retombaient sur son visage.

Le capitaine resta figé le pinceau à la main, fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux d'encre. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer...

- Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-Taicho, dit doucement Renji en entrant lentement dans la pièce avec ses béquilles.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, ne réussit toujours pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se contenta de fixer Renji ne clignant même pas des yeux.

Ce dernier était allé s'installer sur son bureau non sans difficultés. Puis il avait relevé la tête vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelle était cette sensation ? Songea le capitaine Kuchiki. Il croyait Renji encore dans son lit d'hôpital à l'heure qu'il était. Il comptait l'accompagner pour sa sortie d'hôpital le lendemain. Alors, le voir débarquer de nulle part dans le bureau, si soudainement, avec un tel sourire sur le visage...

Il était de retour...

- Bienvenue, Renji...

Était-ce anodin, ce sentiment de bonheur se déversant actuellement dans l'intégralité de son corps ?

Le sourire du rouquin s'approfondit tandis que ses yeux ne lâchèrent plus ceux du capitaine.

- Je suis revenu... Murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient restés un moment dans le bureau, la plus grosse partie du temps en silence.

Puis le capitaine l'avait invité à se rendre avec lui dans ses quartiers. Oui, il était parti en dépit de tout le retard qu'il s'était donné un mal fou à rattraper.

Renji avait accepté. Alors lentement, au rythme du jeune homme qui était en béquilles, et dans le silence le plus total, ils se rendirent dans les appartements privés du capitaine.

C'était un jour de congés, donc ils ne croisèrent que très peu de shinigamis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce qui servait de "salon" aux quartiers privés du capitaine.

- Attends... Murmura Byakuya d'une voix presque inaudible en sortant de la pièce.

Il en revint une minute plus tard avec un coussin en main. Il fit signe à Renji de s'asseoir à la table et lui tendit le coussin pour qu'il le mette sous sa jambe.

- Merci. Répondit tout aussi doucement le jeune homme avec un sourire avant de s'exécuter.

Les yeux fermés, le capitaine alla s'asseoir du côté inverse de la table basse. Il s'assit en tailleur et posa calmement ses mains sur ses jambes, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur Renji qui le regardait calmement sous ses longues mèches rouges. Il soutint son regard, encore. Et ils restèrent un temps interminable à se regarder en silence, encore...

Puis Renji avait souri et tourné la tête pour regarder le jardin et l'eau du lac qui l'occupait en son centre.

Le moment de silence s'éternisa. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient s'en formaliser.

Seul le bruit de l'eau et des légères rafales de vent s'abattant contre les arbres se faisaient entendre. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher à travers l'ouverture donnant sur le jardin.

Le capitaine finit par regarder Renji. Ce dernier se tenait face à l'ouverture de la pièce. Sa jambe blessée était allongée, l'autre était repliée tandis que ses mains étaient posées derrière lui. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant venait caresser sa peau hâlée. Le noble l'observa fermer les yeux sous sa longue chevelure rouge qui retombait en masse sur son yukata blanc légèrement entrouvert dévoilant son torse tatoué.

Son visage était actuellement d'une paix et d'un calme qui saisirent le capitaine qui ne put en détourner le regard.

- Renji... Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix pratiquement inaudible tant elle était faible.

Était-ce anodin ?

Le jeune homme sembla finalement l'entendre car il ouvrit les yeux, baissa la tête pour se tourner et le regarder, un faible sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Son regard noisette soutint l'anthracite de son capitaine. Puis il se retourna dans un nouveau sourire...

Et le temps passa à nouveau. Et ils ne parlèrent pas à nouveau...

Finalement, alors que la nuit était déjà presque entièrement tombée, le capitaine leva les yeux vers Renji.

- As-tu faim ?

Renji se tourna vers lui et instantanément sourit.

- Vous me croyez si je vous dis que non ? Demanda-t-il.

Le capitaine haussa légèrement un sourcil en fermant les yeux.

- Certainement pas...

Renji se mit à rire doucement. Puis il suivit des yeux le capitaine qui se leva et quitta la pièce en silence. Il le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de deux hommes.

- Bien, commença Byakuya en s'asseyant à la table basse face à Renji, voici mes deux meilleurs cuisiniers, je sais combien tu as souffert de la nourriture bancale de la quatrième division, demande leur ce que tu souhaites, ils te le cuisineront.

Instantanément, le regard de Renji s'illumina.

- C'est vraaaaiiiiii ?! Demanda-t-il avec des paillettes semblant jaillir de ses yeux. Énorme ! Alors ! Des yakitori à toutes les sauces que vous trouverez ! Commença-t-il, ah et puis des perles de coco avec des tonnes et des tonnes de coco !

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux pour regarder avec quel enthousiasme s'exclamait le jeune homme qui était rayonnant.

Depuis bien longtemps, il avait parfaitement compris que la seule chose à faire pour faire plaisir à Renji était de lui offrir de la nourriture qu'il aimait.

Le lieutenant ne s'arrêtait plus et commandait des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

_Il a les mêmes yeux qu'un enfant à qui on aurait donné un nouveau jouet... Songea le capitaine en regardant les yeux du lieutenant qui étaient effectivement plus brillants que jamais._

- Et pour finir du jus d'ananas ! ou non de litchi ! bah les deux en fait ! Ah oui et juste aussi du riz avec du thon rouge et du saumon !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Les deux cuisiniers ne savaient plus quoi faire tellement le lieutenant énumérait vite.

- Des ramen avec des crevettes et... ben je crois que c'est tout...? Réfléchit-il en regardant sur le côté. Ouais c'est tout voilà ! S'exclama-t-il finalement avec son grand sourire pointu aux deux hommes. Ah j'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite ? Réalisa-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Il répéta donc plus lentement pour laisser le temps aux cuisiniers de noter.

- Très bien, nous vous apporterons ça le plus vite possible. Informa le maître cuisinier en s'inclinant.

- Merciiii ! S'exclama Renji.

Et les deux hommes étaient partis. Renji se retourna avec un immense sourire vers son capitaine.

- Taicho ! C'est trop bien chez vous !

- Heureux de voir que tu t'y plaises.

- Que je m'y plaise ?! Mais c'est le paradis ! S'exclama le rouquin. On a l'impression d'être les rois du monde ! Ça m'a toujours fait cette sensation en venant chez vous ! Genre on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! Danser à poil, marcher sur les mains, commander toute la nourriture qu'on veut sans que personne nous dise de nous arrêter ! Courir dans les couloir ! Sans parler de...

_Un vrai enfant..._

Petit à petit les plats arrivèrent, au plus grand bonheur de Renji qui débitait les paroles aussi vite que les bouchées. Il monologuait, parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, passant constamment d'un sujet à un autre. Et à chaque fois il demandait l'approbation du capitaine :

- Non mais on est bien d'accord que les humains sont des gens trop bizarres !? Demandait-il la bouche pleine.

- Hmm. Approuvait calmement le capitaine les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés, hochant la tête.

- C'est comme ce mec que j'ai rencontré un jour où j'suis allé voir Ichigo ! La vache si vous l'aviez vu Taicho ! Même vous vous l'auriez trouvé chelou !

Et il repartait dans une longue et farfelue explication.

Le capitaine ne disait rien mais ne cessait de regarder discrètement Renji qui dissertait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il finit de manger bien avant le jeune homme donc n'eut comme seule occupation de l'observer monologuer durant d'innombrables minutes.

Finalement après deux bonnes heures de repas copieux, le tatoué capitula.

- Foouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Soupira-t-il en s'étirant avant de se laisser retomber au sol. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! S'exclama-t-il en allongeant ses mains au sol en étoiles de mer, les yeux au plafond. Tain ! Je pourrais plus manger pendant des mois, ça c'est sûr et certain quoi !

Le capitaine Kuchiki observa son visage sous lequel ses longs cheveux rouges étaient éparpillés, ondulant sur le sol tandis qu'il souriait les yeux clos. Il le vit poser une main sur son torse et tourner la tête vers lui.

- Merci Taicho, c'était trop bon. Dit-il doucement avec un sourire.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il soutint simplement son regard de son expression neutre habituelle.

Pendant encore un bon moment, ils restèrent en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Renji se remette droit dans un sourire.

- Enfin ! je crois que j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse pour la journée Taicho, dit-il alors calmement, je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour ce repas.

Le capitaine le regarda silencieusement et ne commenta pas. Ses yeux d'encre suivirent les mouvements du jeune homme qui se relevait.

Mais finalement, lorsque ce dernier alla pour ouvrir la porte, il fronça les sourcils.

- Reviens t'asseoir, Renji.

Le jeune homme étonné, se retourna vers le capitaine.

- Hein ? Demanda-t-il à son supérieur qui était assis les bras croisés, le visage préoccupé, les yeux clos. Euh, bah ok. Approuva-t-il alors en retournant s'asseoir face à son capitaine qu'il regarda perplexe.

Ce dernier restait les sourcils froncés à travers ses longs cheveux d'ébènes qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

- Je crois que tout cela a bien trop duré, Renji.

Le cœur de Renji s'affola instantanément. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux tandis qu'il vit soudainement son supérieur se lever.

_Non…_

Il le vit aller jusqu'à l'ouverture du jardin et rester debout devant.

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien trop duré… ?_

Le visage contrarié qu'il venait d'avoir n'annonçait rien qui vaille…

_Non... Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut que je change de division… ? après tout ça… ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

Le capitaine était dos à lui, face au jardin, les bras le long de son corps, le vent faisant légèrement danser ses longues mèches d'ébène qui venaient momentanément retomber sur son haori de capitaine.

_Non… _

_Pas une deuxième fois… _

_Je le supporterais pas cette fois..._

Il attendait que le capitaine se décide à parler. Mais jamais ce dernier ne se fit autant attendre. C'était un supplice pour Renji qui avait la sensation que chaque seconde le faisait davantage sombrer dans un profond gouffre.

_Non... _

_Non... _

_Je vous en supplie... _

_Tout mais pas ça... _

_Je le supporterais pas... _

- Renji...

Sa voix le fit presque sursauter lorsqu'elle l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Je suis las de cette situation.

Les pans du kimono du noble volaient en même temps que ses cheveux.

- Tai...

- Je suis las de devoir continuellement me mentir à moi-même, pour protéger mon intégrité de chef du clan Kuchiki, de capitaine du Gotei 13 et de shinigami. Je suis las de mentir à mon coeur. A nouveau…

Renji écarquilla les yeux et son cœur s'affola immédiatement.

- Las de repousser l'inéluctable. Reprit avec lenteur le capitaine qui était toujours de dos.

Le coeur de Renji battit à une allure effrayante. Il ouvrit la bouche les sourcils froncés, les yeux posés sur la longue silhouette de son capitaine.

- Renji, tu y es parvenu.

Il ne pouvait sortir le moindre mot...

- J'ai toujours été seul dans ma vie, continua le brun d'une voix lente après un moment de silence . Pas un instant cela ne m'a déplu. Passer mes journées et mes soirées seul était mon quotidien. Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai toujours été seul, mises à part les années de mariage avec ma femme. J'ai toujours été seul. J'ai passé une vie entière de solitude assumée et finalement, amplement appréciée. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude. Après le départ d'Hisana, j'étais persuadé que plus aucune autre compagnie au monde ne pourrait me contenter ou pourrait combler cette solitude.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc durant lequel le capitaine restait immobile, debout face au vent.

- Mais tu es arrivé, Renji. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tu m'as forcé à apprendre à ne plus être seul, que je ne le veuille ou pas. Tu m'as habitué à ta compagnie jusqu'à ce que je finisse par la désirer. Tu y es parvenu, Renji. Tu es parvenu à faire que jamais au court de ma longue vie, je ne me sente aussi vivant et épanoui.

Renji se sentait défaillir assis à la table.

- Comment tout cela est arrivé, je suis incapable de le dire. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Toujours est-il que c'est bel et bien le cas à présent.

A nouveau, le silence reçut ces paroles. Seules les rafales de vent se faisaient à présent entendre.

- Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su... Reprit pourtant le capitaine de sa voix grave et plate. Dès l'instant où tu m'as embrassé ce soir-là, il y a cinq mois. Non, s'interrompit-il comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps qu'il parlait, peut-être même avant... Je savais très bien que la paix et l'allégresse que je ressentais en ta présence n'étaient pas anodins et encore moins que le vide et la solitude que je ressentais loin de toi ne l'étaient. Il m'a simplement fallu très longtemps pour accepter ce sentiment inconnu et effrayant qui me rongeait et grandissait toujours un peu plus en moi au fil des jours et des semaines. J'ai mis des mois à l'accepter, mais tu y es bel et bien parvenu. Renji... fit-il en se retournant d'un geste vif, le regard froid et impassible, tes crocs ont finalement atteint mon cœur.

Renji qui regardait son capitaine d'un regard incroyablement triste et affecté, fronça douloureusement les sourcils. Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal de son coussin.

A cloche-pied, il alla jusqu'à son supérieur.

Une fois qu'il lui fit face, son regard brillant comme jamais se plongea dans le gris de ce dernier. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus les sourcils de Renji se fronaçaient de tristesse.

Puis, la seconde d'après, le capitaine Kuchiki avait son lieutenant blotti contre lui. Le noble regarda un point immobile en face de lui, de son même regard impassible, les sourcils froncés.

Puis alors, sentant des soubresauts envahir le corps du rouquin qui s'agrippait à lui, il monta l'une de ses longues mains gantées pour la poser sur son dos, le regard dans le vide.

Plus ça allait, plus le jeune contre lui le serrait de toutes ses forces en tremblant littéralement.

- Taicho... Entendit-il murmurer la voix enfouie dans son cou. Si vous saviez combien je vous aime...

Il pleurait non ? Oui, il sentit une goûte tomber sur sa peau. Quelle sensation c'était...

- Je vous aime, Kuchiki-Taicho...

Les yeux toujours rivés dans le vide, il monta sa main posée sur son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux dans lesquels il plongea tout en amenant sa deuxième main à son dos.

- Je vous aime tant… ! K'so !

Quelle sensation c'était !

Entendre ces mots, sentir cette odeur, ressentir cette chaleur, ce corps qui l'étreignait si désespérément...

Il ferma les yeux.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, crispant alors sa main qui serrait sa masse rouge.

Il était libre.

Il était libre…

Enfin.

Il était libre.

Ce virus. Ce satané virus qui le rongeait, chaque jour d'avantage, chaque jour de manière plus ravageuse, depuis des mois… Enfin il pouvait se libérer, enfin ce virus pouvait respirer, éclore.

Pouvoir serrer ce corps, cet être vers qui il avait tant été attiré, cet être qui l'avait tant rejeté et que lui-même avait tant repoussé… avec tant de répulsion… L'avoir là, contre lui, plus près que jamais il n'aurait put l'être de son cœur… C'était…

- Renji… Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir saccadé, son corps étant secoué d'un soudain soubresaut alors qu'il enserra avec force le corps du jeune homme.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_**«**__**Nous ne devons pas verser de larmes, nous ne devons pas aimer, nous ne devons pas nous attrister ou être heureux. Ces sentiments **__**ne sont rien d'autre que la défaite du corps contre le cœur. **_

**_Ils constituent la preuve que garder un cœur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir._**

_**Je ne sais pas si les sentiments existent réellement pour des êtres tels que nous. Nous âmes, nous en sommes dépourvus.**_

_**Cependant, si cette faiblesse appelée cœur, ici face à moi, se marie de manière si inévitable et avec un si délectable asservissement au terme « bien-être », je la chéris aujourd'hui et souhaite ne jamais m'en débarrasser pour qu'à tout jamais elle ne demeure éternellement mienne. **__**» ***_

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien, ces paroles sont en partie (les 3 premières phrases) l'un des poèmes de Byakuya que l'on trouve au tome 7. Je l'ai évidemment remodelé à ma sauce pour le contexte de l'histoire. Dois-je préciser que cette faiblesse porte les cheveux rouges ? ;-)

Voili les gens, même s'il y a un petit bonus à venir, c'est ici que s'arrête mon histoire. J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


	15. Shinigami zukan, golden !

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, mon histoire s'arrêtait normalement au précédent chapitre. Mais mes deux "lectrices test" à qui j'avais fait lire l'histoire avant de la poster m'ont fait remarquer qu'en finissant comme je l'avais fait au chapitre précédent, on ne voyait aucun moment de « l'après » de leur relation. Donc voilà, je l'ai rajouté pour vous faire plaisir et pour vous donner un léger aperçu de ce que ça donnera. Ce petit bonus s'est avéré plus long que prévu d'ailleurs. Que voulez-vous, quand on aime on compte pas !

Quoi qu'il en soit je tenais à vous remercier tous infiniment, pour votre soutien, pour votre assiduité, mais surtout pour votre patience ! Je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour la coupure interminable que j'ai laissé après le chapitre 9. Merci d'avoir continué à me lire malgré cela ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou même en alertes. Et surtout un grand merci aux revieweurs et à leurs critiques pertinentes qui m'ont aidé plus d'une fois !

Merci à tous, tout simplement !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Quelques temps plus tard... <em>

- J'entre.

Renji qui n'avait plus ses béquilles depuis peu entra dans la pièce en boitant légèrement.

- Konnichiwa Kuchiki-Taicho !

- Que dirais-tu de cesser de me dire bonjour plusieurs fois dans la même journée, Renji ? Demanda le capitaine Kuchiki qui ne leva pas la tête de ses formulaires.

- Mmmh, fit mine de réfléchir le lieutenant, pas envie ! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Le capitaine soupira de manière inaudible en fermant les yeux.

- Que veux-tu, Renji ? Te serais-tu enfin décidé à devenir un vice-capitaine studieux et laborieux ?

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je suis, Taicho ! Affirma Renji qui s'attira un regard polaire de la part de son capitaine. Je viens de la troisième division en fait. Je suis allé rendre visite à Kira, faut bien le pauvre, il est sans capitaine, il doit s'occuper tout seul de la troisième division, commença à expliquer le jeune homme convaincu de son explication, donc en tant que studieux et laborieux vice-capitaine et collègue, j'instaure un climat de collaboration entre les divisions vous voyez ? Et du coup bah j'aide mes camarades à...

- Renji, l'interrompit le capitaine Kuchiki de son célébrissime regard antarctique, tu as deux secondes pour venir te mettre au travail.

Renji se mit à rire, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son capitaine pour prendre deux piles de formulaires.

- Wow, j'pensais que l'excuse du lieutenant solidaire allait marcher... Bon, mais alors je remplis qu'une demie pile et après on va manger ! Monnaya Renji à son bureau en saisissant le premier formulaire.

Il observa de quelle manière lente son capitaine releva la tête et ô combien son regard inexpressif pouvait en dire long.

- Bon une entière alors...

Silence.

- Bon ok deux ! Râla-t-il.

Silence.

- Non pas trois Taicho, j'ai trop faim ! Et j'suis sûr que vous aussi vous en avez marre de travailler et que vous voulez aller manger ! Hein ?

Le capitaine le regarda silencieusement, puis baissa la tête pour se remettre à ses dossiers.

Renji plissa les yeux avec une moue.

Il n'eut d'autres choix que de se mettre au travail.

oOoOo

Le quotidien des deux dirigeants de la sixième division était ainsi depuis la sortie d'hôpital de Renji. Ils avaient recommencé à manger ensemble à presque tous les repas et passaient le plus gros de leur temps ensemble lors de leurs pauses. Pauses que Renji essayait tant bien que mal (surtout mal) de rallonger ou de multiplier.

En l'occurrence, il eut gain de cause cette fois-ci car ils allèrent manger à la fin de sa première pile.

- Héhé ! Jubila ce dernier en suivant son capitaine qui s'était levé en silence.

- Ne te méprends pas, j'ai simplement faim. Coupa court le capitaine d'un ton froid sans même se retourner.

- Je vous l'avais dit que vous aviez faim !

- Silence.

Renji sourit tout de même en emboîtant le pas de son supérieur.

Ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers du capitaine où ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps. Ils se mirent à table. Ils furent rapidement servis par les domestiques. Renji était toujours égal à lui même, il ne cessait pas de monologuer sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Et à son égal, le capitaine Kuchiki répondait un fois sur dix.

oOoOo

En réalité, face aux jours où ils avaient tant été proches, rien n'avait changé dans le quotidien des deux dirigeants. Renji était toujours aussi insupportable, bavard et bruyant aux yeux du capitaine qui ne cessait de le réprimander.

Ce repas ne fit évidemment pas exception la règle.

- … donc j'ai couru après lui pour l'arrêter et le...

- Pardon ? L'interrompit le capitaine en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur Renji. Tu as couru alors que tu arrives à peine à marcher ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui ! Enfin non ! Oui ! Enfin c'est pas tout à fait ça ! J'ai marché-couru à mi-cloche-pied deux pieds en fait ! S'expliqua Renji.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux.

- Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est lui qui est parti avec ma bouffe aussi ! Se justifia-t-il. Me regardez pas comme ça Taicho ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre que courir la récupé... Bon ok, capitula-t-il face au regard assassin de son capitaine, j'arrête de courir...

Le capitaine baissa silencieusement les yeux pour se remettre à manger. Il saisit une tranche de sashimi et s'apprêta à la porter à sa bouche mais deux baguettes vinrent lui voler. Il leva ses yeux de glace sur Renji.

- Renji, ne t'a-t-on jamais expliqué que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures ? Demanda-t-il sèchement au jeune homme qui était plié en deux.

- Mais vous n'avez pas rit la première fois, ni la deuxième, ni la troisième, ni la quatrième, en fait vous n'avez jamais ri quand j'ai fait ça ! Dit-il tout en contournant la table pour se mettre à côté de son capitaine. Ce qui fait que techniquement, expliqua-t-il sérieusement, tant que vous n'aurez pas ri, je pourrais continuer de vous piquer votre bouffe.

Si les yeux du capitaine Kuchiki contenaient des mitraillettes, Renji serait en lambeaux vu l'aura assassine qu'ils contenaient en cet instant...

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda froidement le noble au jeune homme qui s'était approché.

- Ben, comme je suis gentil j'ai pas tout mangé, je vous en donne la moitié. Expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en portant la moitié du sashimi qu'il avait mangé face à la bouche du capitaine Kuchiki.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un regard inexpressif où l'on pouvait clairement lire « ai-je la tête de quelqu'un à qui on donne la bectée ? ».

- Allez Taicho, ouvrez la bouche, incita Renji toujours à l'entrée de la bouche du capitaine, vous m'avez bien fait manger à l'hôpital, alors je vous rend la pareille, dit-il en souriant, c'est à moi de vous faire manger maintenant.

Il reçut le même regard atone.

- Alleeeez, haaamm !

Sans succès.

- Allez ! Regardez Taicho, c'est le petit avion ! Dit Renji en joignant le geste à la parole et en mimant un avion avec ses baguettes pour s'arrêter devant la bouche du capitaine. Atterrissaaaage !

Ce dernier ne l'ouvrit toujours pas et le regarda de son même regard vide.

- Alleeeeeeez ! Et promis je pique plus dans votre plat !

Aussitôt le capitaine ouvrit la bouche.

Renji lui donna alors le morceau en riant. Il regarda le capitaine mâcher et resta assit à côté de lui avec un sourire.

- Ne jamais faire confiance à un boiteux aux cheveux rouges, Kuchiki-Taicho.

Instantanément, le visage du capitaine se figea, il fixa Renji avec un regard de marbre.

Renji rit à nouveau en prenant un autre bout de poisson dans le plat du capitaine pour le placer à l'entrée de sa bouche.

Le capitaine finit de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et l'avala en regardant Renji.

- Il est hors de question que tu me fasses manger à la bectée Renjphfm...

Renji lui enfourna le morceau dans la bouche de force. Mais évidemment le noble n'avait pas assez ouvert la bouche, la moitié seulement entra et le reste tomba au sol.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer malgré les foudres de son capitaine qui s'abattirent sur lui.

- Gomen, gomen gomen ! S'excusa-t-il en riant, finissant de ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber.

Il releva la tête pour regarder celle de son supérieur qui était vraiment loin d'être aimable. Mais à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de rire car un grain de riz restait sur le coin de la bouche du capitaine. C'était bête et puéril de rire pour ça, mais Renji ne pouvait s'en empêcher, sous les yeux de son capitaine qui se faisaient de plus en plus menaçant.

- Vous ne mangez pas très proprement, Kuchiki-Taicho, eut-il l'affront d'ajouter sur le point de repartir dans un autre fou rire.

Il ne préféra même pas regarder les yeux de son capitaine et se contenta simplement d'enlever le grain de sa joue avec le bout de son index.

Puis il remonta sa tête face à celle de son capitaine en souriant légèrement. Il amena sa main pour essuyer doucement la joue du noble du revers de son doigt, effleurant avec douceur sa lèvre inférieur au passage.

-Gomen Taicho... Répéta-t-il.

Son sourire se réduit lentement en même temps que ses mouvements sur son visage.

Il se contenta alors de regarder le visage de son capitaine qui était proche du sien.

Les yeux du capitaine avaient perdu leur agressivité et restaient inexpressifs tandis qu'ils regardaient ceux de Renji face à lui.

Puis après ce court et silencieux échange visuel, Renji baissa les yeux en souriant une nouvelle fois puis alla se remettre à sa place en silence.

OooOoOo

_Le soir même, vers 22 heures... _

- Oooh ! Taicho ! Vous étiez là !

Le capitaine Kuchiki tourna simplement la tête puis la remit droite.

Renji, boitillant, traversa la pièce principale des quartiers privés de son capitaine et alla rejoindre celui-ci qui était assis en tailleur face à son magnifique jardin. Ce dernier portait un soyeux kimono blanc sur lequel ses longs cheveux bruns dépourvus de tout accessoire retombaient.

- Hmm, réfléchit le lieutenant qui s'assit comme il put à côté de son capitaine, bon en fait c'est logique que vous soyez là vu l'heure qu'il est, mais bon... vous auriez pu être, j'sais pas, au bureau ou... bon ouais ok, c'était logique ! j'suis con ! Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le capitaine tourna lentement sa tête vers lui d'un regard inexpressif. Puis il la remit droite à nouveau. Renji en revanche se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- Woo ! Taicho ! Je rêve ou vous êtes en train d'accepter que je dise des gros mots ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir. Vous avez rien dit pour une fois !

Le capitaine Kuchiki ferma les yeux.

- Je ne vais simplement jamais à l'encontre de la vérité.

- WOW ! S'indigna aussitôt Renji en se retournant vers son capitaine qui avait les yeux clos, vous me traitez de con c'est ça ?!

oOoOo

_Quelques minutes et réprimandes plus tard... _

- Taicho ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous connaissez le manga Kitaguchi ?

Il y eut moment de blanc durant lequel le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait les yeux clos et les mains posées sur ses jambes, se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- Taicho ? Demanda Renji le visage sérieux constatant le silence de son supérieur. Bon, reprit-il en remettant sa tête droite fermant les yeux à son tour. J'en conclus que oui. Ben vous savez, le héros Tanaka ? Normalement il est gentil ? Bah logique vous me direz c'est le héros ! Ben vous savez pas ce qu'il m'a sorti Ikkaku tout à l'heure ? Que dans les prochains tomes on va apprendre qu'en fait il faisait parti du clan ennemi ! Mais N'IM-PORTE quoi ! Ce type ! Il sort que des conneries ! Déjà d'une, d'où Tanaka pourrait être méchant ? Et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Ikkaku ?! Ah oui parce que vous savez ce qu'il a osé me sortir en plus ? Qu'il a rencontré le mangaka quand il est allé en mission dans le monde réel le mois dernier ! Mais alors celle là elle est belle ! Je demande à voir ça aussi ! D'où il aurait eu l'occasion de...

Renji s'interrompit dans sa tirade. En effet, le capitaine Kuchiki venait de saisir sa main.

Renji baissa aussitôt la tête pour regarder la main du capitaine posée sur la sienne. Instantanément, son visage vira au rouge écarlate.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Le capitaine avait pour sa part les yeux clos et le visage aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme à son habitude.

Renji tourna alors la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois la main de son capitaine sur la sienne.

Puis, un sourire gêné naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il retourna sa main pour croiser ses doigts à ceux de son supérieur.

Et l'instant d'après, il déposa avec douceur sa tête sur l'épaule de son capitaine, mélangeant sa longue crinière rouge aux cheveux bruns de celui-ci.

Ils restèrent un temps infini ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, silencieusement, tantôt à regarder le paysage, tantôt à fermer les yeux, simplement à savourer la sérénité de l'instant.

Quelques petites choses avaient peut être changé dans leur quotidien finalement...

- Taicho ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous savez faire le poirier ?

* * *

><p>Et voilààààà ! Je sais que j'ai dû en décevoir plus d'une mais désolée mesdemoiselles, comme vous venez de le constater : pas de lemon ou de baisers enflammés ! :D ils ont encore quelques stades à passer avant d'y arriver, gomenasai ! :p En réalité je vais continuer cette histoire, mais sans la publier. Je ne la publierai pas car je compte simplement écrire leurs vies et leur quotidien ensemble, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir. Donc si je la postais, elle serait sans fin. Mais si un jour je serais énormément avancée et que l'envie me prendra, peut-être que je la publierais mais je ne crois pas. Mais enfin on verra bien, on n'y est pas !<p>

The end les amis ! C'est la fin ! Owari desss ! La Valse des Sentiments a été et restera probablement la fanfiction qui m'aura demandé le plus de travail et celle sur laquelle j'aurais passé le plus d'heures (et de mois, voire d'années :p) ! Mais malgré cela, c'est la seule pour laquelle j'ai pris un si grand plaisir à écrire. Donc j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

See you ! Petite review de fin ? :)


End file.
